Omniscient
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: LAST CHAPPIE...“That’s it! I love Moony!” he screamed, the pillow somewhat muffling his voice. Suddenly the pillow was ripped away from his face. Sirius’s dark blue eyes widened as he came face to face with an adorably sleepyand shirtless Remus Lupin.
1. BEDS DON'T HAVE NIPPLES!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE  
A/N: THIS IS SLASH. YOU DON'T LIKE...YOU DON'T NEED TO READ. SIMPLE AS THAT. Thanks to Loriency for all your help on this. It probably wouldn't have gotten this far without your help.

* * *

Sitting in his bed had become Sirius Black's favorite pastime since the beginning of the year. The 6th year Gryffindor didn't just sit, he actually thought about things. Not Quidditch, Potions or Astronomy--both of his favorite classes--, Herbology--his least favorite class--, or the color of his underwear. Normally he would've thought about things like if his boxers were color coordinated with his outfit. But since the beginning of the year he thought about a person. A beautifully handsome person, with dreamy amber-flecked green eyes and golden brown hair. Said person wasn't _too _tall but not _too _short either, just the right size--about 5'10". The person Sirius spent all of his 'alone' time thinking about was none other than Remus Lupin. The werewolf had 'peaches and cream' skin (not too pale…not too dark) and a nicely toned body. Sirius first started 'appreciating' Remus in 'that' intimate way was in 4th year…and the feelings hadn't gone away yet.

In one aspect Sirius was glad that they hadn't gone away. It meant he had someone to love. It showed him that he was actually human…unlike _most _of the Black family. On the other hand, he couldn't stand the effects that loving Remus caused him. He loved the fact that thinking 'dirty' thoughts about Remus made him hard but…sometimes these thoughts popped into is head at the most inopportune times. For example: One day the Marauders and some other Gryffindors were all walking out to play/watch Quidditch. James handed brooms to Remus and Peter, while Sirius stood anxiously waiting for the game. Remus bent over and grabbed a handful of dirt. He patted some on his broomstick, then on Pete's, James's, and then Sirius's. Sirius was mesmerized by the up and down motion of Remus's hand. His only thoughts were 'DAMN MOONY_/moan/ _YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THAT! JUST STOP…STOP RIGHT _/moan/ _NOW!'.

Sirius grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, putting pressure on it lightly. "What to do, what to do?" he said out loud. He silently went through the calculations in his head. 'I love Moony?'. He thought to himself. "That's it! I love Moony!" he screamed, the pillow somewhat muffling his voice. Suddenly the pillow was ripped away from his face. Sirius's dark blue eyes widened as he came face to face with an adorably sleepy-and shirtless-Remus Lupin. Remus laid down beside of Sirius, snuggling into him. "Uhm…Moony?" "Mmwhat?" "What're you doing?" "schleepin' now shhh." He accentuated his 'shh' by holding his finger to his lips. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and sighed. "Sirius?" "Hmm?" "I like schleepin' here. Do you mind if I schleep wif you?" Sirius shook his head 'no' and slid his hand down Remus's arm. "No, you just sleep Moony." "Mmmalright." The werewolf replied, snuggling into Sirius's warm arms. "G'dnight Moony, I love you." He said kissing Remus on the forehead. "Love you too Siri." Sirius's eyes widened, but his smile was rather large.

A fairly groggy Remus Lupin woke up on something warm. It--whatever it was he was laying on- was terribly comfortable. He cracked one eye open and seen a span of tan. He shrugged mentally and closed his eye. 'Wait, wait, wait.' He thought to himself. 'Since when is my bed _that _color?' Remus cracked one eye open again, then the other. His green eyes roamed up what he thought to be his bed. Beds certainly didn't have a very nicely chiseled body did they? They certainly didn't have wonderful arms, large hands, and as much as he loathed to admit it…handsome feet (or at least as handsome as feet can get), did they? 'Of course not!' exclaimed a voice inside his head. The young man closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I'm was just imagining things" he thought out loud. "I'll just open my eyes and I'll seriously be on my bed." Remus opened his eyes and moved his gaze to where his head had been laying and seen a nipple. 'HOLY HEAVENS! BEDS DON'T HAVE NIPPLES!' The werewolf sat up quickly, his vision coming into focus.

"Moony…" a groggy voice interrupted Remus's thinking. Remus's eyes widened. "Uh---yeah?" "Schtop wrigglin' 'round. You make it hard to sleep." Remus blushed when Sirius said _hard, _but agreed anyway. "Sorry Siri." "S'alright, just sleep." Remus nodded his head and then smiled to himself, realizing that Sirius couldn't see him. The brown haired boy felt arms go around his waist and pull him back down to the body he'd been lounging on. He let out an "Oof" when he hit Sirius's body but enjoyed it none the less. Sirius sighed and nuzzled his face into the crook between Remus's neck and shoulder, the golden brown hair falling on his face and covering his eyes. Remus smiled and fell back asleep.

FIN CHAPTER 1

* * *

Review PLEASE! ALSO THIS IS A CHAPTERED STORY SO IF YOU LIKE IT BEAR WITH ME, IT'LL BE FINISHED SOON!

Lykaios!


	2. Huffing and Puffing and Blowing the Towe...

**A/N: Okay guys, this is what I've got so far and I need a new name for this…unless you don't want me to change it. You see I had the word 'omniscient' in this story and it was really cute how I worked it into the story. But since my computer screwed up and I lost everything I can't remember how I did it. So if you guys don't care about the title then I won't change it. But if you have any suggestions that would be of great help**.

* * *

Remus' golden brown hair fell into Sirius' eyes, covering them up. Sirius, who was half way awake, felt the hair tickling his nose. It twitched every time he inhaled and he practically sucked the strands of gold up his nose. Sirius untangled his arm from around Remus carefully, trying not to wake the werewolf. He tried moving Remus' head so he could brush the offending locks away from his sensitive nose, but he bumped Remus and he felt the young man next to him stir. He closed his eyes and quickly put his arm back in place, feigning sleep incase his werewolf were to deny loving him.

Remus barely got his peridot eyes open before the bright sun hit them, forcing him to shut them again. Remus didn't move, he just laid still content with being there in Sirius' arms. Sirius relaxed and realized that Remus wasn't trying to hex him and cracked open an eye, peering out from underneath golden brown hair that didn't belong to Sirius himself. Remus' hair was laying across both his own and Sirius' eyes poking at their eyeballs and crawling up there noses. Remus brought his hand up warily to avoid waking his bed partner up. He slowly moved his hand closer and closer to his face. '_Almost there…come on…go…go!' _he thought to himself. But his arm wasn't listening. It wouldn't move. Remus started to panic '_OH GODS I'VE LOST CONTROL OF MY ARM! DAMN IT! THIS IS MY WAND ARM TOO!' _After he calmed down, his eyes moved to his arm, where he seen another arm holding his back. _'Hehehe…thank gods I didn't say any of that out loud.' _Remus sucked air in and then blew it back out, trying to blow the hair out of their way. Sirius had to work hard to keep from laughing. He kept one eye open as he continued to watch Remus blowing the hair with all his might and yet it still wouldn't move.

"Careful Remus, you might blow the tower down" he said, the humorous tone clear in his voice as he used his own hand to move the hair. Remus jumped as he see the hand move and felt the vibrations from Sirius' voice. "Go on Siri, I know you want to make the house joke." "Me? Make a joke like that? Moony, I am appalled that you would think that." Remus raised an eyebrow, and even though Sirius couldn't see Remus' face he knew the eyebrow was hiding underneath Remus' fringe. "Alright, alright, I was going to say…'You'd huff and puff and blow the whole tower down!' Are you happy now?" Remus nodded and twisted around in Sirius' arm to look at Padfoot, who acted as if he was all torn up about the confession. Remus kissed him on the tip of the nose and the both cracked up.

"SIRIUS WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT U---" James screamed as he pulled Sirius' bed curtains open. "Well what have we got here?" He asked trying to pull off a smirk, but it wasn't working for him. "Peter! Look what I've found! Two wolves…together…in a bed…so that's what those noises were last night, eh Wormy?" Peter looked at Remus and Sirius tangled together in one bed, and barely managed to say "You…two…together?" before passing out and hitting the floor with a hard THUD.

End of CHAP. 2


	3. Mon chiot, mon loup

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me...you guys should know this by now.  
Warnings: Even though I don't think slash needs a warning...he goes...this story hasSLASH MALE/MALE relationships  
A/N: Here we are again! wOOt! Chapter 4 might take me a while longer to get up because I haven't got it all typed up yet.**_ ALSO, I USED FRENCH IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I USED AN INTERNETTRANSLATOR...IF IT IS NOT RIGHT TELL ME ANDI'LL FIX IT.Find your name and read your thank you! _**

**Polkadots are scary-** I actually just come up with this off the top of my head…it's not prewritten (anymore) so it could take me awhile to get chapters typed up to my liking. Poking my story are you? I appreciate you reading and reviewing!  
**Gillian86-** OMG! You put 'Omniscient' on your favorite stories list! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! Thanks for R&R I appreciate it greatly!  
**Dedetomkiewicz-** I wouldn't say that Peter is a jerk, just a little shocked. Just to let people know, I'm probably not going to make Peter out to be some bad guy. Even though he betrayed his friends, he had to have been good and brave at some point in time. I hope I didn't come off to mean about that…if I did I didn't mean to. Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
**LovesDeity-** Aww! Thank you! I had such a hard time coming up with the last chapter (chapter 2) because I had lost everything and I was discouraged…but you'd be amazed how well this chapter came to me! About the title…I'm not going to change it. I might even figure out how I had 'omniscient' in the story -shrugs-. Thanks for R&R  
**Hannio-** The computer thing pissed me off so bad! I actually cried for like 15 minutes…that's how important this fic was to me. I worked so hard on it and it was just 'POOF' gone! I'm guessing that you people don't like Peter too much, eh? I wouldn't say that Peter doesn't want them together…he's just a little shocked. I'm probably not going to make Peter out to be some bad guy. Even though he betrayed his friends, he had to have been good and brave at some point in time. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

"Oh piss!" James said as he bent down. He grabbed a hold of Peter's arms. "Don't just sit there," he ground out in a strained voice, "do something! Help me!" Remus scrambled out of bed and helped James pick Peter up. Sirius smiled at how easily Remus picked the heavy young man up while James was struggling. They laid him on his bed and then Remus sat down on the edge of Sirius'. Sirius' smiled faded when he seen Remus wouldn't sit any closer to him. "So…are you guys actually together?" James asked in a quiet voice. Remus blushed deeply but replied "_Non!" _very forcefully in French.

"_Non nous ne sommes pas ensemble." _The werewolf said in a sad voice. Sirius felt his heart clench. He used to think that it was sexy…very sexy when Remus would talk in French, but now…now he wasn't so sure. Remus only did it when he was passionate about something or when he was talking to Sirius. Sirius' heart broke into tiny fragments, waiting for Remus to put them back together. James looked at Remus suspiciously. He knew that tone. That was the tone Remus used when trying to convince himself, like after full moons when he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't a monster, even though he truly wasn't. Sirius looked at Remus noticing that he was whispering to himself. _"Non nous ne sommes pas ensemble."_

"Alright…you guys coming to lunch?" If Remus were in wolf form Sirius would've seen his ears prick up. He looked quickly at James. "Lunch?" James nodded his head and walked out of the Dorm and into the bathroom. Remus was walking towards his bed to make it saying "I'm going to lunch, going to lunch…lunch lunch lunch." After he was finished he started off towards the door when he heard Sirius call out his name. "Uhmm Moony?" "Yeah Paddy?" "You might want to put a shirt on."

Remus patted his chest feeling for the cloth of a shirt and then looked down and back up at Sirius. His green eyes made contact with Sirius' blue and he blushed making Sirius smile. _"Merci mon chiot." _Sirius smiled a small smile and replied with _"De rien mon loup." _Remus smiled at him as they both put shirts on, one last time before saying "Well Siri I'm gonna go eat." "C'ya later Moony." Sirius called as Remus walked out the door. James walked out of the bathroom and looked at Sirius with a sad sort of expression. Even though he wanted answers, he didn't press anything and they both walked down to the Common Room on their way to the Great Hall.

As Sirius and James walked to the Gryffindor table a 6th year Hufflepuff grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm. Sirius and James stopped and looked at the girl. She had light brown hair which came down past her shoulders and brown eyes. Sirius was looking at the girl as if she were crazy. _'Who the hell is she? Name, name…think of the name!' _"Sirius!" Sirius broke from his thoughts to see the girl pouting. He subtly looked at James who just shrugged. "Hmm?" he asked, desperately wanting to know what this girl wanted, he needed to go eat…and sit next to Remus.

James stood there waiting with Sirius for this girl to get done trying to get into his pants. _''Snot like Sirius wants her anyway. He wants dear old Remus over there. Even if he won't admit it.' _The Hufflepuff girl known as Cheryl Bones had latched onto Sirius arm and didn't look as if she were ready to let go. _'She's completely dense! He doesn't want you, you---girl! He wants Moony!' _James smiled at his childish inner voice and then glanced at the Gryffindor table looking for Remus. For a split moment James could see a hurt look in Remus' eyes. His hazel eyes traveled up to Remus' forest green eyes. "Oh piss." he thought out loud.

Sirius finally turned to James just in time to see Remus packing up his things, sending a hurt filled glance his way, and walking out of the Great Hall. Sirius sent a questioning look to James, but James just glared at him. _'How dare he do that to Remus. Spend the night in bed with him and then come in here flirting with Bones!' _James just shook his head and made his way to the Gryffindor table, with Sirius following behind in a confused manner.

As far as Sirius knew, he didn't do anything wrong. He quickly made a mental list. He spent the night with Remus, woke up with Remus, joked around with Remus, beat Bones off of him with a stick, and then…got glared at? Sirius shrugged to himself but vowed to make things right between Remus and himself.

* * *

I can't get this stupid thing to indent! URGH!

END CHAPTER 3  
Press the little button and leave a review!


	4. What position? pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...I also don't own the lyrics that Sirius is humming/singing. They will get proper credit in the next chappie though.  
A/N: A special thanks to **Faerie Nyx **formaking it knownthat I didn't include translations! I knew I had forgot something...but I'm terribly forgetful. Forgive me? 

TRANSLATIONS: _Non: No -__Non nous ne sommes pas ensemble: No, we are not together. -Merci mon chiot: Thank you my puppy. - De rien mon loup: Your welcome my wolf.  
_**Review thank you's:  
Captain Oz- **Ahh exams suck! Yes poor Moony. I tried hard to make things alright in this chapter, although I'm not quite sure that it didn't come off as him just like "Oh god he hurt me. But it's ok cos he asked me to play Quidditch with him." Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it very much. You make me happy.  
**Faerie Nyx- **Thank you for the review. I appreciate it!  
**Paranoid Sarcasm- **thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.  
**Aishteru- **Yeah the continuation came to surprisingly enough. Amazing isn't it. It took me long enough. : D  
**Dark Angel's Blue Fire-**Hopefully this chappie is up to par. Enjoy!  
**Madscotswoman- **Oh heavens! I'm so glad that you think that this is the best Sirius/Remus fic that you've read so far. Sirius may be too slightly grown up for his age...but I suppose that if he's talking about someone he loves then it's alright. Don't you think? I may make him slightly more immature in the next chapters. Thanks for the R&R! I appreciate it.  
**If I forgot anyone...I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean to. I love you all anyways. **

* * *

'_That,' _Remus thought to himself as he was packing up his things from the table and walked out of the Great hall with his head high, _'is exactly why we're not together.' _He felt tears stinging, begging to come out, but he wouldn't let them fall even though they were tears of anger. _'Stop it Remus,' _he scolded himself, _'he wasn't even yours to begin with. Get over it.' _Remus wiped a lone tear away. He then smiled ruefully and made his way to the Prefects Bathroom to straighten himself out and then on to the Library. 

After lunch, Sirius was walking by himself to the Common Room because James had to stop and talk to Lily's friend. Sirius stopped in the middle of the hallway and pondered. _'Go to the Common Room, run into Moony, and make a fool out of myself…or go figure out what I'm going to say and then go to the Common Room, run into Moony, and make a fool out of myself.'_ _S_irius quickly made his way to one of his favorite places, the Astronomy Tower. '_When did this walk get so damn long?' _he asked himself in a bored tone. Pretty soon he started half humming and half singing a muggle song he heard and had changed the words. "Remus J.! I'm in love with Remus J, he's my main thing…he makes my heart sing/_hum hum hum_/ Do ya, do ya, do ya…now do you think you love me Remus J.? Do-do-do /_hum hum hum_/"

"What do you need Siri?" Sirius whipped around and almost ran right into the object of his song. "Need? Need? Who said I needed anything?" he said quickly. Remus cocked his head to the side and grinned at him. "Sirius," he started out slowly, as if he were talking to a small child, "you were just calling out 'Remus J.' Now, as far as I know I'm the only Remus and/or Remus J. in this school." Sirius looked at the floor as he felt the blush rising onto his cheeks. "What are you doing up here anyways Moony? I thought you were going to go back to the Common Room with Pete?" "I have to go to the library first." "Oh." "Yes now what was it that you needed?"

"Uhmm….well I needed…." "You needed?" "…help…" "Padfoot." "…with Quidditch." he finished and gave the werewolf an unsure smile. Remus smiled and nodded. "You're lucky you didn't say 'my Herbology essay'." Sirius' unsure smile turned into a full fledged smile when he realized he was going to be around a hot and sweaty Remus Lupin in tight (yet not too tight) Quidditch robes. "What position?" Remus asked. Sirius looked up at Remus sharply and Remus blushed while thinking. _'Did he say what I think he just said?'_ "Hmm?"

"W-what Quidditch position are you wanting to practice? Beater, chaser, or keeper?" "Wh- Oh…uhmm beater?" "Alright then…what do you want me to be?" '_My sex slave' _"Chaser." "Ok…see you after I get done in the Library and Common Room?" Sirius just nodded his head. Remus smiled and walked towards the Library. Sirius slid down the stone wall and sat on the floor. _'Dear gods, he doesn't know what he's doing to me.' 'Oh damn, he doesn't know what he does to me.'

* * *

END CHAPTER 4 _

A/N: if anyone can name the song Sirius is humming then you can get a sneak peek of the next chappie.

END CHAPTER 4 END CHAPTER 4 


	5. What position? pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics in What position? pt 1. That song belongs to Rick James.  
A/N: Congrats to JaneDoe2005(you know who you are) for guessing Rick James' "Mary Jane" you guys shoud listen to that song!

_

* * *

_

A very sweaty Sirius was tending to a less than 'very' hurt Remus. As he touched Remus cheek and shoulder he felt so guilty. 'The reason you feel guilty is because it WAS your fault you big oaf!' said a small voice in the back of his mind. He put a small amount of pressure on Remus' shoulder and seen the werewolf flinch. "Sorry Moon" "'Salright, doesn't even hurt that badly." "But Moony, I feel so bad, even though it was an accident!" Remus looked at Sirius, smiled, and then looked towards the sky. "Thank the gods! Sirius Black has finally found his conscience!" "Come off it Rem, I've always known that I've had a conscience." Remus smiled at Sirius again and replied "I know Paddy." "Let's get you to the Infirmary. Mdm. Pomfrey will have you fix up in a jiffy.

"Good heavens child! What happened?" "We were practicing Quidditch, Sirius was the Beater and I was being the Chaser and he hit a bludger at me and knocked me off my broom." Madame Pomfrey looked at the two young men. Sirius was standing next to Remus with a sort of sad slash guilty look on his face. "Was it a normal bludger?" "Lord no woman! I'm smarter than that! We put a cushioning charm on it!" Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at Sirius, making him wither under her stare.

"Ahem--I uhmm mean-- No m'am." Sirius stuttered out. The healer shook her head at her patient and his friend. "Well thank Merlin that it was cushioned." She said an incantation, flicked her wrist, and gave Remus a potion, and Remus' cheek and shoulder were back to normal. "Thanks Madame Pomfrey." Remus said as he stood up. Grabbing Sirius by the hand, he drug him out of the Infirmary with Mdm. Pomfrey calling out to them as the went through the doors. "BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME YOU TWO!"

* * *

A/N: sorry for the length of the last chapter and thischapter. But I'm leaving at 6:00 later this evening (the 19th considering that it is 12:58 as I type this) for Orlando, FL. This is my going away present to you guys. Don't fret, I'll be back on the 24 and I might have more chapters written for this. 


	6. The Maiming of Sirius Black

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.  
THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN SLASH! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!  
**  
Find your Name and read your thank you!

**Hannio- **The best part of writing that chapter was probably Sirius' reaction to Mdm. Pomfrey's questions. I had a reviewer ask me if I was going to make Sirius more immature (or something close to that nature). I can't remember who it was...I'm pretty sure it was Madscotswoman...anyway I remembered that and I figured "What the hay?" and tried it. I'm glad you liked it. About the length of the chapters...thefuturechapterscould be any size. I just wanted to get What position? part 2 up before I went to Disney with FBLA. Hopefully you'll like my slightly longer chapter.

**RonaldYHarry- **I'm glad I've got a new reader! I hope you've liked it so far.

**carpe-nox-sulum-nox**- I know poor luvvies! Life is a bitch dammit! You should've heard me laughing at myself when I wrote the scene with Pomfrey and Sirius. My brother thought I was nuts!

**tree1-** Thank you for the tip! I appreciate it. I tried to do that more often in this chapter...but alas! I like paragraphs... thanks!

**Spydair Silverwing**- I thank you many, many times! I used and I promise I put "Your welcome my wolf" in there and that's what came up. But I suppose that's what I get for using a stupid internet translator, eh? I appreciate that you told me. I thank you many, many times again for adding me and my story to your favorite lists...it makes me happy!

**Yama Strife**- You're most welcome for the review! I'm glad that you liked that line. I wrote it in there and found it hilarious because it seems like something I would do...but only a few people have really said anything about it. -Shrugs- I'm glad you like the story...and please do scurry off to read the other chapters!

**_Remusgrl_**- Thank you! I like your name by the way...I'm always trying to find ways to incorprate Remus or wolves and stars or something close to Sirius and Remus into my names. Thank you for the praise, I appreciate it.

* * *

**IF I FORGOT ANYONE I'M TERRIBLY SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. LOVE YOU ALL ANYWAYS!  
A/N: I'd also like to give a BIG thank you to Spydair Silverwing for telling me that my french in chapter 3 was wrong. I only took one year of french at school and that was in 8th grade...I'm now going into 11th... and I used a stupid translator on the internet...so forgive me for my clue-less-ness (i don't care if that's not a word). The true translation for "Your welcome my wolf." should be _"Votre beinvenue mon loup" _Sorry again.

* * *

**

"Sirius, if you don't stop apologizing I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!" Sirius stopped walking and gaped at Remus.

"Would you really?" he asked quietly. Remus, who had not noticed it when Sirius stopped, started in a humorous voice,

"No…" he turned his head to look at Sirius and jumped when he found him missing. He stopped and turned around and seen the boy he was talking to. "Of course I wouldn't. I _couldn't_." he said and felt a blush rise up his neck and onto his cheeks. He was silently praising whoever mad the halls somewhat dark before adding, "I might maim you though." Sirius smiled at Remus' mischievous grin.

"Of course you would you sly, sly wolf." Remus smacked him playfully on the back of the head.

"C'mon let's get back to the Common Room." And so the pair kept walking from the Infirmary, mostly in silence.

Remus fidgeted as they walked quietly through the halls. He usually liked it when it was quiet, but not around Sirius. That…that was just eerie. He desperately wanted to ask Sirius about Cheryl. He wanted to know how close they were. He wanted to know their situation. And if they were close, in some morbid fashion, Remus wanted to know _every _detail. Finally Remus broke the silence.

"Sirius" he asked quietly.

"Yes, mon cher?"

"Does Cheryl like you?"

"I suppose she does. She'd be stupid not to, don't you think?" He asked without looking at the werewolf.

Remus hesitated and slowly replied with "Yes." but then continued with "Do you like her?"

"Well she's pretty. I guess I'd be stupid not to."

Remus' slight happy mood sailed through the window. Luckily Sirius still hadn't looked at Remus, so the werewolf didn't have to cover the hurt look in his eyes.

"Why?" Sirius asked Remus as they turned the corner. If Remus had been looking at Sirius, he would've seen Sirius glancing at him in a hopeful manner.

"No reason really, just a question." Sirius actually looked at him instead of stealing glances, but Remus kept looking at the floor.

The pup cast a desperate look at Remus. His eyes alone were practically begging the wolf boy to care about what he had said. To be angry that he had he would have to be stupid not to like Cheryl. And obviously he was horrendously stupid. He wanted Remus to scream at him. To yell at the top of his lungs that Sirius shouldn't, **_COULDN'T_** like Bones because he'd just spent the night and most of the day with his favorite werewolf. Sirius knew that if Remus did those things then he really wasn't just talking shit last night.

But the screaming never came like Sirius wanted. And the yelling never came like Sirius wanted either. And Remus continued walking without looking at Sirius, sometimes glancing down at the floor and sometimes at the stones in the ceiling. But he never once glanced back at Sirius. He was afraid that he would look into Sirius' eyes and find out that he really did like that stupid Hufflepuff girl. Right about now, Remus didn't think that he was up to the challenge of handling the truth. And so a more than '_very_' hurt Remus and a silently pleading Sirius made their way to the Common Room in a sorrowful silence.

* * *

End chapter 6! 

A/N: well guys...I'm back. I had a wonderful time at Disney World. Tell me if you think that it's easier to read it in this formatting, if it's not, or if you just don't care. I'd appreciate it. And I just thought that you guys should know...I have the next 2 chapters written, typed, and I'm now waiting for the right time to put them up...unless I come up with Ideas to edit into them, which I might. And I just figured that you guys should know that I feel bad for posting when **Captain Oz** is gone to Spain. Anyways, LEAVE ME A REVIEW and I'll love you long time...


	7. Coming in LOUD and CLEAR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter  
WARNINGS: SLASH MALEXMALE Relationships, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT!

A/N: I don't know if I put it in the 5th chapter, but when Sirius and Remus left the Infirmary, Remus should have had a small bandage on his cheek. If not, I'm sorry. I can't remember if I put that in there. OH YEAH, IF ANYONE COULD DRAW FOR ME I WOULD LOVE IT. I FOR ONE CAN'T DRAW PEOPLE OR ANIMALS, E-MAIL ME IF YOU CAN!

* * *

FIND YOUR NAME AND READ YOUR REPLY! IF THE NAME IS UNDERLINED IT MEANS THAT IT WAS ANONYMOUSLY POSTED.  
**Of Crows and Horses:**I tried to make it to where there still was chemistry between them. If I hadn't then I suppose they really wouldn't like each other as much as they had said. 'Favorite werewolf' is very cliched, but it was all I could think of at the time. Thank you for the review!  
**Aishteru: **Of course they should work it out and get together...but I doubt they'll be getting together anytime soon. I'm trying terribly hard for the romantic moments. Might be one in the next chapter!  
**Faerie Nyx: **I hope this is soon enough for you. Mom has been on this kick where she's making playlists so she's taken over the computer. It's been raining here a lot too. We (as in my brother and I) have called the rain, the Great Flood of 2005 and The NEW Great Flood of 2005. But it's not actually flooding.  
**RMC: **Thank you for saying my story rocks! That's awesome. If I use french in the story the translation will be either in the A/N at the top or bottom of the page. Unless of course I forget to put it in the chapter I use it in. If that happens it will be in the A/N of the next chapter. I appreciate the wOOt. wOOts make me Happy!  
**butterflywings32:**Thank you!  
**Lauren: **The chapters will get there. I promise...just a few more things I have to add to the next one. Thank you for reviewing!  
**Hydraspit:**Thank you, I hope you continued reading!  
**RonaldYHarry:**I liked it too. If it were me, that'sprobably whatI would want someone to do to me. Knock some'sense' into me, if you follow me.  
**Tanya J Potter: **Thank you and here it is.  
**0mrsprongs0: **Sirius is an idiot...but he's a loveable idiot. An idiot in love, if you will. And he'll try to make things right.  
**Speechbubble: **Thank you!  
**Madscotswoman: **Seems like aconceivable idea.  
**1Libitina: **You usually don't like Remus/Sirius fics? -puts hand dramtically to forehead- Whatever shall I do with you? - I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read it.  
**Jamie88: **Well hello! I'm glad you like it!  
**Empress of Whispers: **I e-mailed you, but thanks again!

* * *

When the pair arrived they seen Lily Evan practically screaming at James Potter while Peter sat back, grinned, and watched them. "Listen Potter, I want TO KNOW WHERE REMUS IS DAMMIT AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" The volume of her voice was rising with each word. 

"I don't know where he's at!" Lily grabbed a hold of his face, his cheeks squished up and his lips puckered out. And for a single moment James thought, HOPED, she was going to kiss him.

"I know some pretty damn painful hexes. I NEED to talk to Remus! Do you understand?"

"YESH! But I'm telling you I shtill don't know----MOONY!"

Lily quickly turned around and then exclaimed "Dear god Remus! What happened?"

"Yeah Moony, what happened to ya?" James echoed while rubbing his red cheeks.

Remus stood beside Sirius with a bandage covering a gash on his cheek. Apparently the magical, medicated bandage hadn't finished it's job yet. Remus could still feel the slight tingling effect on his cheek, showing the progress of it's work.

He and Sirius both looked at the couple with amusement clear on their faces. "Sirius happened." Remus stated clearly.

Lily turned her head sharply, her hair fanning out and then smacking her softly in the face as she screamed "BLACK!".

Sirius stepped back with his hands up, as if to signal surrender. "Easy does it Evans, easy does it." Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius but kept quiet.

"We were playing Quidditch and I got hit by a bludger by Sirius. I've only got to wear this bandage for a little while longer. Until it stops tingling." Lily glared at Sirius once more before dragging Remus to a nearby couch. She sat down with her legs tucked underneath her, facing Remus. She smiled at him while brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes and placing it behind her ear. Remus smiled at her albeit in a nervous manner.

He wasn't really sure if he had made study plans with Lily tonight. If he had, he didn't remember it. His eyes met Lily's and she blushed while smiling shyly. Remus almost groaned out loud. Why did all of the girls do that to him? Smile at him like they would never gain the courage to actually form a proper sentence around him. He glanced over her shoulder and spotted Sirius talking to Peter and James.

He seen Lily's head moving as she talked fervently. Remus tried desperately to concentrate on Lily's voice, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He was more focused on Peter's voice and what he was saying to Sirius. Remus heard Sirius let out a rich bark-like laugh. Remus turned his head sharply, glancing yet again at Sirius. His dark, inky raven hair shone in the light from the fireplace.

Remus thought this made him almost look more mysterious and more beautiful than ever. Sirius smiled at Peter's joke and ruffled his smaller friend's hair and was still smiling as James started speaking to him. Remus couldn't help but stare at the beautifully handsome young man sitting just a little ways in front of him. The werewolf could see Sirius' pearly whites glistening as he replied to James.

"Don't you think Remus?" Lily's voice came in loud and clear. Remus jerked out of his trance and looked at Lily with a questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Remus suspiciously. Remus didn't notice her glare, or maybe he was ignoring it seeing at he was still concentrating on Sirius, who at this point had Peter helping him braid his hair as Prongs rolled his eyes.

Remus blushed as Sirius caught him staring and wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you like it so far Moony dear?"

Remus smiled at Sirius and nodded his approval. Sirius smiled wide and continued talking to Peter and James, who by now had joined Peter and Sirius in the braiding festivities.

* * *

End Chapter 7  
A/N: Doesn't everyone just want to play with Sirius' hair?  
REVIEW FOR ME...PLEASE? and if you can draw for me, please tell me in a review or e-mail me at bitter black tears yahoo . com (without the spaces) or losing grip 18 msn . com (without the spaces) 


	8. Lily's List and Shopping Plans

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
THIS IS SLASH! MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.  
**_DON'T FORGET TO READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER_**

* * *

Find your name, read your review!

**RonaldYHarry:** Yes I know, I've already e-mailed a "thank you" to you...but it would've thrown me off not to put you on here and you're such a lovely reviewer...so Thanks again!  
**Faerie Nyx:** I LOVE playing with people's hair and I love to have my hair played with. It actually stopped between the time you reviewed and now, so...everything's good. About the power lines thing...you might scare people juuuuuuuuust a little bit. S'alright, I babble alot too! Thanks for the review!  
**Jamie88:** thank you!  
**Hydraspit:** I'll let you find out if Lily's in love with Remus...I'll answer more at the end of the chapter though. Thanks for R&R!  
**Poisonous tosspot:** I've already sent an e-mail to you too, but it'll throw off my groove sooo. I'm a detail-maniac. I love describing things. So that's probably why the descriptions are good. Sirius didn't exactly just abruptly decide that he loves Remus. He had always known it, he just now realized what that feeling was. And actually you can spend years thinking about a certain somone to suddenly fall asleep with them. Matter of factly, I've done it a couple of times before. And if you don't mind me asking...what is a dijon nickname? I have and probably will continue to use the nickname Siri or Remy (maybe not in this story, but in my other fics I have). Sorry if I seemed mean. But I thank you for the R&R!  
**Empress of Whispers:** You're so very welcome for the e-mail. Just tell me when you need me to stop e-mailing you and I will. Yes Remus' hair does seem very very tempting. Although I, unlike you want to shag his brains out (overlooking the fact that he's a character in a book). Yeah, the chapters probably will always be short. I just find a good place to stop and then that's it. But I usually try to make them atleast 500 words. I'm disappointed to see there wasn't any perverted jokes too! I'm trying to come up with some more, so if you have any good ones e-mail them to me. I'll give you credit...and some cookies too! Thanks for the R&R!  
**lauren: **Sirius with MULTIPLE braids...wipes drool off the keyboard I suppose that he just got bored and decided to braid it. You're most welcome for the chapter! Thank you for the R&R!**CAPTAIN OZ:** Wonderful to hear from you luvvie. I hope you had a good time on your trip. By the way you're talking in the review with the coach boys...Woo fans as if it's too hot in the house Thanks for the R&R, very much appreciated.  
**Marauder Angel:** I wish the chapters were longer too. Can you believe that this was supposed to be just like a 3 chapter story...but computer troubles and losing my chapters ruined that idea. But I think I like it much better like this. Yes I do need someone to draw for me and unfortunately neither the examples of your work nor your e-mail addy showed up in your review. So if you are reading this e-mail me at _bitterblacktears yahoo . com _WITHOUT the spaces and we'll talk more about it.  
**Freakanature:** Thank you! I get annoyed at them too and I'm the one who's writing it. But then again...I don't think it would be as interesting as it is now if they were just like. "Hey Siri..I love you" and "Really Moony? Well good on you mate, cause I love you too!" Thank you for the review!**butterflywings32:** I've only really had two guys let me play with their hair. But it kicked arse! I would love to play with both Remus and Sirius' hair. Sorry luvvie but I'm afraid you've lost me. What is uhmm...Thing1 (from the wwr)? Please refresh my memory...because I probably know what you're talking about...I'm just being slow. Oh...I get cookies? Uhmm...how aboutchewy doublechocolate? Sounds good to me. Thanks for the Review!

* * *

Remus sat in front of Lily just wishing that he was over there, running his delicate hands through Sirius' silky smooth hair.

"You like him don't you?"

Remus started as his vision focused and he noticed Lily's nose was about an inch away from his. Yet again Lily's voice had come in loud and clear. Remus started falling sideways off the couch, grasping at the air, trying to keep himself in his seat.

He hit the floor with a loud THUMP and everyone in the Common Room grew silent. Remus seen Sirius' head pop over the arm of the chair that he was sitting by. He reminded Remus of a meerkat and so Remus had to laugh at that.

"Eh….alright then Moony?" Sirius asked while peering at Remus over the arm of the couch the werewolf had fallen off of.

Remus blushed and nodded. Sirius held out a large ( and delightfully calloused from Quidditch) helping hand, which Remus started to grab a hold of until he heard Lily say, "Back off Black, I need to talk to him" in a dangerous sounding tone.

Sirius looked at Remus with a look that said "Sorry mate, I'd love to help…but I value my bits." and went back to Peter and James.

* * *

"You like him Remus?"

"Do I even have to answer that question for you?"

"Yes. I want you to confirm it."

Remus looked at Lily and seen her gazing at him with an all-knowing look in her eyes. He glanced down at his hands, absent-mindedly rubbing a scar in the middle of his hand like Sirius would do when calming him down.

Finally he nodded in a put-out manner, as if he was tired of keeping it in. Like he just had to tell someone

"Awww! REMY!" Lily squealed and hugged him tightly, causing everyone to look at them…again.

* * *

Sirius hear the noise and looked up to see Lily squishing _his_ Remus in a hug. And as far as he could tell, Lily seemed to be enjoying it way more than she was allowed. He narrowed his eyes, sending her the best Black Family Death Glare he could muster. This certain Death Glare he conjured up would have made their unbearably mean Herbology Professor, Professor Griptooth, piss himself.

_'For once,'_ Sirius thought to himself, _'Something good comes out of being a Black.' _He continued glaring but then glanced at James who asked him something about braiding. Right at that moment, Sirius was thanking the gods that James had been too busy learning to braid to notice the hug.

* * *

Remus patted Lily on the back as she continued to hug him. It wasn't that he didn't like giving or receiving hugs, it just surprised him. Plus he didn't want James to see and get mad at him. Truth be told, he didn't really want Lily to hug him. Because that's how rumors got started. And when he thought about it, Remus didn't need more rumors to add to his list.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Lily finally let go of Remus and leaned back to her proper seat.

"You should really tell him you know."

Remus shook his head at the young woman."Now why would I want to do that if he likes that stupid Hufflepuff bint?" Lily cocked her head in a questioning style at Remus' statement.

"What stupid Hufflepuff bint?"

"That Bones girl…Cheryl. You know her…she was hanging on Sirius' arm today at lunch."

Lily's eyes narrowed at the mention of Cheryl's actions earlier that afternoon."Yeah, I know her."

Remus got worried when Lily's eyes were thinning at the mention of Bones. She looked as if she were planning something. He seen the mischievous look in her eyes that he'd seen in James' before so many times. For the first time since he'd known James and Lily, he thought they'd go perfectly together.

* * *

Lily was already planning revenge on that Hufflepuff hussy. She had a list of things that people weren't allowed to do. Doing things such as messing with her friends (#2), messing with her homework(#7), and messing with James Potter(#1) were on there and when people did these things, Lily was one cheesed off young lady.

"Listen Remus, uhmm tomorrow's a Hogsmeade Weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." Remus looked at her warily, as if he couldn't or wouldn't understand what she was asking. "Not as in a date, just as friends. I have to shop for friends."

"I suppose we should do the shopping together, seeing as I have to shop for friends too."

"Alright then, meet me here at about 11:30 in the morning and then we'll eat lunch while we're out."

"Okay, but for now I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Lily."

* * *

And that's the end...of chapter 8!

A/N: So here's the deal with Lily and Remus: Lily had something like a small, very small, crush on Remus, realized he liked Sirius and backed off. Besides she has a bigger crush on...someone else.

Also, I'm still looking for someone to draw for me...so you know the routine...e-mail me if you can.

Ok, you guys know the funny little innuendo-ish lines I put in here. Like "What position?" and stuff like that. So like I'm trying to come up with more of them, so if you can think of any good ones leave them in your review or e-mail me. Thanks, much love to everyone. DROP A REVIEW!


	9. Does your medicine taste good?

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR THE BONE PARADE. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Mark Nykanen owns _The Bone Parade_. I highly recommend that book.

**_I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME?_**

A/N: I am well aware that _The Bone Parade _wasn't out in MWPP time. Bear with me on this one. It was the book I was reading at the time. Oh and you all will be happy to know that this chapter is the longest one I've wrote so far. Without the Disclaimer and stuff it is 1044 words long and I'm terribly proud of myself. I was going to cut this chapter in half, because I've gotten some requests for Sirius' P.O.V. and I've wrote a little bit of it in this chapter.

* * *

_**FIND YOUR NAME BELOW AND READ YOUR REVIEW RESPONSE!**__**

* * *

**_

**Faerie Nyx:** I hate it when that happens. You can come up with these things when no one asks, but as soon as someone's like "Gimme a innuendo please!" you just can't do it! Thanks anyway though! Sorry about the weather! Hope you enjoy the chap!  
**freakanature:** Here's the next chappie! Random hugs make me nervous, unless I actually want the hug.  
**carpe-nox-sulum-nox:** Here's the chappie! It's alright that you didn't review the last couple of chaps. You are now, sooo it makes up for it. Alas! Lily's not scheming in this chapter. It will probably be the next chapter or Chapter 11. But I do look forward to writing it, because I've already got an idea of what I want her to do. But if you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to tell me about them. Thanks for the innuendo!  
**angelofplottwists:** YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW MUCH THAT LINE HELPED ME! It was wonderful and right after I read it I already wrote the scene I would use it in. Although I'm not sure what chapter to put it in. Thank you! If you want to read what I've got, e-mail me or tell me in the review and I'll send some of it to ya! Thanks again!  
**Hydraspit:** You'll be happy to know that there is more of Sirius' perspective in this chappie and I will try to continue to write some in his.  
**LyssasPen:** Thank you! I love Remmy and Paddy too! They're my favorites, along with our Favorite Potion's Master. I appreciate the review and the squeal!  
**aishteru: (chapter 7 review)** Yes most of my chappies will be short...alas do not fear m'dear...this chappie is somewhat long! **(chapter 8 review)** You're very good at reading between the lines. Yes her number 1item on herlist does have something to do with the person she has a bigger crush on. Good job!  
**Yali:** I don't like seeing them hurt, but if I didn't hurt them I could have them make up. Besides...it's my job! Thanks for the review  
**PassionsFlame:** S'alright I ramble too. A LOT! I'm glad you like my story!  
speechbubble: Thank you! I love writing jealousy and glares. It's fun!  
**Captain Oz:** Ohh trust me, I've already got a bitch fight planned out. I'm working on using the innuendo you gave me. It was good, sounds like something I would do.  
**Wolfers:** Great name! Anyway, what should I do with you? Not reading R/S! No I'm just playing, I'm glad you're liking it.  
**chaeli.meep.:** Here's the update!  
**Empress of Whispers:** If you liked to draw for me, I'd appreciate it greatly. Thanks for the innuendos, I'm trying them out right now.  
**RainOwl:** I'm hoping that "Onward to the great uknown!" means "Good job, I like it, updates soon!" thanks for the review!  
**InsanePirate:** I really enjoy writing Lily in this. It's fun. I hope you like the revenge for the Hufflepuff hussy. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or requests for what happens in it. Leave it in the review, or e-mail me.  
**Puffskein: **Thank you for telling me about the wrong french (again). Like I said, I sometimes have a bad memory and I took French 1 in 8th grade (now going into 11th). We went over please and thank you and your welcome and she told us that. but i wasn't sure. I'm sorry it irritated you.  
**Madscotswoman** Are you implying you don't want to be nice? Just playing...I rendered you 'speechless'? Muahahaha(evil laugh)  
**Aussie Munchkin** Chapter nine is here right now. Thanks for the R&R!  
_**Heartifgold07:**_ Thank you!

* * *

**_ENJOY GUYS!_**

* * *

Remus stood up and started walking up to the Dormitories when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"And where might you be going luvvie?" Remus knew it was Sirius before Sirius had even grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Upstairs to read some and then go to bed."

Sirius looked appalled. "At this hour? Moony it's terribly early for you to go to bed."

Remus cocked his head and tried to think why it would matter if he went to bed at this time or not. No plans were made for pranks tonight. So why did it matter? He just wanted to get into bed, read some of his current book, and then sleep. Finally through his thinking process he sighed. "Yes Sirius. I've got to get up early so I can meet Lily so we can get to Hogsmeade early tomorrow."

When Sirius heard Remus' words his heart sank into his stomach. _'He's going to Hogsmeade with Evans. With a girl. He's not going with me.' _Remus didn't notice the hurt look on Sirius' face. When he had said he had to get up early, he hadn't thought about Sirius thinking that it was a date. So the consequences weren't thought of either.

Sirius' mood was dampened considerably well. The thought of Remus going to Hogsmeade with someone other than himself made his stomach churn. He softly pushed a plump, raven colored braid out of his face. "Oh, well g'dnight then Remus."

"Night Padders." Remus called out in a befuddled tone. He wasn't really sure why Sirius seemed so put out. He shrugged and called out "Night Prongs, Pete." He didn't actually start walking until he heard two calls of "Night Moony!" from the boys who were still sitting in floor.

Remus walked steadily, if not slowly, up the stairs. He never liked stairs anyway. He finally made it up to the door and pushed it open. He quickly made his way over to his bed and immediately started searching for his book, _The Bone Parade._ Sirius had once read over his shoulder and told him it was a very morbid and provocative book, and he should not be reading such things.

He found the book on Sirius' night stand and wondered how the hell it got there as he walked back over to his own bed, laid it there, and quickly stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed to read. Pretty soon Remus had fallen asleep, his thumb stuck between the pages he'd already read and the ones he hadn't, and the book laying flat on his chest.

Sirius was laying on the small couch, his feet hanging over the edge, ruminating on just exactly _why_ Remus would want to go to Hogsmeade with Evans, instead of him. He cast a look at Peter and James who were play _Exploding Snap! _and continued with his thoughts. Regardless of the fact that he hadn't asked Remus…_yet_, he was cheesed off that Remus hadn't even thought of going with him. His friend. His _admirer_.

'_Maybe Remus doesn't think of you like that!' _said a small voice that sounded insanely like Lily Evans. He shook the 'voice' out of his head. _'Besides, he was in bed with me, he has to like me!'_ He reasoned with himself.

He sighed loudly and he shook his foot to keep it from falling asleep. He was exhausted and he wanted to go upstairs and lay down to sleep. But Sirius knew that if he were to go up there and just barely even look at Remus, it would upset him. Sirius rubbed at his itchy-with-sleep eyes and finally stood up. He doggedly, albeit drowsily made his way to the stairs, careful to pick his feet up enough to where he wouldn't trip.

Sirius pushed the door open quietly so he wouldn't wake Remus and quickly shut it behind him. He glanced over at Remus' bed even as he was telling himself not to. He saw the young lycanthrope laying with his head propped up on pillows, his longish brown hair fanned out on the pillows, with the book on his chest and his thumb marking his place.

Sirius smiled to himself and lifted Remus up to fix his pillows so the werewolf wouldn't have a crick in his neck come morning. He picked the book up, carefully removing each of the thumbs from their dutiful places, dog-eared the page even though he knew Remus would yell at him for it, and turned to put it on the nightstand. In doing so he failed to notice the amber flecked eyes opening. Said amber flecked green eyes watched as Sirius put the book down with care.

Remus closed his eyes quickly as Sirius turned around and pulled the blanket over his friend, making sure he wasn't going to get cold. Sirius smoothed the hair that was laying over the werewolf's eyes and curling under his nose away and continued to run his hands through the golden hair. Unconsciously, Remus snuggled closer into the pillow and closer to Sirius's hand, who was busy talking to himself.

Remus didn't have to strain to hear what he was saying, considering his heightened hearing. _"I don't understand it dammit! Why does he have to go with EVANS for Merlin's sake?" _Realization practically smacked Remus in the face as he found out why Sirius seemed so put out at the fact of him going to Hogsmeade with Lily.

Remus smirked to himself, sensing Sirius was over at his own bed piddling around over there. For once Remus wanted to ask Sirius if this little taste of his own medicine tasted good. He wanted to know how Sirius felt, not because he didn't know but because he had felt it first hand and he wanted to see how Sirius took it. And about a millisecond after that thought ran through his head he berated himself for thinking that.

He didn't want Sirius to hurt, he didn't want Sirius to suffer. He wanted Sirius to be happy. He wanted Sirius to be happy with him. The last coherent thought Remus had before he drifted off to sleep again was that he needed to explain things to Sirius as soon as he could.

* * *

End of Chapter 9 

A/N: This might be the last chapter for a while guys. I'm sorry, but I've had a hard time writing chapter 10. I've had some of it done, but it didn't fit in with the last chapters...so I couldn't use it. But I promise to try to get it up for everyone! Thanks to everyone for the innuendos!

If you have any suggestions/requests/ideas asto what should happen to The Hufflepuff Hussy, leave it in the review or e-mail me.

Love ya guys much!


	10. The Hufflepuff Hussy's Date

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: This does have SLASH! Male x Male Relationships.

A/N: I usually have an Author's note, but not this time. It's an author's rant. And If you don't want to read it, skip to the Review Responses, unless of course you didn't review last time, so then you'd have to go on to the actual chapter part of this.

Author's rant--- You want to know what bugs me? Ok, I love LotR and HP. They're both wonderful, but I absolutely hate it when people say that J.K. Rowling stole ideas from J.R.R. Tolkien. So what if the damn Ringwraiths and Dementors look the same in the MOVIES! Don't judge the author or the books by what the movies hold! OK...I think I'm done now. Thanks for listening!

FIND YOUR NAME AND READ YOUR RESPONSE!

**Faerie Nyx**: You'd be surprised how much I have wrote since I've updated last. I've got Chapter 10, 11, and 12 done! I had those done way before I decided to post, but anyway I went and stayed with my friend for 2 nights so that is why this is late.I don't know why, but I write the most like right after I submit another. Anyway thanks for the review. This does seem drawn out a lot, sorry. I don't want to wear it out, ya know. Like I don't want to drag it out for months and months...but all of this stuff has happened in a span of a couple of days. Hopefully, or unhopefullyit won't go on much longer.  
**0mrsprongs0**- Oh it's not 'stupid' Evans that you have to worry about! LOL. Anyway thanks for the review I appreciate it!  
**Aussie Munchkin- **If it's not too violent for Remus, then it's not too violent for me, but I doubt that the acid thing will happen-Sorry! LOL Thanks for the suggestion though. Somehow I don't think that you'll enjoy the contents of this chapter, although I hope you do.  
**Shady gurl- **nods it should be something really evil...muahahahaha. LOL, here's the next chapter...I hope you like it.  
**chaeli.meep.- **I'm glad you love this story. Here's the update!  
**Tomiko the Muse** - I for one HAVE read Corresponding Follies and I love it! It's so wonderful! I also love Harry/Sirius stories, they're lovely! But why, oh why would I want to waste perfectly good Jell-o on her! LOL...I'll try it though. Thanks for the idea! Good job! They haven't told each other yet, because thingskeeping happening to keep them from telling each other. Plus it is terribly hard to tell someone you likehim/hereven if you sleep with them(likeSirius and Remi did) trust me.Thanks for the review!  
**puffskein**- It'salright, I'm glad someone told me about it. I thought I was right the first time, before the one chick told me it was wrong, but she said she was in french also sooooo I took her word for it. Anyway...be my guest to put it in your C2 community. I'm flattered that you want to put this in your community.  
**aishteru- **Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
**InsanePirate- **Well, we won't be having any revenge til a couple chapters later, I know that I ahve some yelling going on in chapter 12 so the revenge will probably be in chapter 13. So if your friends have any ideas you'll still have time to e-mail them to me. Thanks bunches!  
**_lauren- _**I loved writing Sirius in the last chapter. It was wonderful! Hopefully, you'll like him in this chapter too. Thanks for the reviews!  
**Of Crows and Horses- **Smitten with my voice? As in the voice that "sounded insanely like Lily Evans?" or my voice metaphorically? Either way thank you! Lily's role in this is a friend to Remus. At first she had a crush on Remus, but then realized that she had a much BIGGERcrush on someone else. If you need help finding out who that someone else is, I suggest you go back to chapter 8- Lily's list and shopping plans and read through that again. But because you said you thought that I strayed a little too far into the James/Lily 'ship I'm guessing you didn't have a hard time figuring that out. I don't feel I've confused the slash of it, I'm just making it known that this story won't turn out Remus/Lily because Lily LIKES/LOVES James. James/Lily might be a subship in this story so if you're against that, sorry. Anyway thanks for the review and enjoy chapter 10!  
**SlashyKitty- **You probably do sense some angst. Angst is good, wonderful. Thanks for the review!(see below as well)  
**Muggled-**I'm glad that youthink thisstory is sweet!I like your name by the way. Anyway thank you for the review, I'm surprisedat how many people love my story. It makes me happy. Enjoy the chapter!  
**Freakanature- **Here's the next chappie! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Enjoy!  
**Hydraspit- **I'm glad you mentioned that scene. It was my favorite to write. I love it soooooo much. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that you like the story.  
**indie-rollie-** I agree with you, the earlier chapters_were_ poorly formatted. It wasn't until one of my reviewers told me that it was harder to read did I change it. I'm glad I did, because I find it easier to read and type as well. I'm not trying to be mean, but this is FANON, not canon. I know that in all actuality that Sirius' eyes really are gray. Gray and fathomless. But I like writing him with blue eyes, gray eyes, amethyst (blue-ish purple) eyes, -shrugs- I guess whatever mood I am in decides the color of Sirius' eyes. I hope you don't take this as me trying to be mean, because I'm not. It's just how I like things. I write it how I like it. I'm sorry if it bugs you, but if I'm describing his eyes, all I can tell you to do is skip over that part, or read it as it saying 'gray' instead of 'blue'. I am terribly sorry, and I apologize if I sound rude in this. I do hope that you keep reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Angelofplottwists- **Sorry about the name thing. I hope it starts working again. Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.  
**RainOwl- **If you were saying 'that took long enough' about the time it takes me to update, I agree whole heartedly with you. Sirius did deserve it in some ways. I'm glad that you people don't like Bones. It makes me happy. Thanks for the review!  
**RanmasAngel- **I do hope that I spelled that right. Anyway I'm glad you like it and here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!  
**The Empress of Whispers- **Thank you! Your review made me smile. I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy!  
**butterflywings32- **What exactly is the Werewolf Registry, is it like a website? Anyway it's obviously a person. I don't like to think of Remus' hair mega mega short. It doesn't work like that! Your hexing idea is wonderful! I like it! Thanks for the review!  
**Captain Oz- **I've already answered your review in an e-mail but I would mess myself up if I were to not put you in here. : D We are fanfictionfrankensteins. You'll get your Lily and Sirius fight in the next chapter or two and I'll be looking for the big foam finger in the air! Love ya!  
**_peacockgal17_**- I'm sorry! I don't want to stretch this out very long, but some of these things HAVE to happen in order for it to work out right. I hope you didn't hurt yourself during your tantrum, but I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
**RemusLupinRocks- **Wonderful name! LoL she might get maimed, but it probably won't be by Remus! Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

I THINK I'VE JUST FOUND A MISTAKE I MADE IN MY RESPONSES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER(THE ONES THAT ARE IN THE LAST CHAPTER)! In myresponses I thanked angelofplottwists for**SlashyKitty's **innuendo line. When I was writing the responses, it went all wonky and I had like 2 copies of each response. So I tried as hard as I could to restore it to it's natural state, but uhmm _obviously _it didn't work. So _I am sooooooo terribly sorry to BOTH SlashyKitty and angelofplottwists, who both offered me innuendo lines. I typed the wrong name and forgot someone! I feel so awful!  
_**SlashyKitty-**YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW MUCH THAT LINE HELPED ME! It was wonderful and right after I read it I already wrote the scene I would use it in. Although I'm not sure what chapter to put it in. Thank you! If you want to read what I've got, e-mail me or tell me in the review and I'll send some of it to ya! Thanks again! -----------------this goes to you! I'm terribly sorry for the mix up!  
**Angelofplottwists- **I am sorry. I did like your innuendo line though!

* * *

Sirius walked over to the window and opened it up, allowing the air to circulate throughout the room. He glanced up at the moon, the silverish-yellow light cascading on his face, causing the gray in his eyes to stand out. He sighed heavily as he thought about Remus and Lily. Remus obviously liked Evans, and all he wanted was Remus to be happy. 

Sirius laid his head on his folded arms, glancing at the lake, the towards the Whomping Willow, and then back at Remus, who's curtains still weren't closed. The boy looked beautiful in the moonlight. '_Well that's kind of strange isn't it Sirius?' _he asked himself.

He was suddenly stricken with a pang of sadness when he realized he would never be able to see how strong and beautiful Remus was in the FULL MOON light, he would only see how strong and beautiful the wolf was. Sirius walked back over to his bed without closing the window, leaving Remus' bed curtains fluttering in the breeze. Before he dozed off, Sirius promised himself that he would let Remus be happy, but he was going to be happy, or as happy as he could be without Remus, also.

---------------------------

Sirius sat up sharply, his blankets falling on to the floor. He glanced towards Remus' clock, the one with the big, red, mocking numbers and noticed that it said 11:45. Sirius slowly sunk back down into his bed before it hit him. 11:45 A.M. not P.M. He cast a desperate look at Remus' cleanly made bed and noticed the autumn shaded boy was not in it.

He quickly scurried out of his bed and ran to the showers. 10 minutes later a clean, damp, and dressed Sirius came hustling out of the bathroom, which was a record for the boy. He was in a pair of black slacks, with a tight, ash colored jumper . His damp hair was flying as loosely as wet hair could as he ran out of the bathroom.

He grabbed his hair brush and stopped in front of a mirror hanging on their wall. Sirius ran the brush through this hair quickly yet delicately and then dried it using a spell. He brushed it smooth once more before opening the door and rushing out of the Dormitories.

Sirius trudged around the castle looking everywhere for a sign of Remus. Obviously the boy had already left the school with Lily, by themselves…doing Merlin knows what. Sirius shuddered at the thought of Remus doing _something_ with Evans. "_Yuck!"_ he cried out loud as he scuffed his foot on the floor and continued to walk, making his way down to the Great Hall to meet Peter and James.

"Hey, Sear…have you seen Remus?" Peter asked after taking a long swig of orange juice.

"He went to Hogsmeade early."

"Oh?" James asked, scouting the room for one Lily Evans. Sirius replied with a mumbled "yes".

"I wonder what for?" Peter asked genuinely

James looked up from his toast as Sirius answered with a lie...he didn't want to upset James. "He had to help Evans find a book on Transfiguration. So he went early."

James smile fell as he tried to push his glasses back up his freckled nose even though they hadn't fell down. "Oh yeah."

Sirius nodded his agreement as he fixed his chocolate chip bagel the way he liked it. He placed both halves on a plate while waiting for the butter to melt on a the cold breakfast item. Sirius held his butter knife in his right hand and slowly moved the butter in circles around the bagel.

James and Peter stopped eating their breakfast, one oatmeal and toast the other eggs and beacon, and watch their friend with worried looks. Sirius seemed out of it for many reasons. Number one being that he had completely lost the butter chunk that hadn't melted, it had fallen off the bagel and on to the plate beneath it, number two being that he hadn't noticed the missing butter, number three being that Cheryl Bones was walking up to him and he hadn't noticed that yet either.

Peter nudged the young man, breaking the trance that he was in. Sirius looked at his bagel and noticed the butter was gone.

"Where the hell's my butter?"

"Uh Padfoot?"

Sirius scoffed and answered "Yeah?" in a sarcastic tone.

"You've got a visitor." Sirius looked behind him, hoping that it was Remus, but alas…it wasn't. It was Cheryl Bones.

"Hey there Sirius. I've got a question for you."

Sirius rolled his eyes but nodded and made a hand movement, showing her to go on.

"Well I seen that you haven't gone to Hogsmeade yet and I was wondering if you wanted to go? With me?" She asked in what James and Peter later told each other was a highly annoying voice. She sounded as if she was trying to be seductive, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

The dog-Animagus cocked his head to the side as he did so many full moons before and actually looked as if he were thinking the question over. Like it was a hard decision. James narrowed his eyes as Sirius tapped his chin while in thought. _'He'd better not go with that hussy or else! Does he know what that'd do to Moony if he caught them out together?'_ Just then Sirius had nodded and gave Cheryl his answer.

"Sure I'd like that." Sirius said and then smiled at the Hufflepuff.

_'Obviously not! Moony's not going to be happy about this!'_ James thought to himself as Sirius wiped his teeth off on a napkin and walked out of the Great Hall with Cheryl Bones, their arms linked to one another's.

* * *

END CHAPTER 10 

Leave me a review. Pretty please? With chocolate chip cookie dough chunks on top!

Much love,  
Lykaios!


	11. Lily and Remus find out

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
WARNINGS: DOES CONTAIN SLASH. AS IN MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS. ALSO CONTAINS SOME VULGULAR LANGUAGE, READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED. -sorry I've always wanted to say that-

A/N: This Chapter IS longer than the last...-bows graciously- thank you for the applause, thank you. I'm proud of myself as well!

* * *

Find your name... 

**Butterflywings32-** Remus is the type of guy you'd want to marry. Sirius is the type of guy you'd want to date, snog, or shag a couple of times. Thanks for the review!  
**FullMoon-insanity-** Lovely name! Anyway, why do you have to stop reading slash? It's the best out there! I'm sure you can make an exception since you claim mine is one of the best, right? -looks at you with puppy dog eyes- Pwease**?  
Of Crows and Horses-** I never really looked at it as revenge, but now that you mention it…it is kind of revenge isn't it? I figured that if Sirius thought that Remus was going to Hogsmeade with Lily on a date, then he'd want Remus to be happy no matter what. So then Sirius would have to realize that he couldn't just mope around all day, so he needed a date to Hogsmeade too! I LOVED the butter scene. It was fun to write, because I do things like that too.  
**Tomiko the Muse-** I contradict 'ships all of the time. I love Remus/Sirius; Severus/Harry; Harry/Sirius; Remus/Harry; Remus/Severus. I feel bad for making you hungry, but look at it this way…I made myself hungry as well. Except if it's a chocolate chip bagel I don't put cream cheese on it, I only use butter. Yes, the chapter was somewhat shorter than the one before last, but this one is longer so hopefully it makes up for it. And hopefully you got your bagel…  
**NemesisMuse-** 3 THANK YOU! HERE'S THE UPDATE ENJOY!  
**MasterLupin117-**Yes I totally agree with you, they do need to learn how to communicate with each other. But if they knew how, I wouldn't have a story! Thanks for the review!  
**RemusLupinRocks-** They are yummy! The Hufflepuff Hussy WILL get what's coming to her…  
**SlashyKitty-** You know what, you've probably told me that…I've got a bad memory sometimes. Your welcome for the reply. I love angst as well. You'll probably like the next chapter then….-smirks evilly and laughs- MUAHAHAHAHA -cough hack cough- my bad…enjoy the chapter.  
**Hydraspit-** In all honesty he'll….Ha…I shouldn't tell you buuuuuuuuut I'll make an exception…he cries.  
**Holy Snappers-** Thank you!  
**Captain Oz-** (7/28/05)actually I haven't read the 6th book yet….yes I know shame on me. But if you'd believe it, NONE of the Wal-marts around here have any! STILL! They didn't have any the day it came out, so I'm not real sure when they got here,and they still haven't gotten any. It's because where sooooooooooooooo many people had pre-ordered them. If they don't get them by the end of the month (July) then those books will be put back on the shelves.  
(7/29/05) I have officially read HBP. We went to K-mart and they had a whole bunch of them there. It's probably because no one would think to look for them there, plus we live so far away from a K-mart all of the people would go looking for them at Wal-mart. I bought the book at 2:00 in the afternoon and finished it around 9:00 that evening. It was wonderful and I cried, though not as hard as I did when Sirius fell, but I cried nonetheless. As much as I LOATHE to admit it, the arch DID remind me of Moria, and the lake that Dumbledore and Harry went across reminded me of the Dead Marshes...which in turn will spawn more stupid people to say JKR stole JRRT's stuff-shrugs-…oh well.  
**aishteru-** Sirius is being stupid, and let's just say that you'll have to wait for Sirius to realize that Moony likes him…  
**RainOwl-** You're a wonky little bugger aren't you? That's all right, it makes you likeable! I've come to the conclusion that no one seems to like Bones…lol  
**stuck-in-a-tree:** Yes it's evil, but this chapter is even more evil…evil-er? -shrugs- let's just say it's worse than the last. Besides I'm an evil person! Okay…I'm not really…I promise.  
**862494-** Thank you much!  
**Bloody Opelia-** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Sirius is conflicted, but he's trying to do what he _thinks _is the best for he and Moony, if you follow me. Thanks for the review!  
**Faerie Nyx-** Have no fear m'dear. (Whoa I rhymed ) The update is here, way ahead of schedule too! Please refrain from killing Bones just yet. Save that for later.  
**Aussie Munchkin-** Aww, Remus can't kill poor Sirius. Look at it from Sirius' side, he thinks that Remus likes Evans. -shrugs- what would you do? Thanks for the review!  
**freak nature-** If you got mad over the last chapter because of Sirius' ignorance, then you'll….well I'll just let you read and find out what happens, eh?  
**RonaldYHarry-** Here it is! Don't feel bad, I made myself hungry as well.  
**RanmasAngel-** I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you, here's the update!  
**chaeli.meep.-** I take it you enjoyed the last chapter? I hope you like this one as well!**

* * *

**

**A/N:** You guys should feel lucky, this chapter wasn't supposed to come up this fast...but I figured that I would celebrate my reading of HBP...which I bought today (7/29/05) at 2:00 in the afternoon. I finished it today (7/29/05) at 9:00 p.m. And even though I'm not fond of Tonks and Remus...they're cute together in HBP...so here's to HBP (which the Wal-Mart in Lebanon, Virginia still doesn't have any. I had to go to Richlands/Claypool Hill, Virginia to a K-mart to buy the book. Which I don't live very close to Richlands/Claypool Hill...anyway I'm rambling...on to the chapter!**

* * *

**

James cursed loudly as he walked throughout the halls of Hogwarts. He wasn't in a very good mood, and he had a damn good reason not to be. _"I SWEAR THAT BOY IS THE DUMBEST FUCKING IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET IN MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE!" _And of course, James was talking about Sirius Orion Black. Although James had considered officially changing his name to 'Sirius Dumbass-pillock-git-arsehole Black'. James had decided that the tallest of his best friends had to be clinically insane.

Peter walked slightly slower than James, resulting in the shorter boy being behind the irate one…and personally the shorter one decided he liked it better that way. Peter wasn't really sure why James was so mad at Sirius, but he had somewhat of an idea. _'James is hacked off at Sirius because he went out with that bird! Oh sometimes Peter ol' boy, you out do yourself! You really, really do!'_ He thought to himself as he was walking out the door, trailing James to Hogsmeade.

Lily Evans sighed as she walked out of the Infirmary. She felt so sorry for Remus and wished that he could've come with her to Hogsmeade. But he had come down with a cold (or something close to that) because someone had left the window open last night. '_Madame Pomfrey could mend broken bones, make most scars fade away, cool and heal burns, but the Healer couldn't get rid of a Common Cold?' _She thought to herself as she made her way down to the doors of Hogwarts on her way to Hogsmeade to buy Remus some chocolate and a get well gift.

Sirius sighed as Cheryl drug him into Madame Pudifoot's. He personally didn't like the place, but it seemed to make Cheryl happy, so he'd put up with it. They finally sat down at a very frilly and round table. Sirius glanced around the shop and noticed that the furnishings and color schemes were terribly tacky. He made a small noise which sounded a lot like "yuck", but had been quiet about it and made sure Cheryl didn't notice.

Cheryl drug him in his chair closer to herself. Sirius looked at her as the waiter placed two cups of tea on the table. She sat with her crossed legs touching Sirius', andher hands placed on the table inching closer to Sirius' every so often. Sirius stared at her hands and then quickly moved his to his cup of tea and picked it up.

Cheryl made a 'humph' noise and picked her cup up as well. Sirius glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he was gulping the tea down. _'I'm supposed to be enjoying myself. And she doesn't look very happy…I wonder what Remus is doing? I hope he's happy. With Evans.' _

Sirius wasn't aware that all of his tea was gone and he tried to continue drinking the warm liquid. He finally looked down into his cup and realized there wasn't a single drop of tea left and then cleared his throat. "Would you like to get out of here and go shopping?" Sirius asked her.

Cheryl cocked her head to the side and seemed to be thinking about it for a while, but the soon answered yes. Sirius threw a few sickles on the table and grabbed Cheryl's hand, twining their fingers together, as they walked out of the frilly, tacky, pink door. They made their way to the toy store known as Mopkin's Toys hand in hand.

Lily walked around the toy shop with a box of dark chocolate in her hands. She wasn't really sure what to get Remus as a get well soon gift. She walked passed a shelf of stuffed animal cats. _'Hmmm, no. Not at all. Remus doesn't seem like a cat person.'_ The red-haired girl walked around to the other side, spying a fluffy black dog. It was somewhat large and had large blue eyes.

_'Remus, I hope he likes this…'_ She thought to herself as she placed it on the counter and dug around in her change purse and then laid some Galleons in the hand of the cashier. With the box of chocolates and the stuffed animal safely in her bag, she walked out into the streets, planning on making her way to Hogwarts to give Remus his presents.

And that's when she seen them, holding hands and walking straight towards her. Sirius handed Bones a flower and Cheryl, obviously in a stage of bravery, brought Sirius' head closer to her's and kissed him soundly on the mouth. And by the looks(and sounds) of it, Sirius was reciprocating and enjoying it.

"Hey Lily! Madame Pomfrey said I should be fine now, I healed quicker than what she thought I would." Lily jumped and turned to see one Remus Lupin walking towards her. Towards her and Sirius and Bones. Lily couldn't let her friend see the two "love birds" necking right there in the middle of the road.

"Remus! These are for you!" She cried as she hugged him with one arm while spinning him around with his back towards Sirius and Bones, and then shoved the bag into his hands.

"Oh? Why?" he asked as he moved the bag to his other hand.

"W-well, you see, they're g-get well soon gifts, but you can't look at them yet. Let's go back to the castle and we'll look at them there." She said nervously as she stood on her tip toes to peek over Remus' shoulder to see where the couple had gone to.

"What're you looking for Lil?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, nothing. Just umm, checking for---"

"For what?" he asked starting to turn around.

"Remus! Please don't turn around. Just please don't."

Remus looked at Lily like she was crazy.

"What is there some big, bad monster behind me?" he askedsarcastically and with a smile etched into his features.

"No, worse." The girl muttered under her breath as so Remus couldn't hear her, but he did. He raised an eyebrow and turned to see Sirius and Cheryl Bones snogging. Remus gasped as thoughtsthat Sirius hadn't meant anything he had said about loving him ran rampantly through his head. He didn't want to be with Remus. He liked the Hufflepuff Hussy.

"Here." Remus said quietly as he handed the bag back to Lily. "Thanks anyway, but you shouldn't have gotten it Lily." The werewolf looked as if he were ready to cry as he walked passed Sirius and Cheryl.

"REMUS WAIT!" she screamed out. The autumn boy turned around, the tears that were falling down his face were visible from where Lily was standing. She felt her heart breaking for her friend as he stood a little ways behind Sirius.

Sirius jerked away from Cheryl as he heard Remus' name being screamed. He acted like just the name burnt him just as badly as a flame would. He turned towards Lily and seen where her gaze was directed. The dog Animagus twisted slowly in the direction of Remus and the sight was carved and imprinted into his memory forever.

Standing there with his arms wrapped around himself, tears pouring down his face causing some of his golden hair to stick to his face, a broken look on his face, was Remus. His dear, lovely Remus. Remus shook his head despairingly, wiped some of the tears of his face, turned, and made his way back to Hogwarts.

A small voice in the back of Remus' mind told him he should have stayed in the Hospital Wing today, but he just didn't listen.


	12. Just close your eyes and say you love me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...  
WARNINGS: SLASH, VULGULAR LANGUAGE...

Story: Omniscient  
Chapter name: "Just close your eyes and say you love me..."  
Author: Lykaios

* * *

Find your name, read your response-  
**chaeli.meep. -** I'm glad you like it and that you're attatched to it. At least I know someone will be reading it.  
**NemisesMuse**- As of right now, I plan on making it a happy ending. Snape is a lovely man, a little sarcastic a times, but atleast he's always got tissues on hand.  
**Bloody Opelia- **About HBP...it is now officially my favorite Harry Potter book. PoA, GoF, and HBP are all ranked in at first. The death, I knew it was going to happen. _Knew _it. But I personally think he planned it. Knew about the Unbreakable vow, if you follow me. What about Harry? I'm confused with the question. Ask it, more in depth when you review again, assuming that you do. Thanks!  
**Shdwcat27- **thank you!  
**aishteru- **Thank you! I'm glad that you agree with me that if everything went well it wouldn't really be 'life'. He went with HH(hufflepuff hussy) because he wanted to atleast try to be happy without Remus.  
**Lauren- **I LOVE writing Lily in this! I'm glad you liked the ending. I was having a hard time trying to find a way to close it. Your welcome!  
**Katelyns-** Okie...here it is. Thanks!  
**Captain Oz- **Alas, Mon Capitaine...it will not be left like that. A job is a job. I kind of want it, for the money, but I don't because it will take away time from my writing, and knowing my luck I'll get stuck working Fridays during football season. Which I love! I Love ya too!  
**Rave xavier West- **Now, now. No one said anything about it being the end. Don't fret. Thank you for saying it was incredible!  
**RanmasAngel- **Aww...you almost cried? I'm sorry! Sirius will get what's coming to him...in this chapter. /smirks evilly/  
**Jamie88- **Thank you!  
**Hydraspit- **I felt sorry for him too. But it had to happen.  
**peacockgal17- **By all means, do smack him. He needs it.  
**862494- **I know right?  
**kcrisskco- **The update is here!  
**Tanya J Potter-** they should right?...thanks!  
**Butterflywings32- **I don't mind the rant...as long as it's not personally directed towards just my story or just me, rant away m'dear. Crying doesn't necessarily make you weak.I know a lot of people make Remus cry, but c'mon, if you just seen the guy who told you he LOVED you necking with someone other than you, you'd cry. Thank you for sticking with my story...and myself. Luv you too!  
**Aussie Munchkin- **I've found that to be a lot of people'schoice...but please...don't kill him yet.  
**Faerie Nyx- **Ohh, trust me, he WILL feel bad. I'm sorry I didn't mean to tempt you, I tempted myself as well. I hope this was a quick enough update as well.  
**MY MInD- **Thank you. You might be thinking of review responses that is longer...but yes I have noticed that. And I apologize profusely. : D  
**0mrsprongs0- **(chapter 10 response) thank you! She does need to be shot!  
**Dark Queen of Peaches- **Quite alright m'dear, quite alright. I hope you had a good time. I've out done myself have I: D lol, it's alright, continue being nice... : D  
**Of Crows and Horses- **She will be dealt with, soon. You've asked a wonderful wonderful question. When I first started to write this, I had a scene in one of the earlier chapters (this was only supposed to be like 3-6 chapters long) when Peter and James catch them in bed together and Peter says omniscient and it was a really cute scene. So I got the name from that. But when my computer messed up and I lost EVERYTHING that was saved, I lost that chapter and I couldn't remeber how I had the word worked into it. So I asked if the title really bothered anyone and they said no. So I've not changed it. But with the way things are going, I like to think of it as dramatic irony, and irony. Because Omniscient means all-knowing and the pups aren't all knowing about each others' feelings. I'm glad you asked that!  
**MasterLupin117- **Sometimes Master Lupin, I believe you can read minds.../winks/  
**Muggled- **aww..Too bad...  
**Stackles- **Thank you for reviewing all of the chappies! Aww..you cried? I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm glad you liked it!  
**RainOwl- **ahh, my wonky little friend. : D Remus is getting it rough...but if you read this chapter...well I'll leave that up to you...glaring at poor little innocent squirells...tisk tisk... : D  
**Wolfers- **Thank you, here's the update!  
**The mistress of mischief- **Wonderful name! Sirius is an unbelieveable git. Thank you for liking it, even if Sirius is a pompous git.  
**Wilting Rose 08- **Here it is!

* * *

Lily narrowed her eyes and stalked up to Sirius and Bones. _'Oh how the little bint's going to pay.' _She thought has she stopped in front of Sirius. Lily brought her arm back and smacked Sirius soundly across the face. She left a nice, red hand print on his cheek. Lily smirked to herself as Sirius brought his own hand up to cup his reddening cheek.

Before Lily could turn to the Hufflepuff, Sirius grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

"I don't understand it." He said in a quiet, yet anger filled tone. "He can come here. With you. On a date. And enjoy himself. But me? I can't can I? I have to sit around and wait for him my entire life. Well I have news for you and him both. I can't do that! He has NO IDEA how bad it hurts to see him with someone he truly likes."

Lily practically had daggers coming out of her eyes, and if Sirius wasn't careful, one was bound to hit him. "OF COURSE HE KNOWS HOW IT FEELS YOU FUCKER!" She roared, not caring who could hear her. "HE WATCHES YOU ALL THE DAMN TIME WITH VARIOUS DIFFERENT GIRLS! HE SITS AROUND AND PLAYS IT COOL WHILE YOU'RE CRAWLING UP SOME GIRL'S CROTCH! DO YOU THINK THAT'S FAIR TO HIM?" She asked before smacking him again, not noticing James and Peter walking swiftly up to them.

"Don't you _dare_ think that he's not hurting!" She said fiercely. "AND _this_," she continued, gesturing between the spot where Remus had been standing and herself, "WASN'T A DATE! We were just shopping together. As friends and for friends. And he desperately wanted to get you something that you would like to apologize for acting so strange. But he couldn't come today, and do you want to know why? Because he was sick!" She screamed at him, by now tears of frustration and rage were pouring down her cheeks.

At the mention of Remus being sick, Sirius gasped, his eyes growing wide.

Lily nodded fervently and continued "Oh yeah, he was sick this afternoon, was running a fever kept sneezing and stuff. Madame Pomfrey made him stay in the Infirmary for a while, but he obviously convinced her that he felt well enough to come today. All of it was for you, I'm guessing."

Suddenly, Sirius felt terribly sick for kissing Cheryl, who by now was staring at Lily like she'd just turned into a hippogriff.

"So don't you give me some damn sob story about how Remus ignores you, because he doesn't! You're lucky he likes you, or else I'd torture you in ways you would have never thought possible." She whispered treacherously.

"AND YOU!" she screeched as she turned toward Bones, who was trying her damnedest to slink away as quietly and unseen as possible. "I'll deal with you later! And I promise you, it won't be fun…for you at least. I'm sure I will enjoy it immensely." She then smiled as sweetly as she could through her tears, turned and made her way after Remus, at first walking, then running, the bag swishing with each step she took.

Remus continued crying as he made his way up to the front gates of Hogwarts. "Sirius, obviously, isn't stupid." He said out loud in reference to the conversation he had with Sirius about Bones. He sniffed loudly, and then wiped his nose on a tissue that Madame Pomfrey had given him earlier. He walked rather briskly through the halls of Hogwarts, up to the Dormitories, grabbed a towel and fresh clothes, and then made his way back down to the Prefect's Bathroom; crying the entire way.

While he soaked in the large tub, he couldn't help but replay the scene in his mind. Sirius had his large, wonderful hands on the girls hips toying with the belt loop on her jeans. Remus growled when he thought of Sirius doing that, because Sirius had played with the belt loop on _his own _jeans so many times before, he'd just never thought anything of it.

Bones' hands were inching their way to thread themselves in Sirius' hair, and she kept moving her chest closer and closer to Sirius' flat, (well _flatter!)_ one. Remus felt more tears pricking at his eyes, begging to be released. But he refused to let them out. '_I'm stronger than that. I'm stronger than that.' _He repeated in his mind. Remus slowly got out of the bath, dried off, got dressed, and decided to make his way to the Common Room.

Lily sat in front of the fire, the warmth drying up some of the tears, but failing in drying the fresh ones. She was still browned off because of Sirius and Bones. '_It wasn't right or fair.' _She thought to herself. The Portrait opened sluggishly, squeaking slightly because of the slow rate of speed. Lily jumped at the noise, blushing as Remus walked in looking at her questioningly.

"Lily?" he questioned quietly. She turned toward him slowly, not really wanting him to see her puffy red eyes or the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Hey Remus." She replied quietly. "Here's your stuff." She handed the bag over to Remus, who in turn held it for a while before replying.

"Thanks" he replied, unsure if he wanted to take the things out of the bag. Finally curiosity won the internal struggle and he reached down into the bag pulling out a box of Dark Chocolates.

"There's one more thing." Lily said, smiling as she seen Remus' face brighten at aspect of eating the chocolate.

"Lily, you really shouldn't have done this."

"If you say so. But you're my friend and you were sick, so here's the result. I expect full compensation the next time I'm sick." She said, smiling even though some tears were still in her eyes, caught in her eyelashes, and trailing on her cheeks.

When Remus put his hand back in the shopping bag he felt something fuzzy. He peered inside the bag and gasped at what he saw. A fluffy, fuzzy, black stuffed dog was gazing back at him with large steel blue eyes.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he pulled it the rest of the way out of the bag. Remus smoothed the 'fur' down so it didn't look so wild, so it didn't look so much like…like Padfoot. He smiled sadly as subtly wiped at his eyes, trying to push the tears back in.

"Lily…thank you." he whispered quietly, not knowing if Lily knew the significance the small dog held. "But why, why the dog?" he asked as he stroked the 'fur' back into the wild position it once held. He was glancing at her from underneath his golden fringe, trying to hide the tears that once again were gathering in his eyes like two puddles.

Lily moved towards Remus and placed her hand on his, stilling the movement of them both. "Because, you just looked like you need a big, fluffy, _black_ dog by your side."

Remus turned toward her sharply, the puddles of tears finally started leaking out of his eyes. Keeping a hold of the dog, he hugged her. His arms wound around her waist, he buried his head in her shoulder, quietly pouring his soul out to the red-haired girl who was hugging him back just as tightly as he was hugging her.

* * *

End of Chapter 12.  
If anyone can name the song that I got the title of this chapter from, I'll give the first person to get it right a sneak peak of chapter 13. Just incase the title doesn't fit into that little purple box that contains the name of the chapters, the chapter name can be found at the top. If you're too lazy to go all the way back up there...here you go

Chapter Name: "Just close your eyes and say you love me..."

Drop me a review...pretty please?


	13. I'm so sorry that I've fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
WARNINGS: Slash, vulgular language...

Story: Omniscient  
Chapter Title: "I'm so sorry that I've fallen..."  
Author: Lykaios

* * *

Review Responses:  
Find your name...  
thanks to:  
slashykitty, MasterLupin117, The Rogue Raven (i hope I got the name spelled right), InsanePirate, GoldPen, Tanya J Potter, Audrey G. Black, The Mistress of mischief, toshide, Rikki-boy, wolfers, RanmasAngel, Katelyns, Jamie88, Holy Snappers, RainOwl, 862494  
**Bryx Damon- **It's alright that you didn't review for each chapter, I'm just glad that you reviewed this one. Thanks!  
**SabakuNoRen- **Thank you/squeals with delight/. I know about the 'seen'/'saw' thing. /shrugs/ I'm just so used to using seen so much. Sorry about that though.  
**Rave Xavier West- **Thank you! I don't know if they'll 'do it', but unless I get a wild hair to end it sadly, it will end happily.  
**Emma**- Thank you! I appreciate you telling me that. I just didn't want to start every sentence with "Remus" ya know. I appreciate you doing that! Kudos to making William Nyx!  
**NemesisMuse- **/smiles broadly/  
**The Naz- **Thank you for the Constructive Criticism! I've been trying to work on that! I never want to hear that song again either! It's sooooo annoying!  
**Bloody Opelia- **I was actually somewhat surprised when Harry said he wasn't coming back! I knew he'd let go of Ginny, it was obvious. And pushing Ron and Hermione away, that was obvious too. PoA is one of my favs. I love Sirius and Remus, if you go to my profile, you can read my other favorite characters too. I think the movie was alright, but it did leave out a lot of key things that made me angry. I'm afraid that the GoF movie will turn out like that, even though it's not the same guy directing it. Thanks for the review!  
**Chrliii-** being french canadian might help just a bit.../winks/ Yes, the person who told me I was wrong was in French 1, and probably hadn't got far enough in the class to where they knew what was what.I myself had taken french 1 but it was so long ago and I couldn't remember if I was right. So when someone else told me that I had it wrong (again) she told me the right way. Which I was right in the first place. I hope that wasn't overly congfusing. Thanks!  
**Of Crows and Horses- **You will be seeing more of Lily and James, together (not in the dating sense just yet) Thank you for the compliment on my Lily.  
**Captain Oz- **the puppy dog eyes always work.../smiles/ don't worry Sirius isn't done getting in trouble yet. Don't be surprised if I e-mail you asking for help with the next chapter, which by the way I'm still working on.  
**Faerie Nyx- **Bones torture is in the next chapter.../smirks evilly/  
**Peacockgal17- **Your reviews always make me laugh, thanks for them!  
**Elsie777- **Bones torture in the next chapter...and technically she really hasn't done anything wrong, but /shrugs/ hey who cares right?  
**Bethie-from-Africa- **you did get the song right, buuuuut you weren't the first to do so...sorry. But thanks for the review and good job!  
**Aishteru**- observant little bugger aren't you? You'll find out what happened to James and Peter in this chapter. I was wondering if anyone would mention James and Peter. I swear, some of my little reviewers are mind readers! You'll find out in this chappie, about the Lily and James thing. I myself would LOVE to hug Remus!  
**Butterflywings32- **Oh I don't care that you ranted, as long as it wasn't directed towards only my story...because I've also read those stories where Remus cries because Sirius pulls the covers off of his own bed!  
**Puffskein- **Ohh...I subscribed to your C2. Thanks for the review!  
Shoolessdwarf- Awww...thank you! I love you too! I'm sorry I make you want to cry...  
**Stackles- **did you think of it? Sorry for making you cry...  
**Dead Alchemist- **Is it weird in a good way or a bad way? Eh, good guess but you were wrong...sorry! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Reviewers who got the song right:  
muggled(you cheater you/winks/), NemesisMuse, The Naz, chaeli.meep., Elsie777, Bethie-from-Africa, Butterflywings32, Wilting Rose 08, Aussie Munchkin, MoonyNZ

The Name of the Song was: You and Me by Bowling for Soup...MoonyNZ was the first person to get it right, but unfortunately it was an anonymous review, so I couldn't send the sneak preview of it to him/her. So the Runner-up was Aussie Munchkin----GOOD JOB!

* * *

Sirius stood in the middle of the walk way, stunned, still pressing his hand lightly to his sore cheek. He was stunned, due to many things. Remus and Lily Evans NOT dating being at the top of his list. Which was followed by the red hand shaped welt forming on his cheek and then Lily Evans cursing at him.

So all in all the whole chain of events was surprising. Which meant that when James stalked up to Sirius, Peter following hazardously close behind, both having looks of fury on their faces, Sirius should not have been surprised but he was.

"What the hell do you do to them?" Peter snarled out, his Gryffindor courage finally showing itself after many years of hibernation.  
Sirius looked at him indignantly, as if to say '_What do you mean, what did I do to them? It wasn't my  
fault!'_

"Do NOT look at me like that Sirius! Did you not see the look on his face? DID YOU?"

Sirius didn't answer him, just kept spluttering, his voice caught in his throat.

"And you _obviously _did something _terribly _bad because the whole DAMN town of Hogsmeade heard Evans cussing you!"

"I-I came to Hogsmeade with Cheryl. I-I thought Remus was coming with Evans and…"

"Wait…" James said, successfully stopping Sirius' in the middle of his explanation. "You thought that Remus was coming _here _with Lily?"

"He told me he was!" Sirius cried. "It came from his own mouth! What else was I supposed to think?"

"Well obviously it wasn't anything _like _what you _thought_ it would be. Lily and Remus are just _friends _in case you haven't noticed! He's too caught up in you!" Peter screamed out, as if he were trying to yell some sense into him.

Sirius glared at the smaller boy, angry at him for yelling.

"_In case you haven't noticed, YOU weren't the one seeing them hugging and hanging out." _Sirius snapped in an cross tone.

"Damn Sirius, you are so stupid!" Peter roared, his face gaining colour with each passing moment. Peter opened his mouth to scream something out again, but decided against it. If Remus were there, he'd have been able to hear Peter counting to ten, breathing deeply with each number.

"Sirius, Remus…" Peter began.

"He loves you, you pillock! He loves you. You. You. _You!_" James said emphasizing the "you"s.

"There's no Lily in that equation. It's you and him."

Peter and James walked off leaving Sirius in his thoughts. It was getting darker when James told Peter that he was going to go find Sirius. Peter nodded his agreement and then made his way towards the castle.

Lily sat beside of Remus reading a book he leant her, as he snoozed lightly on her shoulder. The poor boy had told her everything. That he was a werewolf, how long he had liked Sirius, that the other Marauders were Animagus for him…everything. And then made her swear not to tell anyone that they were Animagi.

Some of Remus' hair was still stuck to his face, the few tears that he allowed to fall out placing them there. The small fire crackled quietly as Lily turned her page, trying not to wake Remus. '_He needs all the rest he can get.' _She thought.

Lily made a small noise of discomfort as she realized her legs and feet were falling asleep due to the position she was sitting in. Her legs were drawn up underneath her bottom and she had her weight and some of Remus' on her. One of her arms was on the arm rest, hold on to one side of the book and holding herself and Remus up while the other arm was occupied by Remus.

The werewolf had wrapped his arms around her one arm and the stuffed dog at the same time, clutching to it like he never wanted to let go. Remus' mouth was slightly open, his tongue resting on the side of his lips and barely peaking out. His fingers flexed and touched Lily's arm feather light causing her to smile.

The red head tried to turn the page of the book again, but Remus drew her arm back towards him, using it as a cushion once more. Lily smiled as she place the book on the floor after marking her place and trying to wrench her arm free from Remus' grip. Obviously, the boy was having none of that.

The portrait creaked open and in walked Peter Pettigrew. He smiled softly at the picture the two friends made.

"Hey Peter, could you uhm…like…help me get him up to bed?"

Peter smiled at Lily again and grabbed a hold of Remus' arm.

"Sure thing. Alright, time to get to bed Remus, let's go." Remus let go of Lily's arm and opened his eyes slowly, then quickly closed them and laid down with his head resting on the arm rest on the other end of the sofa.

The Fat Lady's portrait groaned, announcing the arrival of someone else. Two someone elses to be exact. One with unruly onyx hair, the other with long, straight, inky black hair.

Sirius cocked his head to the side, just as Padfoot would have done, when he seen Peter trying to get Remus up off of the couch. James stood at the entrance, not moving as Sirius walked silently passed him and to Remus on the sofa.

"I've got him Pete." Sirius replied quietly, refusing to look Lily in the eyes.

Sirius bent down and lightly shook Remus' shoulder, waking him up upon contact.

"C'mon Re, it's time for bed."

"Siri?" Remus asked in tired tone, clearly exhausted.

Sirius nodded and whispered "Right here Re." as he hoisted Remus up and let him get situated. Remus' long, sinewy legs were wrapped around Sirius' waist and his arms were draped around Sirius' neck, in his hand he clutched the stuffed dog by one of the front legs. Remus laid his head in the crook of Sirius' neck, breathing softly onto said neck and into the Animagus' ear.

Sirius felt butterflies in his stomach with each puff of warm breath that Remus released into his ear. The winter shaded boy shuddered as Remus snuggled his face into the crook of his neck, succeeding in pressing his lips to the sensitive skin.

Lily walked over to the stairs and stood in front of them, not planning on budging anytime soon. She had her arms crossed and a frown on her face. There was NO way she was going to let _Sirius _take Remus after what had happened at Hogsmeade earlier.

James watched Lily stand in front of Sirius, who held on to Remus like he'd never let go. _'Obviously, Pete and I got our point across.'_ he thought to himself. Lily seemed determined, but James couldn't let her _not _let Padfoot make things right. James sighed and decided to take action.

"Ev---Lily" He called out quietly.

This seemed to surprise Lily and stopped her from glaring at Sirius. She looked at James with confusion clear on her face. He smiled at her, as if in thanks, but shook his head slightly, indicating that she should just let the two canines be for right now.

Lily looked at James as if he were crazy for even _suggesting _that she should let Sirius take Remus after what he had pulled. But James knew Sirius, James knew Remus, and James knew what was best for them. She glared once more at Sirius, who wasn't even paying attention to her. He was whispering to Remus, who may or may not have been paying attention, but Sirius didn't seem to mind or care. He just kept whispering.

Lily sighed long and hard, not too happy with the decision but moved out of Sirius' way nonetheless. Sirius nodded his thanks at her as he passed, still not looking at her. Lily nodded back, albeit a bit begrudgingly.

"It'll work out for the best. Trust me on this one Lily." James said quietly breaking the silence that had fallen over the Common Room since Sirius had made his way up the stairs with Remus in tow.

"Let's hope you're right Jam---Potter." She said blushing as James smiled at her, showing that he had indeed caught her slip.

Lily quickly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and moved towards the sofa, picking up the scattered books, box of chocolates, and the papers from said chocolate. She refused to look at James Potter…she was afraid to. Not because he scared her, but because her feelings for _him _scared her.

"Lily, James, come here for half a second please." Peter said, smiling to himself.

Lily straightened and stood up, looking at Peter then to James. She finally stuffed a piece of paper in an Astronomy book and set it down before walking cautiously over to the shorter boy. James took a couple of long legged steps, although his legs weren't that long, towards Peter and then one small one closer to Lily.

"I've got a plan…" the blonde boy whispered, as he leaned closer to his two taller companions. "If they're not together by Halloween, we're helping."

Lily looked at James with concern etched on her face, she certainly didn't want to fraternize with these two pranksters _against _the other two pranksters. She also didn't want Remus mad at her, but they were soooo perfect for each other. Remus the moon and Sirius the stars, they went hand in hand.

Lily set her jaw and got a look of fierce determination on her face and nodded at James, who had a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. He smiled at Peter as he nodded his assent. Peter grinned wide and whispered his little plan.

* * *

END Chapter 13...  
Anyone want to tell me the artist and the name of the song? You'll get a present...  
Reviews please! 


	14. The Unemployed Protector

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

WARNINGS: SLASH MALE LOVING MALE RELATIONSHIPS. IF YOU DON'T EFFING LIKE IT, I'M SORRY, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE NOW SHOULD YOU? VULGULAR LANGUAGE.

A/N: This is a rant, not a note...it's about FLAMERS! I'm somad by this that I'm crying out of anger not hurt, which I know I shouldn't be but I am.

_melinda () _

sirius and remus are not fucking gay you fucking retarded asswhole come  
off it it will never ever happen not in a million years so screw you  
dumn ass

Melinda- (What a coincidence, you're an anonymous reviewer...) If you don't like slash then why are you here? Why are you in the Sirius/Remus romance section? It seems kind of obvious to me that if you go into the Sirius/Remus section then you're looking for SLASH! Or do you not have anything else to do other than flame people for their writing? And if you're just flaming the pair, then GET OVER IT! I'm not writing this for you! Atleast have the guts to leave your e-mail or log in. Who are you to be calling ME dumb, when you can't even spell it? Nor can you spell :asshole"...smooth one. I figured it would be kind of obvious that it's slash by the summary. -shrugs- SORRY BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH THEN DON'T READ IT!

* * *

A/N: this really is an author's note. Review responses are at the bottom of the page. Also you guys seem to think that Remus was on Siri's back, but he wasn't. LOL...sorry for the confusion. He was wrapped around his front. Enjoy the chappie. 

The song is "Running" by No Doubt

* * *

Sirius placed Remus down on his bed, looking questioningly at the dog Remus so desperately clutched to. The stuffed dog was laying haphazardly, yet ironically across Remus' chest…right over his heart. As if it were there to protect the fragile flame. 

Sirius' stomach twisted in knots when a small voice said _'I'm the one who's supposed to protect him. I'm supposed to be there.', _and he realized that he hadn't protected Remus' heart. He'd broke it. The almighty protector, the omnipresent guardian, hadn't done his job, he'd done the exact opposite.

Remus sniffled and rolled over on to his side, holding on to his dog while crushing both the dog and his arm. Sirius sighed and grabbed a hold of Remus' free hand.

"I'm so sorry, Rem. I just wanted you and I both to be happy."

Sirius whispered quietly, tears stinging at his eyes. Sirius sat for the longest time holding Remus' hand, just whispering things to him. His back was aching and he was tired, but he refused to move. He hadn't spent as much time with Remus in the last few days as he wanted to, and he planned on making the time up.

"I love you Re, so much. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He said as laid down beside the werewolf, his back cracking in the process. He threw a protective arm over Remus and then blankets, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Pretty soon Remus snuggled into Sirius' chest, giving up on holding the stuffed dog and holding Sirius instead. And if Remus were to have been awake he probably would have been more cautious. But he wasn't and so maybe he held on a little too tight. And by holding on too tight he woke Sirius up in the process.

Sirius opened sleep filled sapphire eyes, groggily looking around the dark room. James and Peter…weren't upstairs yet? He shrugged to himself mentally and looked at the werewolf he was in bed with. The boy who had a death grip on his arm.

Sirius pried his arm away from the young werewolf after much 'persuasion', which in all actuality was a lot of strength. Remus whimpered in his sleep and Sirius wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back soothingly and they both drifted into deeper sleep. Sirius, not thinking of the consequences tomorrow would bring.

Remus woke up, the sunlight glaring down on him and into his sleep bleary eyes. He felt a heavy weight on his arm and looked down to find Sirius asleep, his head resting on the stuffed dog, which was resting on Remus' arm. Sirius made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a snore (but it wasn't a snore because Sirius didn't snore) and buried his face into the dog's fur.

For the longest time Remus just laid there, watching Sirius sleep. Noticing the way the sun caught the bluish tint of his hair, making it shinier than normal. Sirius made yet another noise, but this time it sounded more like a whimper than a snore, before snapping his eyes open.

He turned slowly and noticed Remus watching him.

"Remus, I'm sorry I--"

Remus held up a hand, making Sirius stop in the middle of his sentence.

"Don't apologize Sirius. It doesn't matter, you don't have anything to apologize for."

Sirius looked at him like he was crazy. _'I've nothing to apologize for? Has he gone nutters?' _But if Remus wanted to forget it, then he would. Or he'd at least act like he'd forget it.

Remus seen Sirius look at him as if he'd grown three more heads and named himself Norbert. Remus personally didn't want to have any reminders of Sirius snogging Bones. So he'd just 'forget' it. But he knew it wouldn't be so easily forgotten. Remus pulled his arm from underneath Sirius and got up, grabbing fresh clothes and a towel. Even though he took a bath last night, he felt as if he could use some of those wonderful relaxation bubbles that were down in the prefects' bathroom. He walked out of the Dormitory without even giving Sirius information about where he was going.

Sirius continued to lay on Remus' bed, inhaling the scent he'd missed for the past couple of days. He didn't bother to move, he was way too comfortable and he liked Remus' bed better than he liked his own. Sirius put his head on Remus' pillow and sank back in relaxation, before worrying about what was going to happen between he and Remus.

Cheryl Bones walked in the Great Hall cautiously, scanning the room for a certain red head. The Hufflepuff practically tip-toed past the Gryffindor table, not wanting to get caught by Evans.

_'Damn girl, acts like she knows everything. Who was she to yell at Sirius and I? She was probably just jealous, Remus probably stood her up. It's nothing she doesn't deserve.' _She thought snobbishly to herself. Cheryl jumped as someone called out "Bones". She turned to see Lily and Peter sitting a little ways away from her. Her eyes widened and she turned back around sharply, quickly making her way to her table and sitting down.

She put some eggs on her plate and grabbed some pre-buttered toast. Belladonna Jones sat to the left of Cheryl and was talking about the latest gossip. Which, in some strange twist, was about Sirius and Lily arguing yesterday.

"I heard that Evans likes him…" a blonde girl said quietly

"I was right there, Natalie, she doesn't like him…"

"Oh yeah? Well then why were they arguing?" the blonde known as Natalie asked in a condescending tone and the whole group of gossiping girls turned to look at Cheryl.

"Re--"

"Oh honey, you have something hanging out of your nose. HOLY SHITE! IS THAT NOSE HAIR?" Belladonna screeched loudly, in a disgusted voice. That resulted in everyone turning to look at Cheryl's nose hair.

Indeed it was nose hair. Long, grey ringlets had started to sprout out of her nose and they continued growing until they dangled past her chin.

Cheryl cupped her hands under her chin as if her nose was bleeding and she was catching the blood. She gently touched the ringlets and realized they were real. She screeched loudly.

She tried to charm them away, she tried to cut them away with scissors, she even tried to cut them off with a 1st year boy's knife, but each time she would snip them they would grow back, thicker and larger. By the time she finally realized that she, herself would not be getting rid of them anytime soon, the curls already hung down to her elbows and were terribly thick.

She stood up, trying her best to cover the large grey tresses but failing horribly. Cheryl turned towards the Gryffindor table, where a lot of the laughs and guffaws were coming from and saw Lily Evans twirling her wand between her fingers. Cheryl glared at her, looking really mean…and strange. Lily just smiled sweetly and waved to her.

Remus Lupin walked into the Great Hall, planning on eating breakfast with Lily and Peter. He heard loud laughs, coming from his two meal companions. Peter looked as if he were having an asthma attack he was laughing so hard and Lily's face was just as red as her hair, bringing out the few freckles she had on her fair colored skin. Remus on the other hand, couldn't figure out why just about the whole of room was laughing.

And then he saw her. Face red with embarrassment, grey hair sprouting from a rather odd place on her face(…her nose?), glaring at Lily. Remus cracked up. It was too much. She sort of looked like a deformed elephant.

Peter fell out of his seat when he saw the look on Remus' face. It was obviously waaaaaay too funny. Bones glared at Peter too, and then stormed to the doors, literally pushing Remus out of the way. Which in turn made Remus laugh even harder.

Remus helped Peter pick himself up off of the floor.

"Ohh Lily, that was too good!" Peter wheezed, searching for his cup of pumpkin juice.

"That was your handiwork?" Remus asked as soon as he sobered up a bit.

Lily nodded with an evil smile on her face.

"It sure was."

"Lily Evans, I'm sure you could compete with the best." Another voice said.

Lily spun around to see James smiling at her. She blushed and turned around allowing her hair to dangle in front of her face, creating a veil of secrecy.

Remus snorted at the obvious scent that was wafting off of Lily. He made up a small song in his head. _'Lily likes James, Lily likes James,' _he was also doing a little mental dance while singing and finished with'_Liiiiiiiiily Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames'  
_Lily glanced up at Remus, and as if knowing his thoughts, kicked him in shin.

"OU-ch" he had started to scream, but realized it didn't really hurt that bad and lowered his voice.

Lily smiled at him cutesy and started up a conversation with James. After James, Remus, Lily, and Peter all finished breakfast, Lily stood up brushing off the front of her shirt.

"Sorry guys but I've got to go study for Transfiguration."

The three boys all chorused "See you later Lily." as she was walking out of the Great Hall. As she was walking out, a lazy sod named Sirius Black finally made his way to the table to eat breakfast at around noon.

* * *

end chapter 14.  
THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER I HAD TYPED UP ALREADY, SO IT WILL PROBABLY BE A WHILE UNTIL MY NEXT UPDATE.  
Thanks for the reviews...I appreciate them, I don't remember who sent me the idea of the grey ringlets...BUT I THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'VE LOST THE PIECE OF PAPER I HAD WROTE DOWN THE NAME OF THE PERSON ON. Sorry.That's the first flame I've received. 

thanks to: Captain Oz (mon capitaine), SlashyKitty, SabakuNoRen, moonyNZ, hydraspit, Faerie Nyx, Bloody Opelia, Audrey G. Black, RanmasAngel, 862494, Aussie Munchkin (another hug for you), Fyr's Shadow, nachos1989(Rave Xavier West), KawaiiTenshi27, 0mrsprongs0, Sirius's Daughter, muggled, aishteru, checkmarks, MY MInD(you may get what you wish for), QFan, Bryx Darkmoon, butterflywings32(thnx for the jellybean)...

NemesisMuse: thanks for the glomping. You're welcome for the update.  
Fullmoon-insanity: You'll just have to waaaaaaaaaaiiit and see. It is bowling for soup.  
elsie777:I haven't and I won't portray Peter as a useless snivelling idiot. He had to be good at some point right? Thanks!  
peacockgal17: You didn't like the scene with Remus in Sirius' arms?  
stackles: I'd totally LOVE it if you could draw it, although you already know that because I e-mailed you.  
AuroraAbbie Snape: I'm sooo glad I got you hooked on this pairing. nods your right  
Rikki-boy: What commercial are we talking about?  
Empress of Whispers: I was getting worried about you:sobs: Thanks for the review, and sorry about you getting called away all the time, but hey it's money.  
Clover Madison: I'm checking your stories out as we speak. Thank you for complimenting my moon and stars line, but one question why didn't you like when they said "I love you" at the beginning. just curious.


	15. Obviously desperate, desperately obvious

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
Warnings: SLASH, VULGULAR Language.

* * *

A/N: The "0o0o0o0o0" mean scene change...

* * *

Find your name below...  
**Fyr's Shadow: **Thank you! Yeah, I might not have a lot of time to write now because school starts back on the 18th of this month. This year is really critical to me as I'm going for an advanced diploma. But I promise to write as much as I can, I can usually pass my classes with no trouble. Thank you for the support about the flamer.  
**PerfectlySirius: **Oh...:blushes: thank you! I'm glad that my fic and I helped you realize that you actually _do _like slash. Thank you for such praise!  
**Scarlet-Sky: **Thank you! I'm pretty sure that Sirius won't screw this up again. I thank you for saying that about the flamer, I wouldn't have just incase she were to read it and then report me or something, which would suck major arse. Thanks a lot.  
**Goldpen: **Thank you, but alas it was not my idea to give her grey ringlets...the praise for that goes to Butterflywings32...I just brought the idea to life, gave it some details. I'm not sure if you'll get to see the plan.../smirks/...although you probably will. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Samahani: **short, simple, and sweet...eh? Thanks for the review!  
**MasterLupin117: **I think it only seemed short because I didn't make a big long review response (like I am right now). Thanks for reviewing!  
**Aishteru: **yeah, I wasn't in the mood to do a big long review response thingy. I was just so mad about the flamer thing and I really wanted that chapter up, but I think I want this chapter up more than what I wanted the other one up (if that made no sense at all, I'm terribly sorry). Thanks for the support, I appreciate it greatly.  
**Jensindenial3516: **Thank you!  
**Clover Madison: **They don't understand do they? And it pisses me off that they get mad at you for their stupidity/growls/ Ican see where you're coming from aboutthe buildup of saying 'I love you'. Oh and I don't mind that youleave long reviews, I love them! You're mostwelcome for the review!  
**LiTOSWTAZN: **Aww...do you really want tosee Sirius beg/smiles/ It might happen.  
**Wolfers: **Oh you will see what Sirius thinks of it...thanks!  
**Faerie Nyx: **I had some of it written and typed up when I posted, but this chapter went through numerous, numerous changes. So it took a little while for that and then I've been so caught up in seeing if I have any classes with friends, spending time with my friends, family reunions...stuff. So it took longer than it should have...but hopefully the chapter length will make up for it. /hint hint, nudge nudge/.  
**Chaeli.meep.: **Oh Sirius will make it up...you gave me a wonderful idea and you probably didn't even know it! I hope this update is soon enough for you!  
**InfectiouslyDepressing: **Thank you!  
**Demonsblade: **I'm glad you've been following along still, it makes me happy! As for your question...read on faithful reader, read on!  
**SabakuNoRen: **/pats you on the head as you're hugging her/ Alright dearie alright...here it is. The next chapter (chapter 16) shouldn't take as long as this one did to get out. Sorry for the wait.  
**Hydraspit: **OMG, I'm so glad you feel that way! I somewhat feel sorry for her too! She didn't know Sirius was 'taken' and she just knows what she wants, that's all. Thank you for the flame advice. I appreciate it!  
**Butterflywings32: **Thank you m'dear for the idea and the jellybeans! My dear Natalie, I'm not sure if you will be happy that you share the same name as my hufflepuff in this chapter.../smirks evilly/ Although in my defense, I just decided on Natalie and I can't be held responsible as I did not know that it was your name.../looks around seriouslyinnocent/ Thanks for the review!  
**Bryx Darkmoon: **Thank you!  
862494: I know and thanks for the review!  
**RanmasAngel: **I live to make people laugh and write, it's my civic duty (I hope that's the right phrase). Glad you liked it.  
**concordia x discors: **I want one too! Just make sure you don't hurt her too badly. More schnuggling in this chapter.  
**Chrliii: **Remus should realize that Sirius does love him. I understood you're last sentence perfectly and I appreciate it greatly. Fans like you guys are the best!  
**peacockgal17: **Your review made me laugh. I'm sorry it took so long for the progress, but it will show more in this chapter.  
**Soni: **Thank you!  
**Jamie88: **Thank you!  
**Captain Oz: **Dear, you help me sooooooooo much/glomps/ I'm glad you liked those lines...it was fun writing them.  
**Some Random Reviewer: **I take it you don't like Peter? No one said that he wasn't going to have a romantic interest /smirks/. They ALL should be together...but I don't know how soon!  
**Shoolessdwarf: **I have a shiny story? Cool! Oh hun, don't worry you're not the only one who makes songs up about their friends. I do it ALLLLL of the time/smiles/  
**Muggled: **I'm so glad that you and Hydraspit both feel sorry for her! I'm glad I wasn't the only one who did! I suppose she did deserve the grey hairs somewhat.  
**Stackles: **Thank you!  
**Villie's Girl: **I'm not sure about the other chapter. -shrugs- But I thank you for the ranting! I appreciate it!  
**0mrsprongs0: **Thank you! I loved that scene too! It was nice to write!  
**QFan: **Thank you, but you should be thanking butterflywings32!  
**NemesisMuse: **Thank you! LMAO, she couldn't help it...that's what happens when you're close minded.  
**Aussie Munchkin: **Dear heavens! You should've seen my face when I scrolled down and seen what you wrote! Then I read all of it and I laughed! I'm glad you all like the story!  
**moonyNZ: **Thank you!  
**SlashyKitty: **Your review made me feel loved! Sorry about you having to be creative, I know how hard it is sometimes!  
**Of Crows and Horses: **Thanks for the glomp, unfortunately I didn't update by monday. It when through numerous, numerous changes. I'm glad that you're thrilled!  
**Wilting Rose 08: **Sorry to hear that you lost your chapter(s). I know how that sucks!  
**Checkmarks: **Thank you!

* * *

**Much thanks to Captain Oz for her help. Go read "Seeing" It's wonderful! Much thanks to Butterflywings32 for the ringlets idea. It was much appreciated! **

A/N: Ok I know I haven't mentioned the full moons before, but if you're good at reading between the lines in this chapter...you'll notice something to do with the moon...good luck...if not it will be explained in the next chappie.

* * *

Sirius finally decided that it was time to go eat breakfast when he heard his stomach rumble loudly for the 16th time. After glancing at the clock and realizing that it was 11:00 a.m., he slowly got out of Remus' warm, fragrant bed and moved over to his trunk. Laying out some clothes and grabbing a towel, he walked into the bathroom, intending to be clean before we ventured out into the world. 

Thirty minutes later, Sirius walked out of the bathroom, a copious amount of steam following. A white towel slung low on his hips, a brush in one hand, and a small bottle of cologne in the other, Sirius started drying off and getting dressed. He gently pressed the towel to his hair before doing a drying charm and then brushing it out.

Fumbling for his shirt and finally finding it, he turned from the mirror in Peter's corner of the room, which whistled as he bent down to pick up his boxers and pants. Sirius rolled his blue eyes at the mirror and pulled the boxers on without moving the towel. There was no way he let the crazy mirror that Peter had brought from home see him nude.

Finally stepping into the slacks, he pulled his long hair into a pony tail so it wouldn't get caught under his shirt. Sirius then gently slipped the shirt over his head, careful not to mess up his hair. He then looked in _his own _mirror and realized his ponytail didn't satisfy him. So he took it down and brushed his hair, the ends slightly curling. Sirius sprayed the cologne and then walked out of the room and down the stone stairs.

'_Silently counting the lines on the floor,' _Sirius decided, _'Isn't very much fun. Why does it seem to take so damn long to get around this place?' _

It wasn't as though he was as far away from the Great Hall as he would have liked to tell people. He was pretty close actually, he just didn't want to walk that far.  
_'Although judging by the loud and ample sounds of laughter coming from the room, I want to get there…fast.' _And so Sirius picked up his pace. He was about a total of 4 ½ yards away from the doors when they burst open, the laughter louder than before.

Out from the door popped a girl with brown hair, it was Cheryl. Her back was turned to him and he silently thought that maybe if he didn't move then she wouldn't be able to see him when she turned around. Unfortunately for him, the Hufflepuff did turn around. And she was very capable of seeing him.

Just imagine the surprise Sirius felt when his eyes fell on her nose, which by the way she was drawing more attention to by keeping her hands up by her face. Although it didn't matter because one would have noticed the gray hairs hanging from her nose a mile away.

"Oh Sirius!" she called out, which sounded a lot like "Ohh Therioth!" because of the curls hanging thickly around her mouth.

That alone sent Sirius into hysterics. Cheryl glared at him and he straightened his back as he covered a laugh with a cough.

"Yes?"

"LOOK! Just look what your 'friend' did to me!"

And for a moment Sirius thought that it was Remus she was talking about, but when the boy didn't answer the girl kept rambling.

"She hexed me! ME Sirius! ME! TO HAVE NOSE HAIR. GRAY NOSE HAIR."

"I've noticed. I don't see how anyone couldn't." He said the last sentence somewhat quietly.

"What was that?" Cheryl asked, her eyes squinted in suspicion.

"Oh nothing. Continue." He said motioning for her to resume her ranting.

"I CAN'T get rid of them. I've tried. I've cut them off, charmed them off, even sawed them off with some 1st years knife. THEY JUST KEEP COMING BACK!" She screeched, voice no longer muffled as she was holding the gray hairs away from her mouth.

Sirius just nodded his head as if he wasn't even listening.

"GET RID OF THEM!"

"Of what?" Sirius asked, seeming as though he was genuinely serious.

Cheryl huffed indignantly and ran from her spot up towards the Hospital Wing. He laughed quietly as he started walking closer to the doors of the Great Hall. The doors slowly opened and Sirius stepped aside as he noticed someone was in front of him.

Lily nodded at him.

"Black." she said in a cold tone, at least acknowledging he was there.

"Lily…" he replied. She started to glare up at him, she'd never heard him call her by her first name, but then seen the hurt look in his eyes. She sort of half-smiled softly, not wanting to give in to the young man in front of her.

_'For Remus' sake.'_ she told herself.  
_  
_"You'd better make it right, Black, or else." She said, the lowering her voice. "And don't forget tonight's the full moon."

Sirius nodded but berated himself in his mind for temporarily forgetting something as important as that. Lily walked out of the doors, making her way to go study. Sirius, yet again, continued walking and actually got into the Great Hall with no interruptions, but they do say the third times a charm. He looked at the werewolf and observed. _'He doesn't seem to be too out of it right now.' _

"You guys will never guess what I just seen outside of the Great Hall." Sirius said, trying to start up conversation.

"What?" Peter asked as his thoughts were broken and his gaze shifted from the blonde Hufflepuff named Natalie.

Remus turned slowly to look at Sirius and join in the conversation. He didn't turn slowly because he didn't like looking at Sirius per se, but because he didn't want to see Sirius up close. Regardless of what Remus wanted, he seen Sirius up close.

Remus didn't need to be up close to tell someone where Sirius' dimples were or how many freckles he had at the corner of his left eye, which was two. He knew that by heart, but he noticed those things anyway. He inhaled, taking in Sirius' scent. A slightly spicy cologne. Remus was very fond of it, and wanted to see if it tasted as well as it smelled, but then he remembered Sirius kissing Bones.

Sirius smiled as he felt Remus leaning in closer and closer, trying to quench his thirst for the smell. But the smile soon turned into a frown for Remus was pulling away from the inky haired youth. The dog Animagus tried desperately hard _not _to whimper when Remus pulled away, but it didn't work. A small noise, a whimper mixed with a grumble, rose in the back of Sirius' throat and escaped before Sirius' knew it.

Remus cocked his head as though a dog would and look at Sirius questioningly. _'If he likes snogging Bones and doesn't like me, then what was that?' _he asked himself as Sirius reached across the table for a piece of bacon. After swallowing the bite of meat, Sirius continued.

"Bones, and she had GRAY hair coming out of her nose. Isn't that hilarious?"

But Remus really wasn't paying attention. Sirius' scent seemed to be lovingly suffocating him and he was just giving in.

"Don't you think Moony?" Sirius asked, penetrating through Remus' thoughts once again.

Remus nodded without even knowing the question, which in doing so could have gotten himself harmed, especially if he were around Sirius. But he took a chance and agreed anyway.

"You should've seen the way she looked at me!" Sirius cracked up again, almost putting his elbow into his plate of gravy.

James sent a glare Sirius' way, misunderstanding what kind of look Sirius meant. James didn't want Remus to get upset about it. So the best thing he could do was just make Sirius shut up about it.

"Hey!" Peter said, making everyone jump.

The three other Marauders looked at him expectantly.

"Don't we have a Potions test tomorrow."

Remus nodded.

"You guys do. But come on, we'd better go study."

They all agreed and Sirius grabbed three more pieces of the crunchy bacon before leaving. The group walked out of the Great Hall, each feeling something different, or rather in a way different, than the last. As they made their way up to the Library, they were all lost in thoughts.

One was feigning indifference while in reality being torn apart inside. One was _still _feeling the giddy side effects of a good prank. One was trying to come up with ways to help his friends out and the last spent his time thinking of ways to make things right while munching on his last piece of the crispy bacon.

Sirius soon broke free of his thoughts and sped up so he could be beside of Remus. He was glancing every so often at the brown haired beauty, but never saying anything. Not noticing Remus pursing his lips together.

"Is there something you need Sirius?" Remus asked in a detached tone that literally worried Sirius.

His name was said harshly and cold, no longer resembling the warm, gentle tone of Remus Lupin. Remus wanted the tone to come out as if he didn't care whether or not Sirius was dating Bones, even if he did. _Desperately_ did.

Sirius looked up at Remus as if he'd gotten caught 'borrowing' some of Remus' favorite chocolate from his secret stash that was secret to everyone but Sirius.

"No, nothing. Sorry." Sirius replied and kept his eyes on the floor.

And when Remus was sure that Sirius wasn't paying attention, his gaze was locked on his dorm mate. Soaking in his presence and appearance as if he were a sponge underwater. The pitch-black hair hung low on his shoulder, shinning with every pass of a candle or torch. His mysterious blue eyes were set on the floor and he seemed upset about something. And Remus could only think that he'd caused it.

"Hey Remus, you and Peter go on up to the Library. Padfoot and I will grab all of our stuff out of the Tower."

Remus nodded his credit, almost relieved at not having to be with Sirius alone,and he and Peter walked away from James and Sirius towards the Library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So…" James began but couldn't figure out how to word what he planned on saying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Pete, go grab some chocolate from the kitchen. We'll probably be here for a while." Remus said as they were closing in on the Library.

"Alright, be right back." Peter replied, turned around, and took off to get the requested chocolate.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is there anything you needed Prongs-y?" Sirius asked in a sort of dull tone. He took time out of his conversation with James to say the password "Tragedy" to the Fat Lady. The door swung open and they stepped inside.

James looked at Sirius with a strange countenance.

"Yeah there is something I needed. I need to know _why _exactly you went out with Bones in the first damn place! Why not just _tell _Moony that you love him?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at James.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Remus walked into the Library he found Lily sitting at his favorite table, the one marked '_Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs will live forever', _reading a Transfiguration book. Remus plopped down in the chair across from her, waiting idly for his other friends to show up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes as James reopened old (well somewhat old) wounds.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" James asked, the volume of his voice growing with time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus sat there for the longest time before getting up and finding a book to read. Peter finally showed up with chocolate and soda pop. Thanking the gods that their favorite table was in the back of the Library where Madam Pince hardly ever ventured, Lily, Remus, and Peter each opened a soda and nibbled on some chocolate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you really want an answer to that James?" Sirius asked as coldly as he could through the tears.

"By Merlin, YES I DO! WHY DID YOU GO OUT WITH HER?" he screamed refusing to actually believe Sirius when he had said he thought Remus and Lily were on a date.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus sat there, half asleep his book barely hanging in his hand, still waiting on James and Sirius. The three friends had resorted to playing a game while waiting.

"Okay Lily, beef or chicken?"

"Oh beef. Uhmmm Pete, peas or green beans?"

"Green beans, why do you think they call them peas? It's because they stink so damn bad!" He replied grinning. "Remus, boys or girls?"

"To date or to hang out with?"

"Both…" Peter said slyly.

"Boys, both ways. No offense Lily, but girls…" and at that he shrugged his shoulders.

"Lily, same question." Remus asked, nibbling on some more chocolate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"BECAUSE DAMMNIT! BECAUSE I THOUGHT REMUS WAS DATING LILY. BECAUSE I JUST WANTED HIM TO BE DAMN WELL HAPPY FOR ONCE. JUST ONCE PRONGS! JUST ONCE AND I FUCKED IT UP ANYWAY! I fucked it up anyway." He barked out, until the tears came. "I didn't know he wasn't dating her. He seemed so happy. So happy. And I was thinking well, if he's happy with someone else, I can be happy with someone else too. So why not date her? Why not let _my_ Moony be happy?"

The tears were practically waterfalls by now. Sirius had tracks on his tan, damp face as he sat down on Remus' bed. Picking up the stuffed dog, he smiled sadly at James.

"A little ironic, right?" he asked,dangling the dog in frontof James' face. "And when I put him to bed last night, this little puppy was on his heart as if he was protecting it. His _heart_ Jamey! That's my job. I still miss him more than ever."

James suddenly felt bad for questioning Sirius at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"To hang out with? Girls and Remus. To date? Guys."

Peter spluttered mock indignantly.

"Remus' has his own category?"

"Yes." Lily said her jaw set. "Unlike most guys, he's not an arsehole."

"Guys, I'm going to go check on James and Sirius." Remus interrupted as he stood.

* * *

END CHAPTER 15. 

So sorry about the cliffhanger. But I felt like that was the place to stop it.  
YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL SOOOOOOOOO LOVED!

Drop me a review!  
Love you all,  
Nyx


	16. It's been a bad day, another bad day

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

A/N: This is goin to be the last chapter for a very long time unless Captain Oz wants to help me with this. I have a lot of things going on and I just really can't keep up with this. I'm not saying I still won't update because I will, BUT it will be a very very long time until the next update. I'm sorry guys, I will continue writing this, but like I said it will probably be a long long time before I can update again.

* * *

Remus walked out of the Library after pushing his chair in, still catching parts of the game between Lily and Peter.

"So Pete…guys or girls?" Lily said in a devilish voice.

"U-u--uhm."

James just looked at Sirius with a look of empathy on his face. He wasn't really sure on what to say to him. James had practiced a speech. He had planned on yelling at Sirius as soon as he answered. But _this _was _not _the answer he expected. James had prepared to yell at Sirius for hours and hours about how stupid he was to play with Remus' feelings, how he shouldn't have done anything to make Remus like him if he didn't like him in the first place.

Sirius sat hugging the dog to his chest and breathing in Remus' scent, tears splashing gently on the dog's fur. He sniffled quietly, not even bothering to wipe the tears away.

Remus walked slowly from the Library towards the Gryffindor Common room wondering where in the world his two friends were.

James stared blankly at Sirius. _'What the hell do I say?' _He took a step towards Sirius, his arm stretched out as if he were going to place his hand on Sirius' shoulder, but Sirius flinched and stood up quickly.

"Don't" Sirius said in a frosty tone.

The raven haired boy quickly made his way out of the Dorm, the dog still clutched in his hand. James stood there, confused and a slight bit angry, before he made his way to the door to go talk to Padfoot. The door almost seemed as if it were on Sirius' side, it slammed noisily and made James jump and almost fall down the stairs as he was walking out.

Remus finally made it to the Portrait of The Fat Lady and gave her the password. She smiled sweetly at the polite young werewolf in front of her and nodded.

"That is correct m'dear! Here you go!" and with that, the picture swung open, granting the Gryffindor access.

"Does Lily like him?" James asked in a cold voice.

Sirius shrugged and snuggled closer to the stuffed dog that smelled of Autumn and chocolate.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Does he like her?" There was that cold tone again and it didn't seem to rub Sirius that right way.

"You can _stop _using _that _tone with me! NO! He doesn't like her. Lily made that clear as did you! Why the hell are you doubting yourself, Lily, _and _Remus?"

James shrugged his shoulders and replied with "I just wanted to make sure."

"Sirius…I--." James began, neither he nor Sirius noticed the muffled voices of The Fat Lady and Remus.

"Don't James. I'm not in the mood for it right now."

"Dammit Sirius! At least I didn't forget that _tonight _is the full moon!" James' hand flew to his mouth as he immediately regretted saying it, but then found logic in it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius cried out, only achieving in bringing on more tears. His eyes were filled to the brim with puddles of tears, red, and puffy.

"It's the truth! You were too wrapped up in Bones to even _check _the Calendar."

Sirius looked at him the puddles not streams, in his now stormy blue eyes.

"THAT'S NOT WHY YOU FUCKHEAD! AND LIKE YOU'VE _NEVER _BEEN _SO_ CAUGHT UP IN EVANS TO WHERE YOU HAVEN'T!"  
James glared at him. How could he have gone from trying to help Sirius to just making things worse? It certainly wasn't his intentions to do so.

Neither of the arguing boys noticed Remus slinking into the Common Room. That was until Remus kicked the side of a chair.

"Well shit!" he said in a whispered but angry voice.

"Moony?" Sirius asked hopefully as he turned his head towards the sound.

Remus nodded.

"Yeah…where were you guys we---." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he seen the state that Sirius was in. Plus the handsome young man had _his _dog.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Sirius remained still, his eyes lingering on Remus, but never saying one thing about what James had asked him. Remus could smell the tension in the air, and it surely wasn't coming from him. He looked at James who seemed to be looking a little guilty.

"What did you do to him?" He asked in an oddly solicitous voice for someone who had seen his crush making out with someone else just yesterday.

James, at the moment, was doing a rather shining impression of a fish because of the question.

"Well?" Remus asked, this time from beside of Sirius on a couch. Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm startling the upset boy. Sirius looked at Remus and saw that the concern was real.

He sighed as Remus rubbed his arm soothingly, wiped his tears, and pulled Sirius over to lean on him.

"James was just being a prat."

"Well what did he do?"

"I didn't _do _anything!" James said indignantly.

Remus looked at James.

"Well then, what did you _say_?"

James put his head down and Sirius did as well which only resulted in Sirius' head resting on Remus' chest.

"Well, I uhm, sort of forgot that _tonight _was a full moon. I was only off by a day, and I didn't mean to Moony! I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry. I really didn't! I just…" Sirius trailed off, not knowing how to keep apologizing.

Remus kept quiet as he treaded his fingers through Sirius' silken hair. How was he supposed to give an answer to that? Finally he broke the silence, the fingers still carding through the tresses and James still staring at them in a confused fashion.

"You're going to be there tonight, aren't you Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly, desperately hoping the answer to be 'yes'. He wasn't really sure he could take it if it wasn't.

Both James and Sirius felt their hearts clench when Remus asked the question. The tone of his voice made him seem so fragile and vulnerable. James wanted nothing more to assure Remus that they would _all _be there, but he had know idea if Sirius was.  
Sirius nodded as fervently as he could, considering he had fingers knotted in his hair and he was practically purring because of the magic the fingers could work.

"Of course I will be Moony. I would never miss a full moon. Never." This was said in a sleep filled voice and Remus could feel the voice vibrating through his chest.

"Then it's alright, Padfoot. It's alright." He whispered, subconsciously pressing a kiss to the top of Sirius' head, relishing in the feeling of the sleek hair beneath his lips.

Sirius snuggled closer into Remus' chest and inhaled deeply, gulping down the aroma of fresh chocolate and sweet cider. The black fuzzy dog lay on Remus' lap, Sirius' hand still on it. Pretty soon, Sirius had dozed off.

"James, go and get Lily and Peter out of the library. We were still waiting on you guys to come."

James sighed, but nodded anyway and walked out of the Common Room, leaving the two canines to themselves. Slowly but surely James finally made it to the Library.

"Hey, where's Remus and Sirius?" Lily asked

"In the Common Room." James replied as he reached for a book.

Lily helped Peter gather up their trash and other 'supplies' as James carried books and they all ventured to the Common Room.

Remus sat on the couch, still holding Sirius as he slept. The portrait open creakily as his three friends walked in Lily now with her books, James with his, and Peter the rest of the chocolate and soda pop. Lily shoe got tangled up in the rug and she tripped, kept herself from actually falling, but still dropped her books.

She and James both bent down to pick it up at the same time and not realizing it. Lily went to place her hand on top of the book as she was looking at her shoe as she kicked her foot around to get it untangled. As she put her hand on the book, she felt another hand underneath hers. She looked up to see James Potter…_blushing_.

James ducked his head as he made eye contact with Lily, his glasses somewhat slipping down on his nose. Lily did the same, her hand still on his. Remus smiled at the two and then cleared his throat loudly.

Lily jumped and pulled her hand away quickly before picking the book up, James' hand falling limply on the floor. She stood up rapidly and smoothed the wrinkles in her skirt out. Remus was practically snorting with repressed laughter.

Lily glared at Remus before sitting down on the other side of Remus that wasn't occupied by Sirius and watching James and Peter start up a game of Wizard's Chess. She sat and watched Remus run his fingers through the dark hair. The silence was peaceful and Lily enjoyed the calm demeanor but she desperately needed to talk to Remus.

Knowing that James couldn't understand them, she began speaking to Remus in French.

"C'est bien vous savez" She said quickly.

Remus turned his head to look at her, resulting in his fingers to stop their work. He looked at her in a questioning manner as Sirius moved his head to find the werewolf's touch again.

"Quel est?" Remus asked looking longingly at Sirius.

Lily huffed indignantly as she gestured at the two boys.

"Pour aimer Sirius en dépit de tout." She said in a stern voice.

"J'aime Sirius, beaucoup. Mais je me sens comme lui ne m'aime pas." He huffed and then sat in a pondering silence for a moment.

"Il sera obligé à aimer bien James aussi." Remus replied in a serious yet indignant manner.

"Je sais." She replied as she looked wistfully at James.

"Alors je fais aussi." The fingers were starting to card through the hair again.

"Thank you Remus." She replied as she stood up and went to talk to James.

"You're most welcome."

Sirius listened to Remus and Lily talk to each other in the other language while pretending to be asleep. Sirius had no idea as to what they were saying, all he knew was that he had heard Remus say his name. He had heard Remus say _his _name in _that _deep voice and French accent and it made his heart flutter.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't mean to make them. I love you guys! And I promise I WILL UPDATE!  
Lykaios. 


	17. You won't have to reach for me

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.  
A/N: Guys, I'm terribly sorry about the last chapter. Terribly, terribly sorry. I left things out, misspelled things, and I messed up MEGA bad with the french. So here's what the conversation in french practically said: 

Lily: It's alright you know.  
Remus: What is?  
Lily: Liking Sirius, in spite of it all.  
Remus: I like Sirius a lot. I just don't know if he feels the same.  
-They both ponder for a moment-  
Remus: It's alright to like James.  
Lily: I know.  
Remus: Then I know as well.

I'm terribly sorry for forgetting to do that. Oh and this is my FIRST full moon scene...tell me how you like it...please...

* * *

A/N: Dogs are pack animals, the older/dominate (whichever) dog will correct any unacceptable behavior by nipping the other dogs on the nose. Moony/Remusdoesn't like the fact that Padfoot/Sirius kissed Cheryl...This information will come as to some importance to you later in the chapter. Hopefully you'll be able to put 2 and 2 together.

* * *

Reviews: I heard that we weren't allowed to respond to reviewers in the story...so if you actually want a response...leave your e-mail in you review. It makes it a lot easier on me that way. I won't have to go through my e-mails, clicking on the wrong things, then clicking on links, to find your guys' e-mails. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS STICKING WITH MY STORY! I APPRECIATE THAT GREATLY TOO! And if you can clear up the review response/not allowed to respond for me, please do so. 

butterflywings32, lupinsmoon12391, xXPillZXx, Simply Dora- you've flattered me my dear., freakanature, Karamela, MY MInD, aishteru, Wolfers, slytherin-punk-rock-chick, The mistress of mischief, sirius'sheelah- I love you too..., punkrockfrog, Clover Madison- thanks for showing me, and I did want to know...sorry, Spazz1989, All-knowing Alien,charmedskii, peacockgal17, Jamie88,Empressofwhispers, Captain Oz, Chrliii, Lucky Moony, shoolessdwarf, 0mrsprongs0, muggled, checkmarks, SlashyKitty, Gray Wings, QFan, Faerie Nyx, hydraspit, LyssasPen, CrimsonReality, TheOakledgeCoconut, NemesisMuse, Fyr's shadow, and kiki1290.

* * *

DEDICATIONS: This chapter is dedicated to the Lovely Captain Oz for all her help,aishteru,Lucky Moony,and Empressofwhispers (i hope i got that right). You guys have helped copious amounts, be it by actually physically helping me with the story or just e-mailing me. I appreciate it. So this is to you. 

Also a special thanks to: MinervaEvenstar- Sorry I didn't get to thanking you sooner my dear. But I appreciate it greatly.

* * *

Watching James get up off of the couch and walking up the stone stairs, Remus sighed. He was still sitting on the couch, Sirius' head now in his lap, and he kept staring at the silken tresses that covered his leg. How was he supposed to react to Sirius now? Should he be the knight in shining armor or should he still be pissed off that Sirius had even considered kissing Bones? 

What was he supposed to think? Was he supposed to go around acting as if Sirius had never kissed that girl or was he just to go on as if nothing had happened between the two friends? Remus jumped as Sirius sighed and moved his head so his nose was unbearably close to his crotch.

The corners of Sirius' mouth twitched as he enjoyed a dream. A dream featuring a half naked Remus climbing out of a pool. As he smiled again he snuggled closer to Remus, resulting in Remus being able to feel Sirius' breath through his pants.

James walked down the stairs, taking two at a time, hoping to get to Sirius and apologize before they had to get Remus down to the Shrieking Shack. After almost tripping and falling he finally made it. He barely peeked around the corner, only his nose was visible to on looking people, to see if Sirius was still in the Common Room.

What he saw made him blush. Remus was biting back a moan as Sirius wiggled his face in the werewolf's groin region. James never thought that he would EVER see Remus Lupin biting back a moan. But there it was, right in front of his face. He stifled a chuckle as Sirius opened his eyes and noticed exactly where his head was at.

Sirius looked up at Remus and took in his appearance. The brown haired boy was flushed, his hair tousled from his hands running through it (Remus was running his hands through his own hair), and his lips swollen from biting back moans.

Remus blushed deeper as Sirius' eyes met his. James decided to save Remus because, hell if he upset Sirius maybe he could at least get Remus' good side.

"C'mon Sirius, let's go get Peter and a couple of blankets while Moony gets ready."

Sirius looked at James suspiciously, but because it was for Remus he agreed. Remus seemed relieved that Sirius was getting up and away from him, but frightened that James knew. Which James did, but Remus didn't know that. A few minutes later the Marauders were all ready.

"Alright, Sirius and Remus go first, Peter and I will be down in a minute."

Sirius and Remus made their way out of the Common Room looking not in the least bit suspicious and James and Peter made their way down later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Padfoot huffed and blew a cloud of dust all around, the small particles creating a blanket of allergies on his snout. He quickly rubbed his nose on his paw trying desperately in vain to get the stubborn grains off of his wet, dog nose. Waiting on Moony to transform was a hard job, but it was his and he was going to do it loyally.

A scratching noise at the door woke Padfoot from his daze and he hauled himself to his feet. Barking merrily he trotted up to the broken down door that was jarred open. Pushing it all the way open with his paw, he came face to face with greenish yellow eyes and brown fur.

Running out of the broken door he ran to the landing of the stairs and barked three times, then waited until he heard the sound of hooves and a small series of squeaks getting closer. Bouncing around, running to Moony and then back to the door as if checking the sloth-like progress of his mates, Padfoot was being antsy. His tongue lolling out of his mouth, Padfoot seemed to smile at the werewolf who was laying on the floor.

Finally instead of waiting on his friends like he had done the last time, Padfoot bounced into the room. It smelled coppery like blood, sweet like cider, musty like autumn leaves, and a bit of dog and werewolf piss where the two had marked their territory. Which of course the werewolf's was stronger.

Moony lifted his shaggy head to study the intruder, sniffed the air, his nose visibly moving, and then dragging himself up onto his feet. Moony circled his companion and licked Padfoot's ear. The sounds of Wormtail and Prongs progressing up the stairs were getting louder and louder, making Moony turn his head to the doorway and sniff.

Prongs' antlers were the first thing to become visible in the doorway, his white, snowy body following, and then his long lithe hind legs bringing up the rear. He stumbled into the room, ruining the graceful look he had about him and in turn making him seem lanky. Padfoot cocked his head to the side as if to ask where Peter was at.

Prongs lowered his head to reveal a chubby little rat, perched behind one antler, and holding on for dear life. The rat seemed to lift his small, pink paw and wave to the canines before clutching back onto the antler. Wormtail took a seat in a small, somewhat demolished burgundy chair as Prongs laid down on the wooden floor.

Padfoot began to chase Moony around the large room, nipping at his tail and then trying to catch up with him. Moony was finally caught, falling to the floor and his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his eyes closed. His legs were up in the air, as if he were playing dead, and his neck exposed.

Padfoot laid down beside the werewolf, breathing in his doggish smell, and relishing in the warmth Moony radiated. With his chest still heaving, Padfoot rolled over on his side, his big blue eyes looking at Moony. A pink tongue flicked out of his mouth, making it's way to the light caramel colored fur on Moony's neck.

Moony, who's eyes were still closed, who's tongue was still out of his mouth, who was still playing dead, moved his head slightly. This resulted in Padfoot's tongue coming in contact with Moony's tongue. Moony's eyes shot open, he pulled his tongue back in his mouth, and clamped his strong jaws shut.

He barred his teeth at Padfoot, who in turn whimpered quietly and put his on the floor as he was reprimanded. Moony got up a moved closer to the chair that Wormtail was resting in and huffed as he laid down. Prongs cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner at the wolf who sighed and stirred up the dust on the chair, which surrounded the rat.

Wormtail mustered up a great sneeze, practically blowing himself up off the seat of the chair. Moony just huffed again, not looking at Padfoot. It seemed to Prongs as though Moony was mad at Padfoot for something, and in stag form, James just couldn't put his finger on it.

Sitting in silence wasn't one of Peter's or Wormtail's favorite things to do, so he started squeaking loudly. Moony and Padfoot lifted there heads up at the same time to glance at the hyperactive little animal, while Prongs tried his best to regain his gracefulness. Wormtail jumped off the burgundy chair, flailing his legs about before he hit the ground and took off out of the door.

Prongs got up and nudge Padfoot into standing up and following Wormtail and did the same to Moony. Making sure they were all out of the room, Prongs brought up the rear. When he made it outside, he saw Moony and Padfoot playfully chasing Wormtail, barking at each other as if they were concocting a plan.

Prongs looked on at his pack mates, acting like a mother watching her children play in the park. The two canines split up, running in opposite directions, confusing the little rodent, resulting in his capture. Moony picked up the trembling creature in his mouth, careful not to sink his teeth into the animal.

A little while longer was spent outside before Prongs ushered them back into The Shrieking Shack. Moony laid down on the floor, resting on one side, panting due to running around outside. Padfoot wearily approached the werewolf, who watched the dog's every move, before sitting down solemnly by Moony's head.

Prongs started to notice something he hadn't before. Padfoot seemed to be trying to apologize to Moony for something. But Moony wasn't complying, which made Padfoot mopey. He looked, literally, like a dog with no Bone.

The Grim looking dog nudged Moony with his snout, resulting in agitating the werewolf, but nothing else. Every so often Padfoot would reiterate his actions, wearing Moony's patience thin. When Padfoot did it once again, Moony jumped on top of him, successfully pinning him to the ground.

Prongs and Wormtail seemed worried, but Padfoot seemed to give in, so they stayed back but were ready to jump in, incase anything were to happen. The wolf and the dog had a staring contest when Padfoot cautiously slipped his tongue up on Moony's nose.

Moony nipped Padfoot correctively on the nose, showing him his place, showing him that it was unacceptable behavior. And then everything clicked for Prongs/James…even in the stag's mind. Moony knew that Sirius had gone out with Bones, that he had kissed Bones. That he had hurt Remus. Padfoot knew it too, but he didn't know that Moony knew…until then.

Kissing Bones was unacceptable behavior to Moony. So he had tried to ignore Padfoot's advances but couldn't and had to bite the dog to make him understand. Moony fixed Padfoot with a stern look.

Padfoot whimpered in reply and raised his head, exposing his neck to Moony. Moony cocked his head to the side and then nuzzled the dog lovingly. Unknown to Wormtail and Prongs, Moony gave a small swipe of his tongue to the side of Padfoot's face before laying down, his stomach pressed up against Padfoot's back. His head laid across Padfoot's neck and a large, brown paw and leg laying in contrast against the black fur of the dog. And not long after that, they all slipped into slumber.

* * *

End chapter 17 

-takes a bow- Thank you! Thank you! Drop a review!


	18. Golden Slumbers Fill Your Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND RELATED CHARACTERS...unfortunately.

Chapter Title: Golden Slumbers Fill Your Eyes

A/N: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I READ A FIC WHERE SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT THEY FOUND WHERE IT SAID THAT WE COULDN'T REPLY TO REVIEWERS IN THE STORY, SO I WON'T...I'LL JUST SAY THANKS TO EVERYONE! ALSO I WILL PROBABLY BE REPLYING TO REVIEWS IN A COLLECTIVE E-MAIL SO IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR E-MAIL ADDY ON THERE PLEASE TELL ME...PLEASE LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU WANT A REPLY, BUT YOU HAVE TO SPACE IT OUT.

On with the fic, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through the windows, shining on the two young boys who were laying in the floor. Said light caught the red strands in Remus' hair, reflecting off of them. And all of the boys looked so innocent there, laying in the light, dust visibly swirling.

Sirius stretched with a groan, looking like a cat instead of a dog. Although instead of his usual nude self, he found that he was wearing black silky pajama pants slung low on his waist with a white t-shirt. He groggily looked about the room, not able to move his head due to a heavy weight on his neck, before he realized where he was at exactly. His eyes scanned the room as far as they could and found himself and Remus on one transfigured bed, James on another, and Peter on a chair curled around himself.

"Moony?" He rasped out, his voice hoarse from not using it.

Remus didn't answer, only nuzzled his cold nose into the warm crook of Sirius' neck. Sirius shivered from both the cold and the touch. He picked up Remus' scratched up hand, caressing it gently before calling out Remus' name.

"Remus." He whispered his breath moving both golden brown and inky black hair.

But still the Animagus received no answer.

"Remus!" he half whispered, his voice rasping out in the middle of the name.

Remus sat up rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Whaddya need Paddy?"

"C'mon it's time to get up, gotta get you up to the Infirmary."

Remus practically whined as he stood up. He positively _hated _going up to the Infirmary after full moons. He flattened the wrinkles out of his brown pajama pants, which ironically, he thought matched Sirius' black ones.

Starting to take a step towards his shoes, Remus' bloody knee gave out, almost causing him to tumble to the ground. In a flash, Sirius was there, offering himself as a pillar of support, helping the werewolf into a coat and his shoes. In turn, Remus looked up at Sirius, blushing at his 'weakness' and the nearness of Sirius.

"Oh c'mon now." he hissed through clenched teeth. "I can make it on my own Padfoot!" The protest Remus let out was weak.

Sirius looked at Remus stubbornly. Remus had been looking at the floor until he felt Sirius' gaze on him. He met Sirius' eyes and the dark haired boy noticed tears welling up from the pain. He silently berated himself. He had started to let go, had started to tell Remus to do whatever the hell he wanted to because it obviously didn't matter what Sirius thought, he had started to let the weak boy fend for himself this time.

"Sure you can wolf boy, sure you can." he replied as he sat Remus down in an empty chair and put his own coat on.  
When Sirius sat him down, Remus thought for sure that he was leaving him. The werewolf shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch Sirius walk out the door. Soon though, Remus felt a persistent licking on his face. Eyelids fluttered open, at first revealing amber flecks and then the entire forest green orbs before they were shut again.

"Alright, I didn't really want to go alone anyway."

A small rustling of clothes as Sirius put his pajama pants and coat back on and instead of a majestic, shaggy, black dog there stood a majestically handsome, long haired Sirius Black. Sirius smirked at his victory before once again becoming a pillar of strength for Remus. Remus smiled back, albeit faintly. The two canines set out, leaving the other two Marauders snoozing in the shack.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly has they both trudged up a hill, Remus still having more trouble than Sirius, even though he was hardly supporting himself.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to ask you a question, but you have to answer truthfully."

Sirius nodded his agreement slowly. A moment later, Sirius wasn't exactly sure if agreeing had been the best option, but he couldn't back out now.

"Do you like Cheryl?" Remus asked in a tried voice.

And at first Sirius noticed that this conversation seemed very familiar. He wasn't sure on what to say, how to respond. But he was tired, oh so tired of playing games that he just had to answer truthfully.

"No."

Remus released a long sigh, a sigh that he had been holding in, along with his breath, without even knowing. He winced in pain as a dip in the ground jarred his leg. Sirius cast him a concerned look and tried to pay more attention to the way the Grounds of Hogwarts were shaped.

They both kept silent until they came through the hall to the Infirmary.

"Why'd you go on a date with her then?"

"Because I thought you were dating Lil--" Sirius started, but his voice was drowned out by Madam Pomfrey's.

"Mr. Lupin? Mr. Black? Is that you?" she asked as she scurried out of the doors.

"Of course it is!" Sirius answered loudly, aggravated that the School Healer had ruined his confession.

"Well, let's get you in here then, yeah?"

Sirius frowned to himself, before helping Remus through the doors.

"Yes! Let's do!" he mumbled in a mocking tone.

Madam Pomfrey practically pushed both Sirius and Remus on a bed, made them take off their coats, and immediately started the healing process. She, of course, didn't ask why Sirius was scratched up. She just healed him and moved on to Remus. Although the perfume that Poppy was wearing made Remus scrunch up his nose and squint his eyes before sneezing loudly.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him guiltily and apologized profusely for forgetting not to wear her lavender perfume that day, all the while still rubbing salve on scratches and sore places. Remus shook his head gently and told her not to worry about it, before grabbing on to the tissue that Sirius held out to him.

"Now Remus, drink this, this, and rub this on your temples for the headaches." Madam Pomfrey said holding out two potions, one a Dreamless Sleep and the other to help stop the bleeding, in her hands and pointing to a jar of salve on the bedside table.

Remus murmured his agreement as the two potions were poured down his throat. Remus was out like a light, his head laying against the headboard of the bed. Madam Pomfrey enlisted Sirius' help by having him gently move Remus into a comfortable laying position. Sirius smoothed Remus' hair away from the werewolf's nose and kissed the pale forehead.

"Sirius?" Madam Pomfrey called out questioningly.

Sirius turned towards her, blushing a nice, bright red. He met her warm amethyst eyes and answered with a quiet "Yes m'am?" Madam Pomfrey looked at him warmly, as a mother would her child, and nodded back towards Remus.

"Do me a favor and put that salve on his head, he'll wake up with a nagging headache if you don't."

"Sure thing Madam P. Sure thing." He replied grabbing the jar of magical salve. "Thank you." He whispered quietly as she turned her back.

"Think nothing of it dear, think nothing of it."

And so Sirius gently propped the sleeping boy up and slipped up on the bed behind him before allowing Remus to lay back down. Sirius pushed the hair back once again, fanning it out on to his own firm chest and then set to open the jar. Sirius dipped his fingers into the ointment and massaged it in circles on Remus' temples. He was practically daring the headache to come.

But soon the circles came but without salve this time. He was just massaging lazily and loving the feeling of Remus' weight on him. He covered Remus up with a blanket, pulling it all the way up the brown haired boy's chin. Sirius ran his fingers through the golden brown strands for most of the morning before dozing off, sliding down and wrapping himself around Remus gently.

* * *

A/N: Also if youcan guess the TITLE and ARTIST of the song from which the chapter gets it's name, you'll get a sneak peak! wOOt! 


	19. The Nearness of You

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... 

LYRICS DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS THAT POPPY IS SINGING IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER. THEY BELONG TO THE BEATLES. THEY'RE IN ITALICS.

A/N: CONGRATS TO MUGGLED WHO GOT THE NAME AND ARTIST RIGHT! IT IS "GOLDEN SLUMBERS" BY THE BEATLES.  
Thanks to: muggled, slashykitty, spikesdreamer, thequeeneb, Clover Madison, punkrockfrog, The Cotton Candy Kisses, freakanature,chaeli.meep., give em enough rope, MinervaEvenstar, marauders4, butterflywings32,Chrliii, Jamie88, PiperLeoEternally, CrimsonReality, Tanya J Potter, Captain Oz, nora17, tasselabb, padfootbabeinblack, BlazeofGlory17, Aussie Munchkin.  
  
**Faerie Nyx**: Pomfrey doesn't ask Sirius about the scratches because he's been scratched up so many times during Pranks or just fights that she just heals him and moves on, unless they're really bad.  
**Tomiko the Muse:** Ahh, you've got your wish! Continue reading! You'll enjoy it!  
**NemesisMuse**: Thank you! I appreciate it greatly!  
**Spaz1989**: OMG ANOTHER BEATLES FREAK! KICK ASS:shakes your hand:  
**Wolfers**: I'm glad you liked the title of the story, I'm actually thinking about changing my pen name to Golden Slumbers...  
**KawaiiTenshi27**: I've e-mailed them to ask about it, but no response yet, if I'm even going to get one.

* * *

Poppy walked out of her office and into the actual Infirmary part of the Hospital Wing and saw the two boys snuggled together. Remus was using Sirius' chest as a pillow and had a hold of Sirius' arm tightly, as if holding on for dear life. Poppy smiled to herself as she walked back into her office to drink another cup of tea. 

Remus groggily opened his eyes as he put his hand to his forehead, bracing himself for the headache that was coming. But…it didn't. And Remus sat there for at least five minutes waiting for the said ache to come along, though it never did. He furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to find a reason as to why the pain wasn't pounding around in his head as it always was on the mornings after the Full Moon.

Sirius on the other hand, had been teetering on the edge of sleep and consciousness. All he wanted to do was bury his head in the pillow, nose down to keep the cold away from it, and sleep. But Remus seemed to be keeping him from doing that. Sirius' attention was soon focused on the werewolf's antics and he could barely keep his laughter quiet. Finally, it seemed to Sirius, that Remus was hurting himself trying to figure out why his head wasn't hurting , that he decided to clue Remus in.

"Salve, remember Moony?" Sirius asked, his voice husky from sleep.

_That _voice made tiny little shivers go up and down Remus' spine. He finally summoned up enough courage to actually open his mouth and turned towards Sirius, a slight blush on his cheek from Sirius' tone.

"Oh, right. But, uh- how did it get on there?"

It was Sirius' turn to blush this time as he had to find a way to tell Remus it was him.

"I-uh…" Sirius coughed and cleared his throat. "Madam Pomfrey put me to work, I did it."

Remus looked at Sirius, truly grateful and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Sirius. I'm always asleep before I can get it on."

"No problem Moony."

And the boys sat in silence a long time before it was broken with a creak of a door. Peter poked his blonde head through the crack, making sure that Remus was awake before walking in. He then popped his head back out and called to James that they were both in there and awake. The other two Marauders walked in, smiling at the ones laying on the bed, bringing chocolate with them. The four teens talked about the extra Hogsmeade trip coming up and what they wanted to do then. Soon though, both Peter and James had to go, one to take a shower and one to work on correcting a failed Herbology assignment, and they were both out the door.

"So uhmm…" Remus began, but was interrupted as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office singing quite loudly.

"_But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you…I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life I love you more! Though I know_----OH! Hello dears, didn't realize you were awake." She said smiling slyly at Sirius as she continued singing along with her now audible radio.

Remus just barely caught the exchange between the Healer and the young man he had his eye on, but he _had _seen it. And it had intrigued him, very much so. He looked towards Sirius and saw the bashful look he had upon his face.

"Well m'dears I'm off to talk to Professor Dumbledore, don't get into _too _much trouble." And with that, Madam Pomfrey left the two young boys in the Infirmary. Alone with each other.

Remus sighed and fell back against the pillows, his left eye against the cool linen. He wanted to get up and move around, but he didn't. He liked the coziness of the bed and the nearness of Sirius. As he rolled over to his right side, the red tinted hair fell onto his eyelid.

Remus kept both eyes closed, of course he had to keep his left eye closed to keep the locks of hair out of it, but that's beside the point. He felt the bed dip as Sirius laid down beside him, head propped up by his arm. And Sirius was close, but just close enough to where Remus could just _barely _feel the warm puffs of breath hitting his face.

Sirius was staring at the lock of golden hair laying across the pale eyelid and he desperately wanted to move it. He desperately needed to move it. And so…he did. The calloused fingertips fluttered on Remus' soft skin, sweeping up the hair and tucking it behind Remus' barely freckled ear. Sirius kept caressing Remus' face lightly, sometimes connecting the small freckles invisibly.

At first Remus' eyes snapped open, the gold showing more than usual, making Sirius' face light up. He always loved it when the gold shone through the green. Remus took in the way Sirius was looking at him and relaxed, relishing in the feeling of the rough pads of Sirius' fingers. He sighed slightly as Sirius pushed another fallen lock behind his ear, capturing Sirius' attention.

The blue eyes transfixed on Remus', soaking everything up. The veiled look of bliss he had on his face made Sirius' insides flop and twist.

"I didn't want to." He whispered quietly and moved his face closer to Remus'.

Remus looked at him as he was quite confused about this statement. He started to ask Sirius what he meant by that exactly but Sirius leaned in farther, just barely brushing their lips together.

"Moony…" Sirius whispered, his voice husky.

And that was all it took. Remus leaned all the way in, pressing his mouth eagerly to Sirius'. To Sirius it felt as though his senses were multiplied and he could feel every little hair on his arm standing straight up. Remus pushed his tongue past Sirius' lips and into the warm mouth. And Sirius could still taste the chocolate on Remus' tongue, along with a spicy flavor that was all Remus' own.

Remus licked at Sirius' tongue, teasing it into his own mouth. Of course, the wet organ follow relentlessly. And Remus loved the taste of sweet cider mixed with a slight dark chocolate taste that Sirius owned, although there was something he couldn't place and he wasn't too fond of it. Sirius pulled back, deciding to look at Remus and his reaction. But because the taste of this kiss was like no other, Remus had to see if Sirius' lips tasted exactly like his mouth.

Licking at the kiss-swollen lips, Remus let out a small growl. The only logical answer to the mysterious taste came filtering in through the lust induced fog in his mind...

* * *

End Of Chapter 19...we're coming to a close, m'dears...it's coming up soon, methinks 

-dramatic music playing in the back ground- (hums) :ba-ba-BAAAA: Cliffy anyone? Cliffy? Hope you enjoyed the Chapter...I had a lot of fun writing this one! Can anyone guess what Sirius tastes like?

Leave me a review? Ya know you want to!

With love and Golden Slumbers to you all,  
Lykaios


	20. Because I need you more

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER...  
A/N: Ahhh another chapter...wOOt! enjoy...review responses at the bottom...

DEDICATIONS: **RemusSiriusBlack: **Because you've got a loverly story that makes me happy... and **Captain Oz: **For your help!

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"You taste like Bones."

Sirius sighed loudly as Remus moved off of him. "Remus, that was _days _ago! And I---"

Sirius' voice was cut off as Remus shoved a piece of dark chocolate into the open mouth. Remus moaned at the sight of Sirius sucking at the chocolate which was stuck to his finger. He leaned towards Sirius, pulling his finger out of the mouth hesitantly, and whispered in his ear.

"Well I suggest you fix it." He replied in a semi-seductive voice. His eyes were shining while they were focused on Sirius' mouth, they seemed to be begging Sirius to put that mouth to other good uses.

But Sirius did nothing. He didn't kiss Remus like Remus wanted him to. And he didn't touch Remus like Remus wanted him to. So Remus made no move to help him fix it. '_Maybe Sirius just didn't want it fixed.'_ Remus thought to himself. He then walked into Madame Pomfrey's office, writing a small note telling her he felt fine and was going up to his Dorm. The werewolf made his way through the stone halls, pondering on the subject of why Sirius didn't do anything.

When he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he told her the password quietly, and slipped through the crack before she had opened all of the way. Remus sat down on a Common Room couch, resting his head in his hands and thinking about Sirius and growing tired from it. Morpheus hit him with a ton of bricks and he could practically hear his bed calling for him. Tired yet doggedly, Remus made his way upstairs, not even bothering to kick his shoes off as he climbed into the familiar bed. Picking his wand up off of his bed side table, he swished the bed curtains shut and fell asleep soon.

Sirius walked aimlessly around the castle, counting the blotches black stone inside the gray. He was confused to what Remus meant by "fix it".

"Fix it? Fix it?" He repeated in a whisper to himself.

"Sirius!" a voice yelled.

Sirius jumped and turned in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Hey Pete." He said gloomily.

"How's Remus?"

"He's --uh-- doing good…he already went to the dorm."

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"So why didn't you go with him?" Peter asked in mock suspicion.

"I…_just _didn't feel like it I suppose. Plus we've still got afternoon classes. See ya later Wormy."

And with that, Sirius walked towards the Great Hall and away from the blonde boy who was trying to decide if he should put his plan into action.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Remus?"

Remus didn't wake, just twisted in his sleep and put his face into the pillow.

"Remus?" The voice sliced through his sleepy mind and he couldn't take it any longer.

"What is it?"

"Where's Padfoot?" James asked while running his hand through his hair.

"Not really sure, can't really be bothered to know." Remus said, some anger filtering in through the softness of his voice.

"Why?" James asked, fearing Sirius had admitted to Remus that he loved him and that Remus had rejected him.

"Because he just can't fix everything, now can he? Or maybe he just can't be arsed to fix. " Remus replied in a rhetorical tone. And with that the werewolf shut his bed curtains again and buried his face under the crimson duvet, forcing back tears and anger.

Peter came creaking through the Fat Lady's portrait and calling for James in panting breaths. James was sitting on the couch, staring at words in a book, but not reading it.

"James! Sirius…Remus…not getting along?" Peter said through taking deep breaths.

"I know. Remus said that Sirius can't fix everything. But I'm not sure what he means by that. I know he was being sarcastic and bitter when he said it, though. What'd Padfoot do?"

"I'm not really sure." Peter said, crestfallen.

Both boys looked at each other before James ran out of the Common Room and made his way to the Library to find Lily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily was walking down from the Library to the Common Room to pick up her bag for afternoon classes. As she continued on, she heard something akin to a heard of elephants trampeding through the halls of Hogwarts. Okay, it wasn't that bad, it wasn't nearly that loud. But it was loud enough for her to hear it. She turned the corner cautiously, but it obviously wasn't cautiously enough. She felt her legs give way and she was soon falling forward.

The red head landed on a hard body. A hard _male _body. And she had to admit, it felt very nice. Her long, pale legs were on either side of the boy's waist and her hands splayed on his chest. She began to push herself up as she opened her eyes.

The first things that her eyes saw were a head full of messy black hair and the very tip-top of round, black wire glasses. Her green eyes traveled down the pink tinted face and locked with James' hazel ones. She began to push herself up off of him again, blushing as red as her hair.

Lily gasped as fingers closed around her wrist and pulled her back down. James looked into her eyes. She noticed a slight mischievous twinkle there, before he crushed their lips together.

James' mouth opened as he started to gasp, just because of the contact and felt Lily's tongue press against his lips, asking for permission to enter. And James let her enter, relishing in the feeling of her tongue skimming through his mouth. And he wasn't sure if it was because she had just ate something cinnamon and mint or if it was just the way she always tasted, but he enjoyed it to no end.

Peter came huffing around the corner and almost tripped over his own feet at the sight he met. James had Lily pressed up against the wall, her legs still around his waist and her arms around his neck, hands in his hair.

"Uhmm, James, you can't really tell her what you came to tell her if your mouth is…preoccupied as it seems to be."

The couple broke away from each other as they heard Peter's voice and Lily slid down from James' legs and removed her hands from James' hair, which was ruffled beyond belief.

"Er---Right, right. Remus and Sirius are fighting." He said his tone growing serious and the blush fading away.

"Why?" Lily demanded, her voice which was femininely husky making James look at her with surprise and want.

Lily coughed to clear her throat, while sneaking glances at James.

"We're not really sure on that one." Peter said, seeming sorry and put out at the thought.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that then won't we?" Lily asked and then demanded that tell her all that they knew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table with other Gryffindors, but he felt alone. There was no Moony beside him, no Moony across from him, no other Marauders across from him or beside him, and it just didn't feel right to him. He pushed his lunch around his plate and thought about going up to the dorm to sleep through the classes that he hadn't already missed, but decided against it. Sirius took one last bite of macaroni and cheese before getting up and walking to Transfiguration.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Remus laid in bed, trying to decide if he wanted to go to Transfiguration and risk seeing Sirius there, or just lay in bed. He had almost made up his mind when he heard the pit-pats of someone walking lightly up the stone stairs. The door creaked open and Lily walked straight over to Remus' bed, peeking slightly through the curtains.

"Are you going to come to class Remus?" She asked quietly, seemingly afraid that if she talked too loud it would hurt him.

And this disappointed Remus. Not because Lily had come to see him, not because she was peeking in his bed curtains, and not because he had a friend who cared. But because he had almost made his mind up to not go to afternoon classes to avoid Sirius. And with someone there asking him if he was going, it brought up all the reasons why he _should _go.

"I am, just getting ready to get up right now." He said, although she knew he hadn't been about to do that.

Remus slowly got out of his bed, shivering without the warmth although it wasn't a cold day. He was sure not to hurt himself as he grabbed his satchel and held the door open for her. Lily nodded her thanks, looked at him questioning his seemingly rained on mood, and then walked slowly down the stairs, making sure she didn't leave Remus behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James and Peter had looked just about everywhere that they could think of, in the little amount of time they had, for Sirius. So they both decided to walk on to Transfiguration. When the crept through the door and made it to their table and seats they noticed Sirius was sitting there, staring blankly at the spot across from him where Remus usually sat.

His hands were on a carving of the four boys' names. But the fingers were only tracing one. He'd trace the name from the curve of the uppercase 'R' to the 's' and then he'd do it again. This time starting from the bottom curve of the 's' and goin to the curly-q Remus would make when starting his 'R'.

"Hey Padfoot." Peter and James chorused.

Sirius didn't answer, all he did was nod his acknowledgment.

"I said 'hello' Padfoot." James said, sounding somewhat hurt.

Sirius sighed and then looked at James apologetically.

"Hi Jamie…sorry."

James clapped him on the back as he was sitting down.

"It's alright, just wanted to make sure you were still alive, with all that thinking you seem to be doing. We wouldn't want you to kill yourself in the process, now would we?"

Sirius smiled bitter sweetly and responded.

"Yeah, I'm alive."

About that time Remus slowly walked in with Lily trailing slightly behind him. He seemed tired and worn out, like he was only there out of obligation. He looked up and seen Sirius at the table and his eyes grew wide before Lily turned and started talking to him again.

James watched as Sirius kept his eyes on Remus, who at that time was shaking his head fervently despite how tired he seemed. Lily seemed as if she were pushing a subject that Remus didn't want to talk about and if Remus doesn't want to talk about something, Remus doesn't talk about it. So naturally, Remus walked away from Lily, after apologizing of course, and sat down across from Sirius sighing as he did.

Remus' legs were stretched out and so close to Sirius' that they were almost twined together. But as soon as Sirius' knee touched his calf, Remus jerked his legs in the other direction, unable to keep touching Sirius without jumping across the circular table to kiss him within an inch of his life.

But soon Remus' green eyes were focused on the engravings on the table and how Sirius' slightly calloused fingers seemed to trace only Remus' name. Every so often Remus would catch Sirius' blue eyes fixed on his face, but when Remus would look up, the sapphires had moved. However, as soon as Remus would turn his attention to something else, the eyes would resume their job staring at the werewolf.

'_That's only your imagination Remus. You're seeing what you **want **to see.' _He thought to himself and quickly adverted his eyes to the door that Professor McGonagall had just walked through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All throughout the class, Sirius kept his eyes patiently fixed on Remus. He would watch the way the brown hair streaked with gold and red would fall into Remus' eyes, frustrating him greatly. He would sit and watch the way Remus nibbled on his bottom lip as he took thorough notes, trying to comprehend and repeat what McGonagall said in his head long enough to write it down. And because Sirius sat and watched the pale boy for so long, he didn't know that class had been dismissed.

"Sirius?" James said, prodding Sirius with his quill as Lily, Remus, and Peter stood up.

Sirius didn't answer him just kept pondering on the small things that made him fall for Remus. So Lily tried to get him to get up and so did Peter. Neither one of them could make the Animagus budge.

"Sirius." Remus said, a stern tone to his voice.

Sirius looked up his blue eyes traveling up Remus' face.

"Class is over and James wants you." Remus said, pointing over at James who was fervently trying to get Lily and Peter's attention.

"O-oh. Alright then." Sirius said, disappointment clear in his tone.

Remus nodded hisacknowledgementand walked towards Lily and the door, urging himself to just leave Sirius alone.

"You need to tell him." Lily pressed on, keeping her eyes locked on Remus, but somehow knowing where to walk so she wouldn't run into anyone or anybody.

Remus just looked at her, the question 'why?' evident in his eyes.

"He might not know what exactly he did wrong." Lily said logically.

Deep down Remus knew, he was one hundred percent sure that Sirius didn't know what he did wrong. Remus was just being a chicken, his traitorous mind inventing more and more excuses for Sirius to turn him down.

"I know." Remus whispered, not really sure if he should turn and run to Sirius, apologizing the whole way or stand his ground and wait for Sirius to come to him.

* * *

**Captain Oz: **As I already talked to you about the interview, which if I recall you said went pretty well, right? I'm going to thank ya for the help with this chapter! And you were right...it was the Hufflepuff Hussy.  
**freakanature:** I wonder what Sirius really tastes like too. I'm glad you liked it...do you like it better cute and cuddly or angsty?  
**KawaiiTenshi27**: You're right, I've not received an e-mail from them...so incase I get in trouble for responding to reviews...I need to copy all of my chapters or have someone do it for me, and then send it to myself so I'll still have them. Anyway...I'll be expecting you with some sort of torturistic weapon to kill Bones with...poor bird, never really did anything.../smiles/  
**Chrliii: **Yeah it was Bones, but our dear Remus is a werewolf, he's got superhuman tastebud powers...(yes I just made that bit about superhuman tastbud powers up). Technically I think it was like 3 maybe 4 days since he kissed Cheryl...anyway I hope you enjoyed the chappie.  
**PerfectlySirius**: It's alright...just as long as you're alive and well. Glad to see you back!  
**bluekiwibubble: **Sirius seemed to think that braiding his hair was masculine...lol. I LOVE writing Peter as a brave person. It makes me happy! Sorry about the stags thing...I HAVE NO EARTHLY IDEA WHERE THE WHITE CAME FROM! lol. About Sirius' eyes...I write his eyes any color really...whichever seems to suit me at the time. They do seem to sleep a lot. I'm trying to work on that though. I LOVED your long random review! It made me happy!  
**Fyr's shadow: **Blood? LOL why blood...hmmm Vampiric Sirius/drools/  
**watari**: I never said that JKR was totally original...I know that she's not. And technically the 'the fact that both major villains use big glowing symbols in the sky' isn't really plausible. DE usetheir markto show where they've struck...The Eye doesn't actually move from place to place, it's an actual being. Anyway I hope I didn't come off as majorly bitchy in this...because I'm not and I hope you continue reading! Thanks  
**RemusSiriusBlack**: I replied, I replied! Thanks for the review/smiles/ Great story by the way. 

**Also thanks to: **Clover Madison, CrimsonReality, Megsymalone, Tanya J Potter, padfootbabeinblack, MinervaEvenstar, All-knowing Alien, QFan, Hiei is MYNE, HJPotterFan, Obsession920,PiperLeoEternally, 0mrsprongs0, e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y, MY MInD, thequeeneb, **NemesisMuse, **heather, munky57, hydraspit, marauders4, **ChloeKitty22, **Hiei is MYNE, **Tomiko the Muse, **punkrockfrog, SlashyKitty, Muggled, Faerie Nyx,

* * *

I love you all...leave me reviews! I LOVE THEM! 

.Nyx.


	21. Your every word cuts me inside

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER  
Lyrics disclaimer: The title of the chapter doesn't belong to me. It comes from an Ashlee Simpson song called "Goodbye"  
A/N: **at the bottom...**

Chapter Name: **Your every word cuts me inside...**

* * *

It seemed to Remus as if the days and nights were slowly but surely melting into one another. They would all begin the same way and end the same way too. He would get up and shower, get dressed, wake James and Peter up who would in turn wake Sirius up while he was walking down to breakfast.And so it became Friday a little too quickly for Remus.

The werewolf was walking out of Arithmancy taking his sweet dear old time making people get frustrated and speed up to walk in front of him. But it wasn't his fault was it? It wasn't his fault that a young man with inky black hair and sparkling blue eyes was on his mind. And he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for acting the way he did at the beginning of the week.

When Remus had actually thought about it, he did see the reasoning in Lily's argument. Sirius couldn't possibly have known what he meant by fixing it, could he have? Little did Remus know was that James had been bugging Sirius about it all week long. And James Potter intended on finding an appropriate answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sirius!" James practically squealed as they entered the Dorm during their free period. Although, if you would have asked him it wouldn't have been a squeal. It would have been a roar or something manlier than a squeal.

"What?" Sirius asked, exasperated with James' incessant questions.

"What's going on between you and Moony? Why aren't you guys talking to each other? What happened on Monday? Wh---"

Sirius covered James' mouth with a large hand. He looked at James in the eye, hazel meeting azure and began talking slowly.

"If you do not stop being so bloody annoying, I will make it so you are physically unable to please Lily, if you follow me."

James, wide eyed and shocked, shook his head emphatically after being still for a moment or two.

And then it began again.

"But you and Moon-"

"James." Sirius said in a dangerous tone.

The bespectacled young man covered his mouth with his hands.

"Since I'll find no peace with you being so inquisitive, I'll tell you all I know"

James settled down and rested his head on a propped up arm. He looked so…eager. Sirius rubbed his hand down his face before he began, sighing loudly as if he hadn't really intended on telling James the problem but has just told the enthusiastic boy he was going to tell him to calm him down.

"Well you see, I was helping Pomfrey with Remus' headache salve, because he had already fallen asleep and couldn't put in on himself."

At this point James wiggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"Oh stop it you! Anyway, so I had already put the salve on him and we both fell back asleep in the hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey had to go and talk to Dumbledore so it was just me and him. Oh ho-ho, picture it Jamey! Just Remus and me." He said the last line while pointing to himself.

"And do you know what happened then?" He asked in an excited tone.

James shook his head but motioned him to continue.

Sirius smirked.

"We kissed! Ohh, Merlin James, it was…whoa. He tasted like the chocolate you guys brought and some sort of spice. It was wonderful! I thought I would cream my pants"

When James made an offended look at the description, Sirius smirked.

"Hey you asked."

"So I did. Continue oh mighty creamer!"

Sirius stuck his tongue out.

James laughed at himself and then laughed harder at Sirius' retaliation.

"Anyway," Sirius continued waving a hand a James to calm him down, "We kissed." and a dreamy look came onto his face.

"And?" James prompted.

"And I somehow screwed it up." the boy without glasses replied while frowning.

"How?" The stag Animagus asked, anxious to know the rest of the story.

"Well…" Sirius continued and then scratched his head.

James looked at him expectantly.

Sirius pouted and started tugging on a strand of his inky black hair that was hanging in front of his eyes.

"He said I tasted like Bones. _Bones_, Jamesey! That was days ago! And I told him exactly that." He finished and huffed as he let go of the strand of hair.

James looked surprised at first. He sat silent for a while and then opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

"Siri, you've got to remember that this happened right after the moon. Remus' senses must have been sky-rocketing. He's got amazing senses anyway, but it was right after the moon."

Sirius nodded his agreement. Then started to recount the happenings yet again.

"And then the crazy werewolf told me to fix it. Fix it!"

"What do you reckon he meant by that?"

Sirius groaned loudly and fell heavily back on the bed.

"I don't know"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

Remus kept himself away from the Common Room the rest of the day, not wanting to confront Sirius…or James…or Lily for that matter. He didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. He wanted Friday to fly by as the other days had, but it didn't seem to be complying with him this time.

So he went to the Room of Requirement, wanting a warm fire to sit next to, a place to just sit down, relax, and keep away from James and Lily's questions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius walked down the hall of Hogwarts looking for a place to get away from James. He was so tired of hearing about how he should tell Remus exactly how he felt, that he was going stuff dirty socks into the bespectacled boy's wide, open mouth if he didn't shut it.

'THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!' A voice that suspiciously sounded like James' screamed in the back of his mind. So the dark haired young man made his way to the Room of Requirement, not knowing that Remus was already there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As he was turning a crisp page in the book he was reading, Remus reached over to the end table next to his large, dark colored chair. He hadn't noticed the door open and another person walk inside so he carried on with his reading oblivious to the other young man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius jumped in shock as soon as his hand came in contact with another's warm flesh. He had just wanted to A scarred hand jerked away from his own and the owner of said marred hand turned towards Sirius. Eyes flash an eerie green-gold color in the light of the fire and Sirius sighed as he recognized the figure.

The golden green eyes blinked and then squinted trying to adjust his keen eyes so he could see through the shadowed room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus sighed as he watched the shadows fall on Sirius' face.

"Well, you might as well sit down." Remus said, in a tone that neither icy nor warm.

Sirius sat down in a chair that had popped up as soon as Remus told him to sit down.

"Siri--"

"Rem--" The started at the same time.

"You go ahead…" Sirius said, wanting to work things out before they got too far out of hand.

"I--umm-- I just…" Remus tried, blushing the entire time.

Sirius looked at Remus' reddening face and decided to take action. He guessed at what the blush meant and considered it as something Remus just wanted to forget.

"Okay I'll go then, alright?" Sirius asked.

Remus just nodded, the blush going down.

"Let's just forget _that_. Okay?" Sirius asked, not looking at Remus.

Remus' jaw dropped and he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. This was not how he had planned for it to go. His plan consisted of less words, more kissing, more of Sirius' tongue in his mouth, more of his hands on Sirius, anywhere and everywhere that he could find open skin.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, capturing Remus' attention.

Remus gaped at him for a moment before nodding his head and answering 'yes' in breaths that were very labored.

"Y-yeah." He repeated again as if saying it to himself.

Sirius smiled at Remus, albeit a little uneasily at first before turning his head and sighing.

The two friends spent the rest of their time in the Room of Requirement mostly in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finally, after two grueling hours of mostly awkward silences that he just could stand, Remus stood up. He started stretching his limbs to get rid of the aches and pains he acquired from the long sitting. Arms stretching high over his head, in a way that remind Sirius of a cat, he groaned in appreciation.

Sirius watched as the crisp, white, cotton t-shirt lifted up with Remus' arms. Up and over the tight stomach which looked so delectable to the dark haired boy. Sirius' eyes widened as his eyes caught the small line of hair leading down past the waistline of Remus' jeans.

Sirius felt the blush rising up, starting at his neck and heading north. Another deep groan came from deep within Remus' throat as Sirius stood up.

"Rem…" Sirius whispered, his voice husky with want.

The tone of Sirius' voice startled Remus and he quickly put his arms down and looked at Sirius, concern shining in his green-gold eyes.

"Hmm?" Remus asked taking a step towards Sirius.

And for a moment Sirius felt the urge to just straighten his arm, grab a hold of the werewolf, and never, _ever_, let go. The dark haired boy pushed the feelings down and willed his arm to stay at his side, which it did.

"No…nothing." Sirius replied, his tone a pained one.

Remus just looked at him in a strange way before picking up his book.

"C-ya later Sirius."

And with that, Remus Lupin had left the Room of Requirement. Sirius sighed and flopped back down in his chair, wondering if he had done the right thing by telling Remus to forget it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We've got to get them together!" Peter squeaked.

"We know that Wormy! We know." James said, moving his hand from the place it was sitting to another every two seconds.

"Well, let's get them pissed out of their minds and hook them up!" Lily replied anxiously while watching James' hand.

James was itching to put his hand on top of Lily's…gods how he wanted to do it!

Peter leaned over and grabbed James' hand and then Lily's. He put them palm to palm and then twined the fingers together.

"Date damn it!" He said, the volume of his voice rising slightly.

And so they did, giving credit to Peter for giving them a 'nudge' in the right direction.

"Now," he said catching the new couple's attention, "We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and they're coming with us…"

* * *

END CHAPTER 21

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry about that long wait and there's still no getting together of the puppies, that should be the next chatper. This chapter has been an absolute Bitch to write and I'm still not sure if I like it. Anyway thanks for reading, drop a review, and tell me what you think.

Love,

.Lykaios. .Nyx. 


	22. Baby It's You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter..Nor the lyrics in the chapter name...

* * *

Every class that Peter had with one of the canines, a sly smirk was permanently plastered to his face. Although, whenever one of the two looked at him, Peter would at least change the smirk to something akin to a smile. This plan was going to work, Peter could feel it. And if it didn't, he might just have to take the same drastic measures he took with Lily and James.

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, all four of the Marauders and Lily as well, were sitting in the Common Room in front of the fire, waiting for the morning to dwindle into the afternoon so they could actually leave for Hogsmeade. Remus was playing chess with James. Lily brought up the subject of Quidditch with Sirius, allowing Peter to formulate the last minor details of the plan.

Peter sat in a large armchair, making notes in a small notebook, which was disguised as a Potions textbook. Every so often he would let out a peal of laughter or a snort of disapproval and catch the attention of the others in the room. The notes delineated every single thing; how they would get Remus and Sirius to drink without being suspicious, how they would keep them in the tower, and how many minutes it would take to get the boys' wands away from them obliviously. Every. Single. Thing.

"Ha!" James shouted, catching Sirius' attention. "What do you think of that…Moooony?"

"Check-mate." Remus smirked as James' king was obliterated into tiny pieces. "That's what I think of that."

James looked at the resident werewolf, his mouth hanging open.

"How--How---?" James stuttered.

"Don't question it James, you _knew _Remus would win. He always does." Sirius replied as he moved towards Remus. "Don't you Remmikins?" Sirius threw an arm around Remus' shoulder.

Remus' scarred hand slipped the arm off his shoulder.

"Yes, yes I do." Remus replied, smiling the entire time.

Lily looked to Peter while the exchange went on. Her green eyes were wide as Peter watched the scene, not sure if they still felt the same. James looked at Lily firmly. As if to say '_They still like each other and don't you ever think anything different.' _Lily, in turn, gave the same look to Peter. The rat Animagus looked relieved and continued scribbling in his 'Potions Book'.

"Well," Peter said and then coughed, signaling that he and James should go up to the Dorm to discuss 'The Plan' . "I'm going to go wash up, talk to you all later then?"

"Wait just a minute Pete." James said scrambling up from his armchair. "I've gotta get ready too." He winked at Lily, who stood as well.

"Girl stuff, you know?" She replied and started to sprout stuff off about eyeliner and mascara.

"Go, woman! GO!" Sirius roared playfully.

Lily smiled and playfully flounced away from the couch and up the Girls' Stairs, her red hair slinging as she went.

0o0o0o0o

"Ooohhhh! That's a good one Pete!" James loudly whispered, slapping Peter on the back for a job well done.

"Well, I try." Peter replied and continued delineating the plan.

0o0o0o0o

"So, uh, hullo Remus!" Sirius said, unsure of what to do now that he was alone with Remus.

"'Lo Sirius." Remus replied, as he laid his head back on his chair and closing his eyes.

Sirius couldn't help but stare, transfixed, at the lovely pale column of a neck. Said neck only had a few, faintly noticeable scars. Not that the scars would have bothered Sirius. He would've loved to just take his tongue and run it up the front of Remus' neck. Up and over the Adam's Apple that stuck out so deliciously and over the scar above it.

"Sirius?" Remus said, getting up and standing in front of the dark haired boy so that his eyes leveled with Sirius'.

Sirius let out a huff of breath, the warm air hitting Remus in the face.

"Are you alright, Padfoot?" Remus asked, the concern for his friend cutting through to the front of his voice.

Another puff of breath.

"Siri?" Remus asked, this time something akin to panic edging in.

"'Lo? Anyone in there?" He said, rapping slightly on Sirius forehead.

Sirius' hand shot out, his fingers circling the wrist that was connected to the hand.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked, taking a step away from Sirius, though Sirius still had a hold of him.

Sirius stood up and then pulled Remus towards him, closer and closer. Finally he crashed their lips together, moaning into the werewolf's mouth. Remus gasped at the amount of emotion Sirius was pouring into that one kiss. So much passion, lust, confusion, and wait…was that love? Sirius' tongue swept through Remus' open lips, traveling in the warm cavern of Remus' mouth and mapping the contours. He pushed Remus down in the chair, soon straddling him.

Sirius broke the kiss, pulling back, and then looking for any type of resistance from Remus. Remus latched onto Sirius' shirt, pulling him back in for another kiss. Breaking away once again, Sirius' mouth connected with the soft skin of Remus' neck. Sirius slowly nipped and licked his way up the sensitive skin and over one of the few scars on Remus' neck.

From deep in Remus' throat, a growl of pleasure rose and escaped from the open mouth.

"Sirius…" Remus gasped out, his hands threading through Sirius' long, dark hair.

"Hmmm?" Sirius asked, as he made his way down past collarbone, his voice reverberating off of sharpness of said collarbone, making the werewolf shiver and then groan.

"Sirius, please…" Remus' voice was husky as he was pleading.

"Please?" Sirius teased as he unbuttoned the white shirt that Remus was wearing.

"Oh GODS! Please don't stop." Remus called out a Sirius took a nipple in his mouth while his hands were running up and down Remus' sides.

"Don't worry Remy-dear, I won't." Sirius said between licks. And he didn't intend to stop.

But sometimes what you intend to happen and what really happens are two TOTALLY different things.

"Are you ready, James? Huh? Are you ready?" Peter called out to James, who by the way had been in the Bathroom (trying) to fix his hair. Peter sounded as if he had a dog named James and was calling out to him, but James himself decided to over look that.

"Yeah Pete, let's get down there and see if Lily and the guys are ready." James said laying down his comb.

"Foot--" Remus said through a haze.

"Yes, I'll pay attention to that too. Don't worry!" Sirius replied

"Steps! Sirius! _Footsteps!_" Remus finally managed right before Sirius could attack his mouth again.

"SHIT!" Sirius whispered loudly as he scrambled off of Remus, who was already busy buttoning his shirt back up.

The dog Animagus sat down in the chair opposite of the werewolf and ran a hand through his hair trying to smooth it down and rid it of knots.

"Hey Moon--," James called out as he and Peter rounded the corner. The bespectacled boy stopped his sentence short when he seen how the other two marauders were acting.

Sirius was being fidgety and Remus was uncharacteristically still, even for Remus.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

Remus looked at Sirius and shook his head, now surprisingly calm again.

"Whatever do you mean, dear Jamey?" He asked turning his green-gold eyes on James.

"No--never mind. Are you two ever going to get ready?"

"I'm ready, I've been ready. I was _born _ready!" Sirius exclaimed, back in his old 'Sirius' ways. Which made Remus terribly grateful to him.

"I'm going right now. I've got to take a shower." Remus replied and moving to the stairs, then taking them two at a time.

_'Yeah, a cold one. Real nice and cold.' _He thought to himself as he opened the Dorm door.

_'Mmmm, Remy in the shower…'_ Sirius thought as he touched his swollen lips.

"Hey Sirius, where'd you get that love bite from?" Lily asked as she sat down beside of James.

"I've not got a love bite." He replied indignantly.

"Yes you do." Lily argued back calmly.

"Noooo. I don't." He huffed crossing his arms.

"YES, you do." Lily huffed back.

And that was how it went until Remus came down from his shower.

"NOOOOOO I BLOODY WELL DON'T!"

"No you don't what?" Remus asked calmly.

Sirius turned as to look at the golden haired boy as he spoke. The sight of Remus took his breath away. Remus' hair was still wet and every now and then a drop of water would run down the side of his face and down his neck. Some tendrils of the now dark brown hair were plastered to his pale skin and caressing his neck.

He was wearing a pair of sandblasted semi-baggy jeans that clung to him in all of the right places and a tight chocolate brown shirt. Sirius was practically drooling. Remus' slightly scarred arms were bare, showing off his arm muscles. And he smelled delicious.

"I d-d-don't---"

"SIRIUS HAS A HICKEY!" Lily screamed out.

"I--do not." Sirius replied, his voice and breath coming back to him.

Remus walked closer to Sirius and put a finger under his chin. Sirius inhaled and held his breath. Moony moved Sirius' head to the side and inspected the hickey on the Animagus' neck.

"Ah…you do." Remus replied and then, "Can you hand me that quill over there?"

Lily, Peter, and James stood perplexed, their mouths agape. James gave Lily the same look as he did before and then Lily gave it to Peter who was beginning believe that Remus was _finally _over Sirius.

James gave both Peter and Lily hard looks.

"Are you lot coming?" Sirius called from the portrait.

"Yeah, we're coming, we're coming." James called back and turned to his fellow conspirators.

"They. Like. Each. Other." He said as he grabbed Lily's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Shall we go now?"

Peter and Lily nodded.

"THANK THE GODS!" Sirius exclaimed as they all made their way to the Portrait Hole. He walked out behind Remus, staring at the lovely creature in front of him.

* * *

End Chapter 22.

A/N: Well I figured that you guys were really wanting faster updates...and I'm terribly sorry that the last update took so long, I really didn't even realize that it was that long. Hopefully our dear puppies will be together in the next chapter. I think that more than likely they will. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWRS!

Love,

Lykaios 


	23. It's Only Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics from the Chapter Name. I don't own the quotes either.

* * *

Peter walked along side of James, who was still holding Lily's hand, as they all three talked about various things. 

"Hey, Lily, what's your favorite animal?" Peter asked just to make conversation.

"Uhmm…dogs I guess. I don't know." She replied biting her bottom lip in thought.

James frowned when she said dogs but decided that he couldn't stay mad at her for too long when she was biting her lip in that oh so cute manner.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away again.

"What was that for?" Lily asked, blushing.

"For being you and being cute, of course." James replied nonchalantly.

Peter rolled his eyes and made gagging noises at the couple, then laughing at his antics. James punched the boy playfully on the arm before joining in Peter's laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o

Walking down the dirt path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade was one of Remus' favorite parts of the Hogsmeade trips. This was when he got to take in the scenery surrounding Hogsmeade and Hogwarts with about being furry. He smiled as they walked past large trees and Sirius accidentally bumped into him.

"'Lo Remus."

"Hullo Sirius…lovely day isn't it?" He asked smiling as Peter, James, and Lily sped up so they were a long ways a head of the two canines.

"Yeah. You know…"

"What?"

"I didn't really want Cheryl. At all." Sirius told him, keeping his blue eyes on the ground.

"Why'd you date her then?" Remus asked, confusion bubbling up inside of him.

"Beca---Because, I thought you were dating Lily and I really just wanted you to be happy. And I thought that you were happy with her so I was going to try to be happy with someone else as well."

Sparkling blue eyes were still glued to the ground. Remus was speechless. Finally, his voice returned.

"I'm not going to pretend that it didn't hurt me Sirius. Because it did, badly. I hated seeing you with her."

"I really only wanted you to be happy, Moony. Really. And I fucked it up really bad, didn't I?"

"I suppose you had Paddy, I suppose you had." Remus said as he stopped walking and grabbed Sirius' arm with one hand, while putting a finger to his own lips, showing Sirius to be quiet.

The two young men watched their companions continue to walk ever onwards, never once looking back. Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius' chin, pulling his face down a little, making their eyes level.

"Please fix it Padfoot…" Remus said, licking his lips after he was done speaking.

"I'm not sure---" Sirius started, but was interrupted.

Remus leaned in, his breath ghosting over Sirius' lips before he pressed down lightly. His lips were hardly even there for a second before he pulled away again. Sirius whimpered deep in his throat. Sirius' hands went directly to Remus' hips as the werewolf kissed him. Remus repeated the action of giving Sirius hardly-not-even-there-kisses, pressing his lips from the very corner of Sirius' mouth to the middle, but never staying too long.

"Please Sirius? Please?" Remus whimpered against the left corner of Sirius' mouth.

"Remy…" He breathed.

Remus moved his lips down from the full lips to Sirius' Adam's Apple.

Sirius removed his hands from Remus' hips and latched them onto Remus' face. He pulled the werewolf's face up so he could look him in the eyes.

"How?" He asked, trying to be stern but he could tell that Remus could sense that the temptation of the werewolf's lips was getting the best of the Animagus.

"Say you love me (1)." Remus replied in a breathy voice.

Sirius crashed their lips together and Remus moaned, allowing Sirius entry to his mouth. Sirius ran his tongue on the roof of Remus' mouth and then continued kissing him. He pulled back slightly to suck and nibble on Remus' bottom lip before pulling away from the kiss all together.

"You know I do (2)." Sirius replied, breathless, both boys having swollen lips.

Remus gave him one last kiss, before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Good, now let's get going."

Sirius walked along with Remus, the happiest he had been in a while.

0o0o0o0o0o

James and Lily walked in The Three Broomsticks hand in hand with Peter in front of them. James held the door open and waited for Remus or Sirius one to grab it. He waited. And waited. And waited.

"CLOSE THE DOOR, BOY!" Some various customer yelled out.

James turned around and noticed that the two canines weren't behind him.

"Hey! Where's Moony and Padfoot?"

0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as they neared the beginning of Hogsmeade, the two boys broke apart, not wanting to cause a stir on their extra Hogsmeade trip.

Sirius pulled Remus close and pressed a innocent kiss to his forehead.

"I love you." Sirius said as Remus smiled and pressed a kiss to Sirius' lips.

"I know you do. I love you as well." Remus said and started walking towards The Three Broomsticks.

0o0o0o0o0o

James, Peter, and Lily kept a close eye on the door every time it was opened. Finally, after what seemed like forever to James, Remus walked in with Padfoot trailing behind by some steps.

"What happened? Where'd you two go?" He asked worriedly.

"Someone stopped to talk to us." Sirius said as he sat down in the chair next to Remus.

"Oh…okay then. Well do you guys want something to drink?" James asked.

Remus nodded fervently and soon he had received a butterbeer in turn for a few Sickles. Sirius watched as Remus took a large gulp of the golden liquid, his eyes following the beverage down Remus' throat. Remus set the mug down on the table.

"Ahhh." The werewolf said in satisfaction.

"So who was it?" Peter asked, looking at Sirius and then Remus.

"Who was what?" Sirius asked in a huffy manner.

"Who stopped you guys to talk?"

Sirius panicked.

"Hi Sirius!" A girl from Ravenclaw called out, smiling and waving.

"Her." Sirius replied, his calm tone betraying the feelings of panic rising up in his chest.

Remus wanted to growl at her, to bare his teeth and bite at her waving hand, but pushed the feeling down.

"Hullo Stacy (3)." Sirius replied, not even bothering to make out a wave to the girl.

"So, uhmm do you guys want to go to Zonko's?" Peter asked, afraid to start anything between the two canines.

Sirius looked at Remus who was just finishing the Butterbeer and smiled at the Animagus.

"Sure!" he replied and they all stood, putting on their jackets and falling into conversations, separate and together, as they walked out.

0o0o0o0o

Peter, Lily, and James all went to one side of the joke shop, leaving Moony and Padfoot on the other.

"Hey James! What do you think about this?" Peter yelled, waving something that looked like a very large spaghetti noodle but was making a pass at everyone that walked past him.

"Ooooh!" James replied. "We might be able to use that."

0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius and Remus were walking around looking at the joke candy. Occasionally, Remus would bump into Sirius and wrap their fingers together for a few moments, or vice versa. Sometimes Sirius would stand behind Remus as the werewolf was looking at an item, and press a kiss to the honey colored hair. Remus would shudder and then smile at Padfoot before walking away to look at something else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright, we'll use this!" James semi-whispered triumphantly as he held up a bottle of barely pink liquid. The label was covered with red and pink hearts that were surrounded by question marks.

"Ohhh, they're going to love us for this." Lily exclaimed, grabbing the bottle out of James' hand.

"No they're not! Moony and Padfoot are going to hate us for this." Peter replied before cradling his head in his hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus walked down the aisle next to James and his posse, Sirius' hand grabbing a hold of his belt loop every so often.

"Moon--" Sirius started giving Remus a clandestine kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Remus put a hand up to silence the dark haired boy and then peeked around the edge of the shelf.

"Shh. It's James, Lily, and Peter." he whispered quietly and then continued listening. "They're planning something." He noted, his amber flecked eyes narrowing.

"Ooooh!" Sirius whispered and put his head on Remus' shoulder, trying to get closer to the voices.

_"…We'll use this!" _Came James' voice, floating through the air.

_"Ohhh! …love us for this!" _Lily replied to her boyfriend.

_"No…" _Peter exclaimed to the other two. _"Moony and Padfoot are going to hate us for this." _

Remus gasped and jumped back from the shelf as he caught sight of the bottle in Lily's hands.

"They're---" Sirius started.

"Yes."

"On us?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Sirius asked as they walked out of Zonko's.

"To get us together." Remus replied as they made their way to Honeydukes

"What a lot of good that'll do." Sirius said, smiling as he grabbed Remus' scarred hand for a moment and then letting it go.

"I know." Remus said, as they continued shopping, buying Sugar Quills, Ice Mice, and Peppermint Humbugs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the couple walked out of the shop, Sirius stopped walking and looked at Remus with an in-awe like expression on his face.

"What is it? D'you forget something?" Remus asked as he turned around to look at his…boyfriend.

Sirius shook his head the awed expression turned into a smirk.

"I think we should put a hamper on there plans."

"Oh?" Remus smirked as well. "How so?"

"Well, we'll alter their little love concoction. Make it seem like they fancy someone other than who they really do fancy."

"That, my dear Sirius, is one of the many reasons why I love you." Remus replied as they stumbled onto the edge of Hogwarts grounds. The werewolf kissed Sirius soundly and then broke the kiss, continuing to walk up to the castle. Sirius stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and blushing slightly before running after Remus to keep up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Lily called out to the store. Looking around, she found that neither boy was in the store with them. "James, they're not here. They must've gone back."

James looked at the girl, his eyes wide. '_What if they've tried to kill each other? What if Remus tore Sirius apart? What if they're lying somewhere in Hogsmeade bleeding to death?' _

"C'mon let's go back then." James replied, his calm answer betraying his thoughts. The three friends made their way back to Hogwarts with their concoction, not knowing that Remus and Sirius had figured them out.

When Lily, Peter, and James arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius was sitting on the large maroon couch, well he was actually laying in it more than he was sitting in it, with his legs hanging over one arm of the couch and his head laying on the cushion. Remus was sitting a cushion apart from Sirius reading. His legs were just barely tucked underneath him, his back propped up against the other arm of the couch, and he was turned so that he was facing Sirius. The werewolf moved the hand that wasn't holding his book, down on the cushion near Sirius' head.

Sirius turned toward the sound the noise and seen the three figures standing beside of his legs.

"Hullo guys. Nice to see that you've made it back." He said lazily and lifted his head up and moved his hair from underneath him, causing it to fan out on the cushion, right next to Remus' hand.

"We had been waiting on you guys. We didn't know you had left." Peter replied.

Remus' hand moved quietly and slowly onto some of Sirius' silky, inky hair and he ran his fingers in it before picking it up and fiddling with it. The green eyes were still on the book, Remus continuing his reading. Sirius smiled inwardly as he felt Remus' long, slender fingers in his hair. The Animagus unconsciously moved towards the source of the pleasure and he smiled again, this time externally.

Lily choked silently on nothing as she seen Remus' pale hand in Sirius' dark hair and the smile and look of pure bliss on Sirius' face. Remus' hand moved away as he turned the page and then stuck his book mark in the book.

"So did you guys have fun?" The golden brown haired boy asked.

"Y-y-yeah. We did. Did you guys?" Lily asked when she got her voice back.

Remus smiled a brilliantly beautiful, yet mischievous grin.

"Yes, I did. Very much so." The scarred hand went back down onto the hair covered cushion. "Did you Sirius?" Remus asked as his crept towards the inky hair.

Sirius smiled larger than he was before.

"Why yes, yes I did. Thanks." Although, the 'thanks' was more towards Remus for forgiving him, for loving him, for kissing him, instead of anyone asking if he had fun.

"Why are you so happy?" Peter asked, finally sitting down in a chair. "Have you got a date with that Ravenclaw girl? What was her name…"

Everyone sat still, except for Remus, who pulled his hand from Sirius' hair.

"Stacy." The werewolf growled out.

"Right, right Stacy. Have you got a date with her?" Peter asked.

James cuffed him on the side of the head and glared at him.

"No. I don't. I don't like Stacy. Never have, never, EVER will."

_'Good.' _Remus thought to himself and moved his hand back to Sirius hair. _'I'd hate to have to snap at her.' _Remus growled at his own thoughts, startling Peter.

"O-o-okay…do you lot want to go on a Kitchen raid?" He asked, stuttering terribly on the first word.

"Su--" Remus began but James interrupted him.

"NO! No, uhm, that's alright. You guys don't have to get up. We'll go and get it since we're up. C'mon Pete."

"But I was sitting down!" Peter exclaimed.

"Come. On. Peter." James ground out, pulling Lily closer to the door by her hand.

Peter scampered up out of the chair and over to the door.

"We'll be back in a bit." James said and again, Remus and Sirius were left alone.

0o0o0o0o0

"I still don't see why you volunteered all of us to go!" Lily huffed as she was walking on the opposite side of the hallway, next to Peter and the wall.

"Me either!" Peter cried out, supporting Lily. "_I_ was sitting down. AND comfortable!"

James sped up until he was in front of the other two, turned to face them, and then stopped walking. The bespectacled boy reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a bottle of barely pick liquid.

"TH-is." he started to screamed but calmed down. "This is way we all went. Because we're putting this in their drinks and food."

"Ohhh, yeah." came the two replies from the blonde boy and the red headed girl.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Let's hope you don't have a date." Remus said as he straddled Sirius' waist as he still laid half-on, half-off the couch.

"Oh?" Sirius smirked as he asked the question. "Why's that?" He asked, trying to lean up and capture Remus' mouth. The werewolf wasn't standing for it.

"Because I don't like to share my boyfriends." He said, nipping at Sirius' bottom lip. He could feel both himself and Sirius getting hard.

"S'that so?" Sirius moaned out, trying to arch his back to get his hips to Remus'.

"Very much so." The golden haired boy said, licking up the front of Sirius' throat.

Sirius reached up to thread his hands into Remus' hair. The werewolf caught a hold of the just barely taller boys' hand and then pulled him up into a sitting position. Remus brought the forearm up to his mouth as he sat on Sirius' lap. Sirius watched, transfixed and breathing heavily as Remus' pink tongue peeked out of that beloved mouth. Remus touched the tongued the Sirius' forearm, running it slowly to the place where the forearm and the wrist connect.

"Si, mon cher, avez-vous une date ce soir ?" Remus asked before going any farther.

Sirius arched his back again, moaning. He had no idea what that meant. He only knew a few words in French.

"Do you have a date tonight?" Remus asked again, this time in English, finally understanding that Sirius didn't know what he was saying. He made a silent vow to use more French so Sirius would understand more.

"Non. Non je pas have date other than vous." He replied, slipping into some of the small French that he knew.

Remus licked Sirius' sensitive wrist a while before he began talking again.

"Bon. Aucun Stacy (4)?" He asked, grinding his hips onto Sirius.

"Non. Aucun Stacy (5)." Sirius replied as Remus moved them from the arm of the couch to the carpet.

"Bon. Personne d'autre (6)?" Remus asked kissing and nipping his way back down the underside of Sirius' forearm.

"Non il n'y personne a d'autre (7)." Sirius moaned as Remus gently the bit the heel of his palm and then ran his tongue over it.

"Bon. How long do you think that they'll be gone?" Remus asked grinding his hips against Sirius, their erections rubbing against each other.

Sirius hissed in pleasure, jerking up his hips upwards.

"A while."

"Bon, très bon (8)." he said sliding off of Sirius.

The dark haired boy whimpered, wanting release. Remus pulled him up by his hands and then easily tossed the taller boy over his shoulder, carrying him up the dorm stairs to make use of what little time they had.

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
1. Part 1 of 2 of a quote between Christine and Raoul from Phantom of the Opera. Christine's part  
2. Part 2 of 2 of a quote between Christine and Raoul from Phantom of the Opera. Raoul's Part.  
3. Quote from Wayne's World while Cassandra and Wayne are talking on the roof of Cassandra's loft (I think) and Stacy and her whatever are making out and dancing up there. It's good.**  
TRANSLATIONS:  
**4."Good. No Stacy?" Forgive me if the translations aren't correct. I used www . Free translation . com  
5. "No. No Stacy."  
6. "Good. No one else?"  
7."No there's no one else."  
8. "Good. Very good." 

END CHAPTER 23

A/N: I believe that the next chapter is the last...cries hysterically Drop me a review in all this was 9 - 11 pages I believe, so you all should be proud of me!

Much love to you all, and Happy Christmas or Happy Holidays,

Lykaios Nyx.


	24. And in the End

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR MONOPOLY  
**WARNINGS: **SOMEWHAT GRAPHIC SCENES OF MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.

* * *

"Oh gods Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as Remus flicked his warm, talented tongue over a jutting hip bone. "Oh, a little lower please?" he pleaded, gently tugging on a few strands of Remus' golden brown hair.

Remus complied happily, going lower and lower with each sweep of his tongue. He finally reached the hard cock that had been poking him earlier. He gently licked the head, as an animal nursing a wound would, before sucking most of it in the warm cavern of his mouth.

Sirius grunted loudly at the sensation. The tongue sliding tantalizingly slow on his cock as Remus bobbed his head up and down. Remus smiled around a mouthful of thick hardness as he felt Sirius' hands roaming around on his shoulders.

Swirling his tongue on the vein on the underside of Sirius' hard cock, Remus felt Sirius thrust his hips towards the wonderfully, warm mouth. Remus pushed the thrusting hips down against the bed, his fingers tracing a weird pattern that was unknown to Sirius on them. The sucking never stopped through all of it.

The dark haired boy was writhing and moaning, moaning and writhing, under Remus.

"Remus…" Sirius panted.

"Hmmm?" The werewolf asked, smirking as Sirius shuddered.

"Re-mus! Oh gods, oh gods! I'm gonna --"

Sirius quickly shut up as Remus let the sharp hips go and allowed the Animagus to thrust deep in his throat. The werewolf then grabbed Sirius' ass, holding him in place, the straining cock at the back of his throat. Remus half hummed, half growled, the tongue still moving slowly as the vibrations reached Sirius. Remus pulled back just in time, the precome dripping cock falling from his mouth into his hand.

Sirius came with a couple of jerks, come splattering on his stomach as well as Remus' hand. Many incoherent mumblings mixed in with mumblings of lovers followed.

"Ohhhh Rem, I love you. Love you so, so much."

Remus stared into Sirius' blue eyes, licking his own hand clean of come before licking Sirius clean as well. The so called dark creature crawled up to Sirius' lips, making a few stops to press kisses to the wonderful body on his way up.

"You're beautiful," the whispers of the werewolf coming out between pressing deep, loving kisses on Sirius mouth.

Sirius smiled, now only looking somewhat dazed. Dazed, but happy and sated nonetheless.

"You are as well," he replied, moving to arrange kisses on Remus' jaw line.

Remus blushed a bit, causing the red to return to his paling cheeks.

"You know, you really are," Sirius said, his voice still slightly husky, wishing to see Remus blush again.

Remus blushed again, just as Sirius wanted, before nuzzling the tanned face of his boyfriend.

"Oh my dear, sweet Remus," Sirius said smiling as he nipped at the pale throat before moving downwards to the now hard nipples.

Remus moaned as Sirius' hot breath collided with his chest, causing goose bumps to erupt on his creamy skin.

"Would you scream for me?" Sirius asked, biting a nipple none too gently, before soothing it with his tongue. "Scream until your throat is raw?"

Remus thrashed underneath him, muttering in French.

Sirius moved down past the nipples to the werewolf's sensitive hip bones.

"Would you?" He teased, biting one sharp hip, then the other.

"Oui! Oui! S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, Sirius. J'ai besoin de lui, s'il vous plaît," Remus moaned loudly as he wriggled beneath the mouth that had **_just _**been wailed his name.

"Bon. Good," Sirius said, proud of himself for remembering French in a time like this. The dog Animagus smirked and proceeded to move lower still, lavishing Remus' swollen, thick cock with special attention from his tongue.

"Mes adieux, Sirius! Oh shit."

Sirius was being indulgent, stopping his movement before sucking only to hear Remus moan 'Go fas-ter! Now!' for him.

Sirius obeyed, sucking again. One of his hands slithered up Remus' chest, tweaking the bud of a nipple making Remus jerk with pleasure. He smirked and moved his fingers to the other one. His index finger and thumb, rolling and slightly yanking the nipple. Remus was thrusting in Sirius' mouth as much as he could, wanting release, but loving the barely painful pleasure.

Sirius slid the leaking cock from his mouth, thumbing the pearly drop away from the slit and Remus hissed in pleasure. Sirius looked him in the eye, giving the erection a couple of good jerks. Remus came, shuddering hard, his seed covering his lower stomach and cock, as well as Sirius hand. Sirius licked the werewolf clean and kissed him hard and passionately.

"Let's go get in the shower," Remus said, grabbing a towel from a built in shelf on the wall.

Sirius smirked as he watched Remus bend over to grab the towel. The pale, toned cheeks were obviously a wonderful sight.

"Sirius," Remus said, sounding stern. "Separate ones or we'll get nothing done."

"Awww, Moooooooooony! You're no fun!" He said as Remus threw a wash cloth and a towel at him.

"You thought otherwise moments ago," Remus said, a bit melancholily, as he walked over to his trunk to grab clean clothes. Sirius followed him the entire way before stopping behind him and wrapping his arms around the lower abdomen. Sirius' large hands were splayed on the creamy chest, fingers frolicking on the span of skin.

"I know it," Sirius replied, kissing the bare shoulder. "I love you very much, my Moony."

Remus turned and smiled at Sirius, the forest orbs shining pleasantly, before turning back to his trunk and grabbing his showering stuff. Sirius kept his hands on Remus the entire time, moving as Remus did.

"I love you too," Remus replied, grabbing a hand off of his chest and kissing it. "Shower! Now!"

Both boys walked into the bathroom, Remus leaving his clothes on his trunk by accident, one fully intending to take a separate shower while the other one fully intending on sharing the other's shower.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay. What do we get to drink?" Lily asked James who was busy talking to a very hyper house elf.

"Butterbeer, Sirius likes it and it's one of Remus' favorites," James replied, the house elf bowing and then scurrying away, as Peter nodded his head emphatically.

Another house elf popped up beside of Peter.

"What is it that yous want Sminx to do for yous, Masters?" She asked, bowing a bit.

"We need butterbeer," Peter said, smiling a bit when the house elf's eyes sparkled at getting to help them. "A lot of it."

"Whoa, whoa. Why do we need a lot of it?" James inquired. "We're not the ones who need to drink it!"

"I know that you dolt! But it would look a tad suspicious if we weren't drinking **_anything _**and gave them **_everything,_** now wouldn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Hehe," James chuckled, embarrassingly scratching his head. "Yes, well carry on then."

Sminx bowed and popped away to the kitchen to tell the order to the other house elves. Pretty soon the house elves popped back to the teens, handing them each one, six-bottle case of butterbeer.

"Thank you Sminx!" Lily called out as the started out of the Kitchens.

Sminx blushed before running after them going at least as far as the Portrait before waving and calling out to them.

"Yous is welcome, Masters! Yous is very welcome!"

0o0o0o0o

Steam poured out from underneath two shower stalls' flimsy curtains, billowing about the room. It covered mirrors and faucet handles, the floor and the door, the other shower curtains and the towels as well. But neither young man seemed to mind. Two of the three showers were on but no one had said both were in use. A trail of wet foot prints led from one stall to the other, gathering in small puddles of the floor.

Sirius stood in his shower half way singing a song, his voice sometimes garbled by the water running down his face. Pouring the shampoo into his hand and started to work up a lather, he rubbed it into his hair. With his back towards the shower curtain, Sirius started rinsing his hair.

The shower curtain slipped openly slightly and someone slinked in to Sirius stall. The dark haired boy shuddered as he felt the cooler air coming in from the slight crack of the opened curtain. Hands ran themselves up, down, and then back up the tanned back before slithering up to the shoulders.

"Are you singing for me Sirius?" Remus whispered as he somewhat clambered the rest of the way into the stall.

"Maybe," Sirius said, his eyes still closed as he stood under the shower head.

"Well, let's hope you weren't singing for someone else," Remus replied in mock sternness as his hands made their way up to Sirius' wet hair, helping the rinsing process.

Sirius practically felt his knees go weak.

"No. No. Of course I was singing for you."

"Mmhmm," Remus said, standing a bit on his tippy toes to start at the top of Sirius' head.

A kiss was planted on Sirius' wet neck, a tongue lapping out to taste the water that had collected there.

**_BAM. _**A door slammed and Sirius jumped, knocking Remus' jaw shut on his tongue.

_"Guys? We're back! We've got butterbeer!" _James' voice filtered through the bathroom door.

"Thit! Thit, thit! Ohhh, it hurtsth! Damn!" Remus exclaimed quietly, cupping his mouth.

"Well let's have a look-see."

Sirius grabbed Remus' chin.

"Stick it out."

Remus shook his head.

"Please?" Sirius asked, eyeing Remus.

"Nu-uh."

"Pretty please? With lots of chocolate me's on top," Sirius stuck out his bottom lip.

Remus slowly but surely stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Sirius still had a hold of Remus' chin, his index finger now rubbing soothing circles on the underside of said chin.

"S'alright. You're fine," Sirius replied, kissing Remus lightly on the nose.

Remus pouted and before long Sirius had pressed a kiss to his lips.

_"Are you guys in there?" _Peter called out, sounding a bit exasperated.

"I'm almost done!" Remus called.

"Yeah me too!" Sirius echoed.

"_Thank the gods!" _They heard Peter exclaim.

Remus and Sirius stepped out of the stall, wrapping their respective towels around themselves. Sirius walked out first, followed shortly by Remus. Lily was standing beside of James' bed and turned to greet the two when she noticed that they were just wearing towels. Blushing brightly she turned back around, burying her head in one of James' Quidditch magazines, which she held upside down.

"Oh don't you think that you're going to get a free show Lily!" Remus called out, smiling as she turned redder.

Sirius smiled at the werewolf as he grabbed his own clothes before heading back into the bathroom, Remus not far behind.

"You two hurry up in there, okay?" James called out to them as they reached the door.

"Sure, sure," Remus replied.

"Will do, Jamsie."

And with that the door slammed shut again.

0o0o0o0

"Do it now!" Lily whispered fiercely.

Peter nodded excitedly as James popped the cork out of the bottle.

Peter picked the bottles of butterbeer intended for Remus and Sirius and took the lids off of them.

"Steady on," James whispered, concentrating hard.

"You'll have to hurry up!"

They quickly spelled the lids on the bottles to be like new and set them in the case that they were taken from.

James started to walk away when Lily grabbed his hand.

"What if we get them mixed up?"

"Well…"

"We'll mark them somehow," Peter replied, rubbing his hands together.

"Great!" Lily exclaimed and brandished her wand, spelling a small red mark on the lids.

The two Marauders ran and sat down on their respective beds, while Lily flopped on one, not caring whose it was.

0o0o0o0o

"Do you think that they are done being 'sneaky' yet?" Sirius asked Remus, who was zipping up his pants.

"Yeah, they're done I think."

"Well then let's go out there," Sirius said as he put his towel in the hamper. "Wait one second! How do we know which bottles have been messed with?"

"Well, look for markings Sirius."

"Oh…yeah. Hehe, okay then. **Now **let's go out there."

"Hey Siri?" Remus called out as Sirius put his hand on the doorknob.

Sirius turned towards the young man. "Yeah?"

Remus walked briskly over to him and kissed him heatedly on the mouth. They kissed for several moments before Remus broke the contact.

"Okay, now we can go."

Sirius stood in front of Remus for a second, dazed and happy before breaking into a smile and opening the door.

As the couple walked out of the bathroom they looked around the room. Peter was sitting on his own bed, seemingly twiddling his thumbs. James was sitting on his own bed with a pillow leaned on the headboard, propping his head up. And Lily…

"Uhm, Evans…why exactly do you have your face buried in my pillows?"

Lily jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice? Blushing she stuttered out her reply.

"I-I…what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Lily flushed deeper.

"Your pillows smelt really good," she mumbled as Remus chuckled quietly.

"Let's go down to the Common Room." James said picking up the case of butterbeers that were Remus and Sirius'.

So Peter and Lily picked up their cases and all five of them headed down the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0

James smiled as he popped the top off of his bottle of butterbeer and set it down on the circular coffee table. There was no red mark. He was sitting on a couch next to Lily who had tucked her legs under her bottom and popped an unmarked lid off of her butterbeer as well. She was sitting close to James with his hand on her knee. Peter was sitting in a chair on the other side of James his lid laying on the coffee table and he had taken a drink already.

Sirius was sitting on the couch opposite James and Lily with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He hadn't taken a swig of his butterbeer yet but had taken the lid off, holding it in his hand. Remus on the other hand hadn't sat down yet, for a younger student asked him for help on a Herbology assignment and he of course obliged. Walking over to the couch, Remus tripped over a shoe of Peter's that was thrown on the floor haphazardly.

Stumbling into the side of the coffee table, Remus let out a small growl.

"Ouch!"

Remus glanced down at the table noticing the lids.

"Ooops. Sorry Moony," Peter apologized, picking up his shoe."Oh, s'all right," Remus replied, rubbing his tender shin.

Remus finally sat down on the couch, placing both of his legs on the cushion between Sirius and himself.

"It's the lids." He whispered to Sirius as he got situated.

Sirius looked at him confused before an expression of realization spread across his face.

"Ohh. Riiight," Sirius whispered as he gently stroked the inside of Remus' left ankle, which went unnoticed by the other three occupants of the room.

"Let's play a game!" James suggested as he grabbed Lily's hand.

"Well what do you want to play?" Remus asked as he unscrewed the lid to his bottle.

"Monopoly!" Peter and Lily exclaimed at the same time.

"Well you can go get it and Remus and I will just sit right here," Sirius said laying his head on the back of the couch.

"Why do _I_ have to go get it?" James protested.

Sirius lifted his head up and arched one dark eyebrow.

"Because you're the one who suggested it, you oaf."

"Fine. Fine. Make me your little slave boy. I don't mind…" James started towards the stairs with a pout set firmly on his face.

"Okay, you don't have to go by yourself," Remus acquiesced.

James perked up at that.

"Sure. Take Peter and Lily with you!" Remus replied, slightly smirking.

James mock glared at Remus and Sirius before pouting again.

"Fine! I will!" James stuck his tongue out and stomped over to Lily and Peter and hauled them up by their hands and then proceeded to drag them off to go get the game.

"It won't do anything to us!" Remus exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius inquired, looking at Remus strangely.

"The little concoction that they put in our drinks. We already like each other. It won't do anything."

Sirius grinned and pulled his wand out.

"Well, then…what are we going to do to them?" Remus asked as Sirius leaned forward to place the other three drinks in a group.

"You'll see," he said as he whispered "_Amour passé_" as he pointed his wand at the bottles on the table. He then repeated his actions to the bottles in the cases next to James' seat.

"Padfoot. What did that do?" Remus asked suspiciously as if he thought that Sirius used the wrong charm.

"Why when they drink it, it will make them think that they like someone who they really don't, of course," he said grinning proudly.

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No. It doesn't."

"Yeah!"

"NO it bloody well doesn't!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well then what does, Mr. Smartywolf?"

"_Amour faux _does. Do you know what the charm you used means?"

"Uhm…maybe?"

"It's the 'past love' charm Sirius. Do you know what that does?"

"Uhmm…yet again, let me just reply with maybe."

"It makes them think that they fancy someone that they _used _to fancy. _Even _if they don't like said interest anymore."

Sirius' eyes widened as Remus nodded.

"Well at least it will only last an hour or so. An hour and a half tops."

Remus looked at Sirius with a look that said 'Shut-up-Sirius-that-doesn't-help-matters'.

"Oops."

"Oops what?" Lily asked as she came down the stairs in front of James who was walking in front of Peter and carrying the Monopoly box.

"Nothing, nothing," Sirius said, waving it off with his hand. "Ahh, I see that you've found that muggle game. What'd you call it again? Bonocoly?"

Lily giggled.

"Monopoly, Padfoot. Monopoly." Peter corrected.

"Right, right. You say potato, I say tomato. Well get over here and let's play."

Remus laughed at Sirius' potato/tomato statement and desperately wanted to snuggle close to him and inhale is intoxicating scent.

James picked up his bottle of Butterbeer and soon everyone joined him.

"Let's make a toast! To Monopoly," James said.

Everyone echoed him except for Sirius, who in his own right said "To Bonocoly." They all took big swigs of their butterbeers. As Sirius released the bottle from his lips it made a large, wet smacking noise.

"Ahhh," He sighed as the liquid quenched his thirst. "Let's get started."

Lily set the game up and Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter pushed the chairs and couches away from the coffee table. Soon they were all sitting around it. Remus was sitting with Peter on his left and Lily on his right. On Lily's right it was James with Sirius on his right. They picked their tokens, dealt the money, and soon the game was in progress.

0o0o0o0o

"HA! Do not pass go! Do NOT collect $200!" Sirius exclaimed as Peter landed on the 'Go Directly to Jail' space.

"Oh piss off Sirius." Peter said pouting as he placed the thimble in 'Jail'. The blonde boy took another large drink of his second butterbeer.

Soon his eyes widened and they looked more glazed than they had before as he scooted closer to Remus. Remus looked at Peter as if he were crazy but continued playing, oblivious as to what was happening. Lily took her turn and leaned over Remus to move her piece, rubbing her chest on his shoulder.

The werewolf looked terribly uncomfortable and blushed bright red as Lily 'accidentally' fell into his lap.

"Oh!" She giggled as she placed her arms around his neck. "Sorry Remus."

"I-it's alright." He stuttered out, avoiding both Sirius' and James' eyes. The sparkling blue eyes were trying to burn holes through the redhead and the hazel ones were trying to burn holes through the werewolf.

"Such a sweet little wolf aren't you?" She asked, accentuating her point by tapping him on the nose.

"Y-yes, of course," He paused for a moment. "Lily, you're going to have to sit on the floor, I can't take do my job as banker with you _here_."

"Awww…" Lily pouted as she moved from Remus' lap.

Sirius had to take a drink of his butterbeer to keep the growl that was bubbling up in his throat.

"Padfoot."

Sirius imagined himself as the large, black dog chasing the redhead on the grounds, as she screamed loudly.

"Padfoot."

_'Just a bit farther!' _He thought to himself as his imagined Lily almost fell in the lake.

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius jumped as Remus screamed his name. His sapphire eyes focused on Remus' freckled face in front of him.

"Yes?"

"It's your turn," Remus said, smiling as he offered Sirius the dice.

James quickly grabbed the dice from Remus' hands and handed them to Sirius.

"Here ya go Siri."

"…Thanks…"

Sirius rolled the dice and moved his dog three spaces ahead to a Community Chest square.

"WOO! I get $200 from the bank." He cried out, glancing up from the card to look at the banker.

Peter's hand was inching towards Remus' hair.

"PETE!" Sirius yelled, startling the plumper boy.

"Y-yes?"

"That is mine and it'd do you some good not to touch it."

Peter looked at Sirius peculiarly before placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands.

"It's your turn James," Peter said, his cheeks squished by his hands.

James placed his hand on Sirius' leg as he picked up the dice and Sirius stiffened. Remus' forest eyes narrowed as he realized what James was doing. A growl come from deep within Remus' throat as he glared daggers at James. James took his hand away as if he were contrite about it.

And the game continued on as did the one sided flirting between James and Sirius and the conspicuous touches that Lily was bestowing to Remus. And though it had slowed a bit, Peter's flirtatiousness wasn't gone.

Finally, Remus took his turn.

0o0o0o0o

So the game wasn't done, but the friends were done playing it. They made it through an hour and 25 minutes, but the charm was still going strong. Lily had once again seated herself on Remus' lap, twirling his soft hair between her fingers and Peter had resorted to massaging Remus' tense shoulders just to have contact.

James was playing with Sirius' hair, while Sirius himself kept batting James' hands away from him.

"Stop that."

"But Siri!" James whined and moved his hands to the hair again."

"Stop that," He exclaimed. But this time he wasn't just talking to James. He was talking to Lily and Peter as well. Lily was whispering sweet nothings in Remus' ear and Peter looked as if he was trying to eat Remus' neck. Needless to say, they didn't listen to Sirius.

"I. said. Stop. That." Sirius exclaimed in a deadly tone.

And this time everyone did stop, they stopped where they were. James had wiggled himself onto Sirius' lap and had his arms around him, rubbing his back. Lily was now still, no longer whispering but blushing an extreme color of red, as was Remus. Peter looked mortified as he brought his head up from pressing sloppy kisses on Remus' shoulders.

"That werewolf belongs to me. Do not touch him again. Understand?" Sirius whispered fiercely to Peter, who in turn whimpered, as he started to stand up and then pushed James off of him.

"Padfoot." Remus admonished as Lily climbed off of him.

"What is going on?" Lily asked in a timid voice.

Sirius walked over and plopped down on the couch. Remus remained in the floor until Sirius poked him until he turned around to see Sirius patting the spot next to him. Remus got off the floor and sat as close to Sirius as he possibly could and laced their fingers together.

"Well, you know when we got separated with you guys in Hogsmeade?" Remus paused to see three nods. "Well we stopped to talk to each other. That's when we actually started _dating_. But we had kissed a couple of times before that."

Another pause for Lily interrupted him with a long, drawn out "Awww."

"And well we _knew _what you guys planned. So we were going to prank you guys back. And Sirius had this bright idea to use the _Amour faux _charm but used the _Amour passé_ instead."

James and Peter looked a bit green, but Lily just smiled, albeit a bit bashfully.

"Apologize," Remus told Sirius.

"Sorry Wormy."

"It's alright."

And they sat in silence. For a while at least.

"YOU LIKED SIRIUS?" Remus exclaimed, gold specks shining fiercely in his eyes.

"Liked, Remus. Remember that's the keyword here. LIKED. I promise past tense," James practically pleaded.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh as Remus clutched to him.

"I know, sorry. But, when was this?" Remus asked calmly.

James mumbled something incoherent to everyone but Remus.

"Ohhh really?" Remus said teasingly, smirking a bit.

"Yes," James mumbled as he flushed.

"I couldn't here you Jamie! Speak up!" Sirius barked out.

"I said Second Year," James ground out.

"OHHH so there actually **_was_** someone **_before_** Lils!"

The whole room laughed as Remus reveled in the vibrations of the laughs coming from Sirius.

"Wait, wait…one question though," Sirius said, stroking a small place on Remus' arm. "Okay, it was obvious that Lily used to like _my _Remus, but PETE? When did this happen?"

Peter flushed and sunk down in his seat as he mumbled causing Remus to blush as well.

"What?" James asked, calling for Peter to speak up.

"Up until the end of last year. But I don't like him anymore. I like Natalie."

"Good," Sirius said as he stood up and stretched, catching Remus' attention with a bit of his toned, tan stomach showing. Sirius bent down and picked Remus up and put him over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. "Because Remus is _mine_ and I'm **_not _**going to share. You might not want to come to bed yet, we may be a while." Sirius winked and with that he and Remus made their way up to the dormitory.

"DON'T FORGET TO USE A SILENCING CHARM!" James shouted as he took a seat next to Lily.

"WE WON'T!" Remus called back to the surprises of Lily, James, and Peter.

"Well," James said as he slipped an arm around Lily's shoulders. "At least we did what we set out to do."

"And what is that?" Lily asked in a teasing tone.

"Well we got them together didn't we?"

"Au contraire, they did it themselves Prongsie." Wormtail said as they heard a loud yell of "OOOH MOONY!"

Lily kissed James goodnight and wished Peter pleasant dreams as she stood to go to bed herself.

"We'll wait a while." Peter said and James nodded vehemently.

0o0o0o

James and Peter wait another hour before going up to the dorm. They creaked the door open slowly and Peter barely peeked his head through the crack in the door. Clothes were strung around Remus' bed and the curtains were opened. Sirius was laying on his back, his inky hair plastered to his forehead and shoulders. A sheen of sweat still covered him and so did Remus.

The werewolf had his head resting on Sirius' toned chest and his arms were wrapped around Sirius' stomach. Some of his golden hair was plastered to his shoulders and some of it plastered to Sirius' chest. And though their eyes were closed they weren't asleep yet. The sheet hung low on Remus' hips and barely covered their naked bodies.

James and Peter continued their routine; walking over to their beds, shedding their clothes before putting pajama pants on, climbing into bed, and then calling out goodnights.

"Night Pete," James called out quietly.

"Night," Peter whispered back.

"Good night guys," Peter wished the two canines as they rested sated.

"You too." They mumbled drowsily nuzzling closer to each other.

And they all settled down, Peter and James dozing off.

"Love you mon chiot," Remus whispered, the feeling of his lips pressed against Sirius' chest sent sparks through Sirius.

"And I you, mon loup."

FIN

* * *

#cries hysterically# it's then end! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had such a hard time with this chapter. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped with this chapter...I appreciate it greatly. Sorry if the ending is not up to par...I'm not good with endings...anyway be proud...this was 17 pages long! #gasps#

Much love to you all,

Lykaios Nyx 


End file.
